L'amitié offre l'amour
by Sykana
Summary: 2 amies de toujours Jessica et Virginie .  2 acteurs Robert Pattinsson Kellan Lutz .  2 rencontres  ,1 combat gagner le cœur de l'être aimé dans un parcours délicat  .
1. Chapter 1

UN JOUR DE REPOS ...

Pdv Robert.

_Un rayon de soleil traversa les volets entrouverts . Nous étions mardi, ce fameux mardi que j'attendais .

Pas de tournage ,pas de casting, une journée pour moi .Juste une simple journée …

Je me levai ,jetai un regard à l'extérieur. Évidemment mon antre n'était pas resté secrète bien longtemps. Une troupe de fans attendaient patiemment une de mes apparitions , heureusement pour moi il y avait la sorti des artistes si je puis dire .

Comme me disait ma mère « tu aurais pu être ce que tu voulais ,et tu est devenu acteur , alors assume mon fils. »Avec son éternel sourire elle continuait ... « il y a pire dans la vie que d'être le Beau Robert Pattinson ... »

Enfin, bien décidé à profiter de cette journée ,je pris une douche en deux deux ,avalai un café et croquer dans un croissant avant de me faufiler hors de ma chambre d'hôtel .Un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, la voie est libre .Capuche sur la tête et lunettes de soleil, je parvins à me mélanger a la foule .

Mon anonymat ne resta pas longtemps sans faille ,et rapidement je me retrouvai avec un bic à la main, signant des autographes avec quelques flash en prime .

Analysant les rues autour de moi, je pris le temps de remarquer un tramway sur le point de partir .Esquivant mes admiratrices je pris ce dernier en route ,le trajet se fit plus calme ,lorsque le contrôleur annonça dans son micro …

_Prochaine arrêt rue Belleville .

Ne connaissant pas ce coin ,je pris l'initiative de faire le curieux .

Je me retrouvai dans une grande rue ,tel un touriste ne connaissant pas les lieux .Je repris mon chemin de vitrine en vitrine et stoppai net devant un salon de coiffure .

C'est là que je la vis pour la première fois .

J'avais dû rester devant cette vitrine un bon quart d'heure à la contempler .

C'était une jolie blonde élancée .Habillée d'une jupe droite et d'un chemisier blanc qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes divinement voluptueuses.

Une jeune fille me sortit de m'est pensés .

_Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?

Me retournant vers elle, je compris immédiatement qu'elle m'avait reconnu .

_Bonjour ,oui volontiers faite comme ci je n'étais pas moi ,

Du tac au tac …

_Aucun problème ,je ne suis pas du genre a hurler et scander votre nom dans la rue ,en revanche si vous pouviez arrêtez de baver devant la vitrine ca permettrais aux clients de pouvoir rentrer .

Elle me dit ca avec un sourire moqueur ,en me retournant je pus constater que deux couples attendaient pour enter dans le salon .

_Oui bien sûr, désolé .Dîtes-moi, comment s'appelle cette jeune femme ?

Regardant qui je contemplais

_C'est la patronne du salon , elle s'appelle Jessica .

Son prénom résonna comme une douce mélodie dans ma tête .

_Très bien , dis-je sûr de moi ,pourrais je avoir un rendez vous ,avec la patronne si possible ?

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, si vous voulez me suivre à l'intérieur.

Je suivis Melanie dans le salon ,un badge qu'elle porté sur son teeshirt mentionné son prénom et sa fonction - coloriste permanentiste .

Melanie consulta le carnet de rendez vous. J'attendis patiemment, osant à peine regarder celle qui me troublait tant .

Elle coiffait une cliente, maniant sa chevelure avec dextérité ,elle transforma celle-ci en un chignon magnifiquement travaillé ,

Melanie semblait mal alaise ,

_Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas avoir de place pour aujourd'hui et ..

Ayant entendu notre conversation ,Jessica vint à notre rencontre ,à cet instant je me plongeai dans son regard .Ses yeux étaient d'un vert resplendissant, légèrement maquillés, juste de quoi en faire ressortir toute leur intensité.

_Melanie il y a un problème ?

_Mr Pattinson souhaiterait un rendez-vous avec toi ,mais tu es complète aujourd'hui .

Entendant mon nom je ne pus m'empêcher de leur dire ...

_S'il vous plait aucun traitement de faveur .

Jessica me regarda froidement en répondant ,

_Tout mes clients sont logés à la même enseigne ,vous pourriez être le président en personne que ca n'y changerait rien .

Je resta bouche bée pendant que Melanie arborait un léger sourire .Était-il possible qu'elle ne me connaisse pas. Elle me sortit de mes réflexions .

_Je pourrais vous prendre ce soir à 18 h 30. C'est à prendre ou a laisser .

_Très bien, donc je vous dit à ce soir .

Je me dirigeai vers la porte tout en arborant mon plus beau sourire …

Pdv Jess.

Mr Pattinson ressortit du salon ,le nom de ce monsieur ne m'était pas vraiment inconnu sans pour autant savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir .Peu importe je m'étais promis une chose ,les tocards aux yeux de velours, c'était fini pour moi .

Ma seule préoccupation était mon plus gros investissement .

Après une douloureuse rupture je m'étais lancée corps et âme dans le travail ,au bout de quelques mois de dur labeur, je pus enfin racheter le salon de mon ancienne patronne .

Celui-ci marchait très bien ,il ne tenait qu'à moi que cela continue .

La journée se déroula tranquillement ,arrivé 18 h mes employées quittèrent leur poste de travail Melanie m'adressa un sourire en coin que je ne saisis sur le moment .

Je me retrouvais donc seule à attendre ce Mr Pattinson .


	2. Chapter 2

Merci ,pour les encouragements .

Merci à ma tite poulette que j'aime à un point qui est non définissable ,tu m'inspire un peu plus chaque jours .

Merci également à mes deux belettes qui me conseil et corrige mes erreurs.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ,bonne lecture.

Sykana.

Le rendez vous .

Pdv Rob.

_Satisfait de mon futur Rdv ,je continuai à déambuler dans cette rue au bonheur .Mes pensées étaient bien évidemment restées dans un salon un peu plus bas .

Pour la première fois depuis mon ascension au rang de star, une jeune femme séduisante me résistait .

Loin de moi l'idée d'être prétentieux, mais en aucun cas cette demoiselle ne devait me glisser entre les doigts .Je devais en savoir un peu plus sur la façon de procéder .

Aux même instant mon portable vibra dans mes poches ,

Mon futur interlocuteur, Kellan. Voilà qui me serais de bon conseil .

_Salut mon pote ,quoi de neuf ?

_Oh que me vaut un ton si joyeux ?

_ Ou est Rob ? Tu sais, celui qui esquive toujours le foule avec un air de martyr ?

_Ok ,la ferme ,celui ci est rangé au placard .Pour preuve je suis au milieu d'une grande avenue et je n'ai ni capuche ni casquette .

Une petite foule de fan me suivait au loin ,mais celle ci restait discrète du moins à ce moment précis .

_Bien ,alors ma nouvelle va te plaire ,le tournage est interrompu pendant 15 jours .

J'entendais au son de sa voix ce petit air moqueur foutage de gueule ,

_Vas y sort la …

_Les studios ont été cambriolés ,le beau Edward n'as plus de costume .En y réfléchissant cela devrait plaire à tes fans .Imagine Twilight révélation avec un énorme X *Rire *.

Je te parie que l'on explose le box office .

_Il y a pas à dire tu a un grain et un très gros .

_Ouais et c'est pour ça que l'on m'aime ,je suis un beau gosse .

J'imaginais déjà sont éternel clin d'œil .

_Bon j'ai un conseil à demander au beau gosse .

_Conseil du genre brune ou blonde peut être même rousse ?

_Blonde avec des yeux à t'en couper le souffle ,je la vois ce soir et...

_En quoi tu veux un conseil si tu as déjà un rencard !

Je levai les yeux au ciel .

_J'ai RDV pour une coupe et elle n'est pas du genre à se jeter à mes pieds ,mais plutôt l' inverse .

_Ça c'est bien toi ,tu en as 15 à la minute qui te courent après et tu veux celle qui marche à contre sens .

_Tu veux que je te dise ,le grain c'est toi qui en es atteint .

_Tu comprendrais si tu la voyait,je ne veux pas juste la mettre dans mon lit ,je ... je la veux ,elle .

_Ok ,alors en quoi puis je t'aider ?

En fait je n'en savais rien moi même.

_J'en n'ai aucune idée ,comment fait tu quand elles te résistent ?

Question stupide .

_Perdu ,elles ne me résistent pas .Un sourire et elles sont à moi .

_Sale prétentieux !

_Bon va à ton Rdv ,tu vois ce que sa donne et tu me raconte demain .Je saute dans le premier vol pour te rejoindre . No discussions mec ,je ne connais pas la région où tu te trouves... et d'ailleurs t'es où ?

_France ,Paris .

_Ok donc je ne connais pas Paris et encore moins les parisiennes .

Je secouais la tête à ses derniers dire .

_Je t'appelle demain en arrivant en attendant bon rencard et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas .

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre .

La journée défila relativement vite ,avec quelques bains de foule mais les française restaient relativement discrètes ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire ,

L'heure du rendez vous était arrivée ,je lui achetai un petit bouquet de fleur ,afin de la remercier de me prendre aussi tardivement .

En entrant dans le salon ,je pus constater que le ménage était fait .Elle m'attendait patiemment derrière le comptoir .

Kellan prit possession de mon corps et je me surpris à imaginer des choses peu catholiques à faire sur ce fameux comptoir .

Le son de sa voix me fit revenir à la réalité .

Pdv Jess.

Mon client fut à l'heure pour mon plus grand plaisir ,personne ne m'attendait à la maison .

Je vivais en colocation avec ma meilleur amie Virginie .Celle ci avait précisément un rencard ce soir, mais je n'avais rien contre une bonne soirée zen ,bain chaud pizza et verres de vin blanc .

Regardant Mr Pattinson plus attentivement je pus constater que ce jeune homme avait un charme fou Style vestimentaire très flou ce qui lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille ,cheveux en bataille et yeux clair .

Mon regard se porta ensuite sur un bouquet de fleurs coupées .Espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne me soit pas destiné quoi que…

_Re bonjour ,jolie fleur vous devriez les mettre dans le vase derrière vous . Je doute qu'elle apprécie la chaleur du salon sans une goutte d'eau , de plus ca m'évitera d'éternuer pendant que je m'occupe de vous .

Voilà qui était fait pour les fleurs .

Me dirigeant vers le poste de coiffage ,j'attendis qu'il me rejoigne .

Pdv Rob.

Allergique aux fleurs c'était bien ma veine .Je déposai le bouquet dans le vase .Le mien venait combler le petit espace vide entre 5 autres jolies compositions .

M'installant dans le fauteuil.

_Vous avez une horde d'admirateur dîtes moi .

_Nous somme 5 filles à travailler dans ce salon ,cela encourage certains jeunes hommes à être galants .

A cet instant elle m'offrit un sourire à vous en déchirer la poitrine .Et moi j'eus l'expression la plus con qui soit .

_Le bouquet …

_Oui .

_Pourriez vous le remettre à Melanie demain .

Son visage se ferma .

_Melanie … oui bien-sur elle le trouveras demain matin en prenant son poste .

Et voilà je me sentais blesser pour un pauvre bouquet qui ne m'étais pas destiné ,allez ma fille fait ta coupe et tu profiteras de ton bain chaud tout à l'heure .

Ayant fait son diagnostique de cuir chevelue ,je pris soin de lui demander s'il désirait une coupe en particulier .

_Désirez vous voir des modèles ou avez vous une idée précise de ce que vous voulez ?

Pdv Rob.

Voyant son désarroi ,je me ravis à croire que je l'avais blessée ,ce qui marquait un point en ma faveur .

_Je vous fais confiance .

_Très bien ,nous allons donc pouvoir nous installer au bac .Je vais faire votre shampooing .

Je suivi ses recommandations et profitas du massage qu'elle exercée avec douceur .Je me sentais bien ,cette fille révélait une partie de moi même que je ne connaissais pas .Des idées jaillissaient de ma tête ,nous imaginant faire l'amour dans chaque recoins du salon ...

_Ne vous endormez pas .

_N'ayez crainte je ne fais que savourer un moment de tranquillité .

_Parfait ,vous êtes ici pour cela .

A voix basse ,

_Détendez vous …

Ce qui me fit frissonner.

Après cette agréable massage ,elle me réinstalla à notre première emplacement puis elle procéda à la coupe .

Pdv Jess.

Le parfum de ce jeune homme m'enivra, une fragrance sucré qui ne me laissait pas indifférente .Reprenant le contrôle sur moi ,je repris mon travail assidument .

Mettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille ,je commençai par un léger fondu de nuque continuant sur un tour d'oreille .Ce qui amenait de la légèreté à la coupe ,laissant une longueur correcte sur le dessus de tête .

Celle ci lui permettrais de s'adonner à son tic favoris, se passer la main cheveux .

Tout en continuant mon labeur je réengageai la conversation .

_Alors ,vous êtes en vacances sur Paris ?

_Oui ,pour 15 jours si il n'y a pas d'imprévu .C'est une ville magnifique .

_Disons très pratique ,Paris restera Paris belle capital française .Je préfère de loin le bord de mer ,je suis originaire de Royan .Plus petit, plus convivial, plus moi .

_Je n'ai pas la chance de connaitre .

_Alors saisissez votre chance .

_J'y penserais ,hum j'aurais surement besoin d'un guide donc je serais dans l'obligation de vous kidnapper .

_Dans vos rêves vous y arriverez peut être …

Je terminai ma coupe à cet instant précis ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre .

_A lors verdict ?

_Pas mal ,je reviendrai sans aucun doute .

_Avec plaisir ,et venez plutôt dans la journée ,Melanie pourra vous remercier pour les fleurs .

Pdv Rob.

Les fleurs, je les avais oubliées celles-la ,sur cette entrefaites une jeune femme brune toute guillerette entra dans le salon.

Un dialogue commença entre les deux jeunes femmes .

_Salut ma belle tu fais des heures sup' ?

Cette dernière me regarda de la tête au pied .

_Et de sacrées heures sup' dis moi .

Je lui souris .

_Mr Pattinson est en vacance dans le coin .

_Pince moi je rêve,*murmure *tu as dit Pattinson .

_Oui ,pourquoi ?

_Tu sais quoi, tu es désespérante .

_Quoi encore ?

_Oublie .

S'adressant a moi .

_En vacances dites moi ,parfait! Moi c'est Virginie et je vous emmène visiter la ville et découvrir les folles soirées parisiennes . Ciao ma belle! à demain, je t'adore .

Pdv Jess.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire ,Virginie avait kidnappé mon client, sans lui laisser le temps de me régler .

Rangeant le reste du salon ,je rentrai chez moi ,profitant comme prévu d'un bon bain chaud d'une pizza accommodé d'un verre de vin blanc .Ce qui était moins prévu était que pour la première fois j'étais jalouse de ma sœur de cœur .Ce Mr Pattinson hantait mes pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite les belettes,encore merci pour les reviews.**

**J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances .**

**Gros bibi à ma copine que j'adore .**

* * *

**Paris et ses soirées .**

Sans rien comprendre je me retrouvai dans un pub à ambiance ,Virginie me cloua sur un tabouret de Bar .

__Tu bouges pas, je reviens ._

Le temps de son absence ,je me permis de rassembler mes idées .Mes premiers projets n'étaient pas dans le but de m'enivrer mais puisque j'étais la autant en profiter .

Ma kidnappeuse revint avec des choppes de bière .

__On commence en douceur ._

__Ok pour moi ._

Elle me sourit ,un sourire qui annonçait sa façon de pensé .L'ayant vu a l'œuvre tout à l'heure je m'attendais à pire .

__Bon Mr Pattinson ,que fais-tu à Paris ?_

__Je suis de passage ,juste pour faire le curieux .Je devais resté un couple de jours mais un imprévu à fait que j'ai 15 jours de repos .Et toi que fais-tu dans la vie ? Je veux dire, mis à part kidnapper les acteurs dans des salons de coiffure ._

__Je suis vétérinaire au zoo de Vincennes ._

__Oua tu m'épates je ne t'imaginais pas du tout dans ce milieu._

Elle prit un regard moins sympathique .

__Ne te gêne pas ,traite moi d'idiote pendant que tu y es .L'expression ''Ne pas juger sur l'apparence'' ça te dit quelque chose ?_

__Ok excuse ,on reprend. Je ne voulais pas te blesser .Et je ne te juge pas mais vu ta tenue vestimentaire je t'imaginais graphiste ou autre ._

__Ouais,ok ,je t'excuse à une condition ._

__Je t'écoute !_

__J'aimerais que tu trouve le moyen de me présenter Kellan Lutz. Désolée, ne te méprends pas ,si je t'ai enlevé c'était simplement dans cette optique ._

__Ouha .Dans le genre direct ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ,mais en échange tu devras remplir une mission ._

Elle me regarda surprise .

__Mais encore ?_

__Je veux que tu m'arranges un vrai Rdv avec ta copine . Pour tout t'avouer elle est loin de me laisser indifférent ._

__Sans blague ! Pour tout t'avouer je m'en étais rendu compte _._Si tu avais vu comment tu la dévorais des yeux .Limite à baver, c'était déprimant . ***Sourire***_

_Tu veux un conseil ? Saute lui dessus, en plus ça lui fera du bien . Depuis sa rupture elle passe sont temps à bosser sans profiter de la vie ._

__Ok, donc je te présente Kellan qui arrive à Paris demain, et toi tu m'organise un rencard …_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent .

__Il arrive demain ? Mais c'est génial ! Ok, alors attends, je réfléchis .Je te laisse la soirée de demain et jeudi soir je kidnappe Kelan et toi je te colle avec Jess . En plus, elle est en vacances Jeudi soir, donc elle ne pourra pas refuser une sortie ._

Je me surpris à imaginer une soiré idyllique .

__En vacances ,bien c'est arrangeant tout ca .Sais-tu si elle part quelque part ?_

__Je te rappelle que l'on est amie et colocataire... Oui elle retourne aux sources ,pour elle se sera 1 semaine à Royan ._

__**Royan** ! _M'écriai-je en repensant à notre conversation _. Super donc je vais prendre_ ta technique .

_Comment ca ?

__Je vais la kidnapper et elle me servira de guide pour visiter Royan ._

__Ouh je sent que je vais rire ! Au passage, juste un conseil : protège toi . Elle as un caractère bien trempé . En attendant je vais en profiter et me déhancher sur la piste au bras d'une star . Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas dansé, je t'ai vu a l'œuvre dans Twilight ._

J'acquiesçai en souriant .

__Une dernière chose ,ignore-t-elle vraiment qui je suis ?_

__Malheureusement, je dirais oui à 95 %. Je sais, elle est déprimante , incollable en coiffure mais point de vue cinéma sorti de Armaggedon …_

Elle fit une grimace d'agacement .

La soirée continua tranquillement ,avec quelques verres et quelques tours de piste .A la fin de celle ci je raccompagnai cette demoiselle à son appartement, profitant de l'occasion pour repérer les lieux.

__C'est bon ,on est rendu ._

__Merci pour le kidnapping et la soirée ._

__Aucun problème ,je file au lit car je me lève dans 3 h pour embaucher dans 4 ._

Déchirant un bout de papier ou était annoté son numéro de téléphone .Elle me tapa dans la main en me disant …

__ Ça scelle notre pacte ,toi Jess, moi Kellan ,appelle moi, on s'organisera pour jeudi ._

Puis elle disparut derrière une immense porte en bois travaillé.

Je pris un taxi qui me ramena à mon hôtel .

M'allongeant sur mon lit ,je repensai à cette journée, lorsqu'il me revint le souvenir que j'avais omis de payer ma coupe de cheveu .

* * *

_Voili voilou ,alors vos avis ?_

_Kissou les belettes._


	4. Chapter 4

Voili voilou je vous met la suite .A bientôt pour la suite .

* * *

**Le complot .**

Pdv Jess.

La journée de mercredi commença comme n'importe quel autre jour à un détail prêt .J'étais officieusement en congés le soir .Je dis officieusement, car pour tout le monde, mis à part mes employés, mes congés ne débutaient que le jeudi soir .

Pour dire vrai ,la journée du jeudi serait consacrée à une journée cocooning .

Je fus confortée dans ma décision de ne rien dire à ma colocataire et sœur de cœur quand je trouvai un petit mot à mon intention .

**_Jeudi soir ,sortie non négociable. Sois sexe et STP lâche toi. Tu ne seras pas dessus ,_**

**_Bibi jtm ,ta sœur ._**

**_PS :Ton client d'hier il déchire tout ._**

De mieux en mieux ,la dernière phrase me fit grimacer .Je laissai retomber le mot sur la table et filai dans la salle de bain me préparer .

J'enfilai un pantalon léger noir que j'accessoirisai d'une ceinture enveloppant ma taille et une chemisette blanche .

Un maquillage soft , les cheveux relevés et avec mes chaussures à talon ,j' étais fin prête à partir embaucher .

Revenant dans le salon ,je débarrassai la table vite fait et attrapai mes clés en quittant l'appartement.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand ,passant la dernière porte donnant sur la rue, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Mr Pattinson .

Ce dernier arborait un magnifique sourire et tenait dans ses mains une jolie petite boite rouge .

__Bonjour ,désolée mais Virginie est déjà parti travailler ._

Regardant ma montre il était 07h30 et prenant un ton ironique.

__Vous l'avez loupé d'environ 3 heures ._

__Ce n'est pas Virginie que je venait voir .Je vous ai apporté quelques chocolats pour me faire pardonner d'être parti sans payer ._

__Merci ,mais ce n'était pas nécessaire ,il vous suffisait de passer au salon ._

__Laissez moi deviner ,vous n'aimez pas les chocolats ?_

Je m 'approchai de lui en lui dérobant la petite boite rouge .

__Non ,je ne les aime pas ._

Je pris un chocolat que je portai à mes lèvres .

__Je les adores ,hum,mais vous me devez toujours 18 euros pour la coupe ._

Pdv Robert._  
_

Cette fille me rendait littéralement dingue .Je la trouvais encore plus belle qu'hier et mourrais d'envie de lui voler un baiser .

J'avais les mains moites, hésitant à passer à l'action, et quand je me décidai enfin à sauté le pas, elle sauta dans un taxi .

Elle entrouvrit la vitre ,esquissant un sourire qui me fit frissonner.

__Merci pour les chocolats, ils sont délicieux._

Le taxi s'éloigna .

Je fis quelques mètres puis m'arrêtai à la terrasse d'un café . Je lançai un regard simple à la carte puis au serveur .

__Un petit noir SVP ._

Consommant mon café tel un parisien en apparence ,je restai 2 bonnes heures à contempler la foule avant d'envoyer un message à Virginie .

_**Salut ,kidnappé au kidnappeur .Quand peut on se voir?**_

_**J'attends de tes nouvelles .**_

_**PS :Ta copine et une véritable anguille je t'expliquerais .**_

_**Rpattz. **_

J'envoyai mon message et reçus une réponse 10 min plus tard .Laquelle me fit sourire .

_**Demain 10 H au café en bas de chez moi .**_

_**Au sujet de l'anguille si je t'es dit de lui sauter dessus c'est pas pour rien.**_

_**La prochaine fois cramponne TOI .**_

Ma réponse suivit aussitôt.

_**Très bien ,à demain j'ai hâte .**_

_**Rpattz.**_

Mon RDV étant mis au point ,il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de Kellan .

Ce dernier étant arrivé je pris un taxi et me dirigeai vers l'aéroport .

Après quelques minutes d'attente ,j'aperçus mon ami ou devrais-je dire une foule de fans en furie .

Je lui fit un signe ,ce qui fut une grosse erreur .

Kellan s'adressa à ses fans .

__Les filles ,je suis irrésistible mais je ne peux contenter tout le monde alors faite vous plaisir ROBERT est dans la salle._

La horde de fan se retourna vers moi ,à cette instant précis j'aurais voulu tuer mon nouvel invité .

Celui-ci se glissa jusqu'à moi .

__Salut mon pote ._

Je le regardais d'un air nonchalant .

__Discrétion... Est ce un mot qui te parle ?_

__Vaguement ,mais le mot Parisienne en revanche... Il me parle ouvertement ._

Je lui souris .

__Mouais... Attend de voir les Charentaises._

Nous réussîmes à nous extirper de l'embuscade fanatique .

Le taxi nous déposa devant l'hôtel .

__Alors tombeur ,ce RDV ? Au passage ,ta coupe est fun ._

__Ouais ,et pour le Rdv j'ai eu comme qui dirait un quiproquo ._

__Vas-y, raconte ! Je veux tout les détails ,sourit-il ,tu lui as sauté dessus dans la réserve ,ou sur la caisse? Non mieux... Contre la vitrine, genre sportif ?_

_**_**Non,je me suis fait enlever par sa copine ._

__Torride …_

__Si ont veut ,pour info je me suis arrangé avec Virginie …_

__Virginie ,je sens que je vais, adorer la France ._

__Oh ,je peux en placer une ?_

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, mimant une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres .

__Bon je me suis donc arrangé avec Virginie pour avoir un vrai Rdv avec Jessica ._

Il mourrait d'envie de parler je ne lui en laissai pas le temps .

__Et en gentleman que tu es, toi tu tiendras compagnie à Virginie ,taille moyenne, extrêmement bien faite, des yeux qui pétillent à souhait et un caractère dominateur ._

Le silence fut de courte durée .

__J'achète ! Où? Quand? Comment ? Non, comment je sais ._

Nous partîmes tous deux dans un fou rire communicatif.

La journée défila tranquillement ,nous échangeâmes quelques souvenirs de tournage et des nouvelles de nos collègues.

Le soir nous tentâmes une sortie en boîte, qui se fit sans trop d'autographes et de bousculades ,ce qui m'arrangeait amplement .

Quant à Kellan, il se lâcha, profitant de sa première nuit de liberté.

Repartant dans mes pensées un flash me percuta de plein fouet .

__La coupe ! J'ai encore oublié ..._

PDV Jess_  
_

La journée au Salon se termina ,je donnai les dernières recommandations aux filles, en leur précisant que l'on pouvait me joindre n'importe quand .

Celle ci me répondirent toutes en chœur .

__Bonnes **VACANCES **…_

Ma copine entra dans le salon au même instant ,furieuse, en tenant son doigt en hauteur . A ce moment précis, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort .

_**_**Bonnes... vacances ?_

_**_**Attend je peux …_

__Tu peux rien du tout ,tu m'as dit que tu étais en vacances demain ._

__Je voulais une journée de pause et …_

__Une journée de pause .Ah tu vas l'avoir ta journée de pause ,et tu vas pas être dessus .Je te jure que tu vas me payer très chèr ce mensonge ._

Nous sortîmes du salon tout en continuant notre conversation ,et son regard pétillant de malice ne me disait rien qui vaille .

__Tu me fais peur... Que me réserves tu encore ?_

__Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ,en tout cas premièrement je ne te veux pas à l'apparte demain ._

__Aucun risque, je suis over-bookée … Esthéticienne manucure et tout le tintouin … Il y a quoi demain ?_

__Ça aussi tu le sauras bien assez tôt ,c'est quoi cette boîte rouge ?_

Me demandant de quoi elle parlait, je regardai dans mon sac et aperçus la boite de chocolat .

__Ce sont des chocolats que ...quel petit con !_

Elle me piqua la boite de chocolat .

__C'est qui le con qui te les as offert? Et pourquoi c'est un con ?_

__Mr Pattinson ,et c'est un petit con parce qu'il m'a encore oubliée._

Je vis Virginie grimacer sans y prêter attention .

__Faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à ferrer l'anguille à celui la ._ Marmonna-t-elle.

__Quoi ?_

__Non rien... ,mais dis-moi, je me trompe ou tu es vexée qu'il t'ait oubliée?_

__18 euros d'erreur de caisse. Voilà ce qui me vexe ._

__Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête... Bon tu ne bosses pas demain, donc pour nous ce sera plateau TV . Tu ne peux pas rester ignorante toute ta vie_ .

Je ne saisis pas le sens de sa phrase sur le moment ,mais celle-ci prit tout son sens quand je vis pour le première fois qui interprétait Edward Cullen ...

* * *

Alors les belettes ca vous plait ?

Robisous .


	5. Chapter 5

**_Le chapitre 5 pour vous les belettes bon j'imagine qu'une certaine gourmande va le trouvé court mais bon ._**

**_Merci à ma soeurette, merci à vous toutes pour les reviews._**

**_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser d'avis j'espère que la suite vous plairas .  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ._**

* * *

**Le complot 2,**

**Jeudi 10h00 ,Bar La Tourscene ,**

**_Pdv Rob_****  
**

Je l'attendais comme prévu . Elle me fit patienter en arrivant 15 minutes plus tard, tout sourire .En homme courtois je me levai à son arrivée .

__Salut ,désolée du retard, je me suis couchée tard .Tu m'offres un café ?_

__Si ca peut te faire plaisir ..._

__ Ajoute un croissant et là, tu me feras plaisir ._

__Garçon, un café et un croissant s'il vous plait. Alors qu'as tu fait de ta soirée ?_

__J'ai éduqué mon ignorante de copine . Répondit-elle fièrement._

__A propos de quoi ?_

__De toi !_

J'avalai une gorgée de travers .

__Et comment tu as fait ?_

__Visionnage d'une saga en trois épisodes ,suivi d'une nuit de papotage très intéressante . Mais oublie de suite ta future question, tu ne sauras rien ._

__Hey ,on a fait un pacte ,je te rappelle ._

__Oui ,et celui ci est que je fasse en sorte de t'arranger une soirée en sa compagnie ,ce qui est fait pour moi, enfin presque …_

__Comment ca ,enfin presque ?_

__Tu sais que tu est chiant à vouloir tout savoir ?Elle sait qu'elle sort ce soir mais elle ne sait pas où, et encore moins avec qui … Mais je gère, alors laisse couler . D'ailleurs toi,il est où Kellan ?_

__Kellan est en mode marmotte à l'hôtel . Il sait qu'il sort ce soir avec une charmante jeune femme qui se prénomme Virginie . Un conseil ,il ne supporte pas qu'une femme lui résiste, alors à toi de jouer ,et au passage tu remarqueras que moi je ne te lâche pas …_

Je vis Virginie partir dans ses pensées.

__Allo la terre ?_

__Présente ,ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je sais comment m'y prendre .Bon, disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu .Jess a adoré les films ,et je l'ai entendue dire des choses très intéressantes à ton sujet alors, comme tu me l'as si bien dit ,à toi de jouer ._

__Ok ,tu lui as fait voir le trois premier tomes de la saga en un soir ?_

__Ben évidemment ! Tu crois quoi ? Au lieu de te prendre la tête à savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi en tant qu'acteu,r tu ferais mieux de cogiter à une excuse ._

__Une excuse pour ?_

__Tu as encore oublier de la payer, bougre d'andouille..._

__Tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ce coup ?_

__Franchement, t'es mignon, mais désolée, qu'est ce que tu peut être con quand t'es amoureux ! Mets 18 euros dans une enveloppe accompagnée d'un mot doux et n'oublie pas de le mettre à la date d'hier .Je ferai le facteur . Bon, parlons sérieusement. Tu comptes l'emmener où ce soir ?_

__Resto chic et ballade dans Paris ._

Virginie secoua la tête ,

__Catastrophe assurée. Écoute et enregistre .Un bar branché ,resto simple et boite, la tu es sûr qu'elle se lâchera dans tous les sens du terme . Organise ta soirée jusqu'à 1 h du mat ensuite on se retrouve par hasard sous la tour Eiffel ,au moins je suis sûr que tu trouveras . On finira la soirée à 4._

__Ok pour mo_i .

_**Pov Rob**_

Je glissai les 18 euros dans une enveloppe ainsi qu'un mot d'excuse simple mais compréhensif .

Sur un autre papier je griffonnai le numéro de Kellan ainsi que l'adresse de l'hôtel,Virginie devait le rejoindre au bar de celui-ci à 20H.

Virginie glissa les papiers dans sa veste .

__Sois ici à 19 h ._

Puis elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée .

Je retournais à l'hôtel tranquillement, attendant patiemment que la journée se déroule ,accompagné des commentaires et conseils de Kellan.

**Pdv Jess**

La journée touchait à sa fin ,une journée de pur régal à me faire chouchouter .

J'allumai mon portable ,lequel se mit a vibrer dans tous les sens ,une dizaine de message provenant tous du même destinataire .

__Salut toi ._

__Enfin! Pas trop tôt ! T'étais où ? Je t'attends depuis 1 heure !_

__L'esthéticienne a eu un peu de retard ._

__Un peu ? Elle s'est pris une méga pause clope tu veux dire ! Bon, rapplique à l'appart et fissa .Au fait j'ai du courrier pour toi ._

__Je suis là dans 5 minutes. Je sors du métro ._

__Ok ,mais magne toi ._

Je raccrochai et arrivai a l'appart 10 min plus tard .

__Je suis rentrée ._

Virginie me sauta dessus .

__Premièrement, j'ai besoin de tes talons noirs pour ce soir, et deuxièmement ,comment comptes-tu t'habiller ?_

__Dis-moi où je vais et je te répondrais... Les talons sont dans l'armoire, à leur place, où d'ailleurs j'espère les retrouver demain ._

__Oui, promis, comme d'hab! Ce soir il faut que tu sois à l'aise, mais classe et sexe ._

__Pour la tenue je pense à ma tunique noire plus une ceinture et des talons... Et pour mes chaussures, ce n'est pas comme d'hab! Je veux les voir demain matin dans mon armoire à mon réveil . Suis-je claire ._

__Limpide ,mais de toutes façons tu ne seras pas la demain matin ._

Je la regardai, perplexe.

__Et je serai où demain matin ?_

__A toi de me le dire ! Au fait, ton courrier est sur la table ._

Je laissa notre conversation de coter et ouvris l 'enveloppe ,en lisant le contenue mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ;

_**Je ne suis en rien pardonnable de ne pas vous les avoir remis en mains propre .**_

_**Je vous en expliquerais la raison de vive voix ce soir .**_

_**Et pour être honnête j'ai hâte de vous revoir .**_

_**Rpattz.**_

__Je t'écoute, c'est quoi ca? Demandai-je en regardant Virginie_

__Ben je sais pas, moi ... T'as une lettre, tu sais plus lire ? Bon ,tu fais pas ta chiante ,en plus t'en crèves d'envie et si tu veux mon avis..._

__Non ,je le veux pas ._

__Et ben je te le donne quand même ! Une nuit de folie n'as jamais tué personne. En plus ce mec est canon .Tu sais, certaines paieraient pour être à ta place ._

__Ok ,t'as gagné. Je sors ce soir et je me lâche. Mais dis-moi une chose... Tu gagnes quoi dans l'histoire ?_

__Deux choses : Kellan alias Emmett ,et te revoir sourire et prendre du plaisir ._

A ce moment je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et la serrai très fort .

Aprés quelques temps de préparation Virginie me conduisit à l'endroit de mon Rdv .

* * *

**_Hihi ,le suivant sera le Rdv ._**

**_Robisous les Belettes ._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voila les rdv tant attendu ,bonne lecture les ma petite gourmande je pense que tu sera rassasié avec celui ci hihi._**

**_Toujours un clin d'œil a ma chérie qui m'inspire et merci a marie pour la correction ._**

**_Bonne lecture ._**

* * *

**_Soirée Rendez-vous…_**

PDV Rob.

Je me tenais devant le café à attendre comme quelques heures auparavant. Un détail avait, par contre, changé… J'avais comme une boule d'angoisse qui me comprimer l'abdomen. Puis, comme une révélation, elle est apparue tel un ange vêtu d'une petite robe noire soulignée d'une large ceinture. Son maquillage était plus soutenu que celui que je lui connaissais, mais ça ne faisait qu'engendrer plus de beauté chez elle et plus de désir chez moi. Mon regard se posa sur ses jambes… J'aurais tellement voulu les caresser, plaquer mes mains contre son corps.

Secouant la tête, je repris mes esprits. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux face à moi. C'est alors que Virginie murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas à l'oreille de son amie avant de me lancer.

__Pense à notre conversation… Moi je vous quitte, je suis attendue. À plus tard…_

Sans un mot de plus, elle repartit en sautillant comme une gamine allant chercher sa récompense. En y repensant, cette expression était tout à fait appropriée.

PDV Jess.

_Il sait que tu sais qui il est. Je t'aime ma belle. Lâche-toi.

Voilà les mots que Virginie m'avait murmurés avant de partir. Je me sentais troublée par cet homme. Non par son statut de star de cinéma, mais plutôt par ce qu'il dégageait. Je me surprenais à l'admirer plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir ressembler à ses midinettes qui devaient scander son prénom dans la rue sur son passage. Je pris donc sur moi d'oublier ce rendez-vous arrangé et j'entamai la conversation.

__Salut, comment vas-tu ? Euh… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie ?_

__Aucun problème. Bien au contraire, me dit-il en souriant. Je vais bien merci et je te retourne la question ?_

__Je vais aussi bien que quelqu'un qui n'a pas pris de vacances depuis 18 mois et qui vient de profiter de sa première journée de vrai repos._

__Parfait ! Cela signifie donc que tu es fraîche et dispo pour la nuit ?_

Je lui souris donc.

__On dirait bien que oui._

PDV Rob.

Son sourire me transportait. Je lui attrapai donc la main et nous commençâmes à déambuler dans les rues. Nous arrêtant devant un bar à ambiance, je lui proposai d'entrer, ce qu'elle accepta amplement à mon plus grand bonheur. Jessica, connaissant une des serveuses, s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire bonjour pendant que je m'installais dans un coin un peu plus tranquille du bar afin que l'on puisse parler et faire plus ample connaissance. Malheureusement, ma notoriété esquiva rapidement ma tranquillité... Une fan un peu plus persévérante que celles que j'avais connues depuis mon arrivée à Paris se jeta sur mes lèvres alors que Jessica revenait vers moi.

PDV Jess.

Ayant dit bonjour à la serveuse que je connaissais puisqu'elle était une de mes clientes, je me dirigeai vers la table où Rob s'était installé. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir cette… Rhaaa… Cette sangsue complètement débraillée pendue aux lèvres de l'homme que je convoitais intérieurement. Le temps de les rejoindre, Robert avait déjà écarté sa prétendante. Je ne pus quand même pas m'empêcher de lancer une petite réflexion de mon cru à cette demoiselle.

__J'ignorais qu'agripper un homme pour l'embrasser sauvagement était une nouvelle technique de drague… La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, assure-toi que ta proie était consentante, dis-je en souriant cyniquement._

Malgré son jeune âge, elle me répondit du tac au tac.

__Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Robert n'était pas ravi de ce baiser, sale grognasse._

Je bouillais littéralement de colère.

__Pardon ! J'hallucine là... ou tu m'as traité de grognasse ?_

__Non, t'hallucines pas GROGNASSE…_

Mon regard croisa celui de Rob et il prit la parole avant moi.

POV Rob.

__Il serait mieux que vous vous nous laissiez mademoiselle._

Ma fan me regardait, l'air désespéré… Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et la suite me laissa complètement abasourdi. Jessica reprit la parole lançant un regard expressif à la jeune fille.

__Merci, mais je sais encore me défendre seule. Quant à toi, petite pétasse que tu es du haut de tes 15 ans et encore, je n'en suis pas sûre que tu les aies. Ce qui prouve qu'un homme est consentant, c'est le regard qu'il fait après un baiser. Comme tu as osé lui en volé un, tu te rappelles de son expression, non ? Regarde maintenant celle qu'il va avoir maintenant._

POV Jess.

Emportée par la colère et le désir, je me jetai sur les lèvres de mon partenaire, lui offrant un baiser torride et langoureux.

POV Rob.

Complètement surpris, je sentis cette voluptueuse chaleur se poser contre mes lèvres. Je pouvais enfin goûter à ses lèvres que j'avais désirées à la seconde où je les avais vues.

Son baiser était tendre et fort à la fois, une infinie douceur mélangée à l'effluve de la passion. Mes mains se placèrent automatiquement dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant un peu plus de mon corps.

POV Jess.

Étant novatrice de ce baiser, j'en restais néanmoins surprise. Jamais je me serrais attendue à autant de sensations… Mon cœur battait la chamade comme si une puissante fièvre avait pris possession de moi.

Je rompis avec regret ce délice afin de reprendre mon souffle tout en regardant mon ennemie d'un regard qui parlait de lui-même. Celle-ci quitta donc le bar sans un mot de plus.

Replongeant dans le regard de Rob, je me sentis très confuse, mais en même temps ravie de ce qui venait de se produire.

__Excuse-moi de t'avoir pris au dépourvu… Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'insulte. Je suis du genre impulsive et enfin…_

Je me mélangeais dans mes paroles et une sensation étrange m'envahit… Je la connaissais bien cette sensation même si j'essayais de lutter contre. Je tombais lentement, mais sûrement, amoureuse de cet homme.

Il me sortit de ma réflexion avec une voix dénuée d'assurance.

__Puis-je te poser une question ?_

Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

__Oui bien sûr._

__Aurais-tu été aussi impulsive, je veux dire dans ce baiser, si j'avais été ...Mrs Been ?_

J'éclatai de rire.

__Non… je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point et…, lui répondis-je, honteuse comme une fillette s'étant fait prendre avec la main dans le pot de biscuit. Je dois avouer que j'y est mis autant de cœur, car c'était toi tout simplement._

_La serveuse arriva au même instant pour prendre notre commande._

__Je prendrais une bière et..._

__Une pina colada s'il vous plait._

Après un petit instant de silence…

__Alors, puis-je savoir comment notre soirée va se dérouler ?_

POV Rob.

Je flottais littéralement sur un nuage ayant encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'avait embrassé fougueusement par colère contre cette fan, mais également par envie. J'espérais intérieurement que cette colère pouvait paraître comme une forme de jalousie.

Je me devais de lui répondre calmement sans compromettre la réunification qui devait suivre.

__Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de lieux puisque je ne connais pas la ville, mais j'avais pensé à un petit bar sympathique pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance et que nous avons déjà trouvé. Ensuite, un repas dans un resto simple et sympa. C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de tes connaissances parisiennes… Aussi, j'aimerais bien voir la tour Eiffel… Enfin, on avisera après… Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_

Elle me regardait bizarrement, ce qui me fit douter de mon talent d'acteur. La serveuse me sauva lorsqu'elle apporta nos consommations.

__Merci. Je suis d'accord avec tes plans. Pour le resto simple et sympa, il y a la Lucania dans le 7e. C'est un italien, tu aimes ?_

__Oui, c'est parfait._

Je la regardai intrigué.

__Pourquoi le 7e en particulier ?_

__Heu… Pour une raison évidente ! La tour Eiffel se trouve dans le 7e, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire._

__Ok ! Mon ignorance est enfin dévoilée au grand jour._

Notre soirée se passa mieux que je ne l'espérais. Je découvris une jeune femme aimant la vie, son métier et tout plein de petites choses sans équivoque. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, quelques petits gestes tendres se mêlant à des regards complices. Sortis du restaurant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tour Eiffel. Ma compagne était joyeuse tout autant que moi. Le vin devait avoir sa part de responsabilités, mais, pour ma part, sa présence seule m'enivrait de bonheur.

Un regard à ma montre… 00h45. Nous étions seuls sous la tour. Le clair de lune illuminait ses yeux.

Repensant au conseil de Virginie, je me rapprochai d'elle en humant l'odeur de son parfum. Puis, oubliant trac et appréhension, je fondis sur ses lèvres...

À un autre moment et un autre lieu…

20H00 Arrivée à l'hôtel.

PDV Virginie.

J'approchais du bar tranquillement, complètement décontractée. Kellan m'attendait apparemment en très charmante compagnie. Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air celui-là… Mais peu importe. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de me l'accaparer, rien ne se mettrait sur mon chemin. Arrivant à son niveau, je lui souris et pris un regard séducteur.

__Salut, je suis Virginie._

Il resta sans voix en me voyant. Je décidai donc de m'adresser à la jeune femme qui lui tenait compagnie.

__Désolée, mais nous avions rendez-vous tous les deux. Donc, là maintenant, tu déranges. Mais si tu aimes les acteurs, j'ai vu Robert Pattinson dans le 19e, il y a _environ 30 minutes.

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Kellan avant de s'esquiver promptement. Kellan arborait un sourire complice en me faisant signe de m'assoir auprès de lui.

__Robert… Dans le 19e… Il y a 30 min ? Alors que nous sommes complètement à l'opposé dans le 15e et que c'est une heure de pointe._

__Oui ! Ben, elle est pas douée et moi je suis débarrassée alors... Dis-moi, tu as l'air de connaître Paris ?_

__Vite fait… Que désires-tu boire ?_

__Hum… Margarita Froozle pour commencer._

__Super ! Garçon, 2 margaritas froozle._

Le serveur s'exécutât rapidement et Kellan leva son verre pour trinquer.

__Alors Virginie, je constate que Rob ne m'a pas menti._

__Vas y… Développe._

__Taille moyenne, bien faite et des yeux pétillants accompagnés d'un caractère fort. J'ajouterais même sacrément sexy._

__Merci des compliments. Bon, je te donne la température. Nous avons libre choix jusqu'à 00h30. À 01h00, rendez-vous sous la tour Eiffel puis virée en boîte avec Jess et Rob._

__Ok. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir mettre un visage sur la femme qui hante ses nuits. Et j'espère qu'il va conclure. Ça m'éviterait de l'entendre fantasmer toutes les nuits._

Il me fit un sourire coincé.

__Rien n'est moins sûr. Elle est du genre à être très prudente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on se retrouve pour finir la soirée. Bon, si tu me parlais de toi. Nous avons quatre heures pour faire connaissance._

_Il s'approcha de moi pausant sa main sur mon genou_

_._

__J'ai vraiment hâte de te connaître._

Posant à mon tour ma main sur la sienne en esquivant un sourire enjôleur.

__Idem jeune homme, dis-je en repoussant sa main, mais il me frauda un peu plus d'un verre de Margarita et de beaux sourires pour que je finisse dans ton lit._

PDV Kellan.

Cette fille m'a cloué le bec… Une première ! C'était un véritable feu follet. Peu importe les moyens à employer, elle devait craquer. Je venais de passer vingt minutes en sa compagnie et elle me retournait déjà la tête puisque j'avais pris le soin de bien la reluquer pendant qu'elle dégageait la prénommée Mylène avec hargne.

Elle était bourrée de charme, extrêmement bien roulé. Son jean moulant mettait parfaitement en valeur ses jambes superbement dessinées sans parler de son sublime postérieur. Sa cambrure était sublimement embellie par un petit top noir légèrement décolleté. Sa chevelure longue retombait en cascades sur ses épaules.

Pour moi, elle représentait la féminité hargneuse dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était tout ce qui me faisait fantasmer.

__Très bien. Alors avale ton verre que je t'en paye un autre._

__Je vais l'avaler et tu pourras m'en offrir comme bon te semble et même me payer le resto si ça te fait plaisir, mais je ne vais pas l'avaler sans le savourer. Ça non._

PDV Virginie.

Je portai la paille à mes lèvres tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toute la soirée, nous avons joué au chat et à la souris et je déstabilisais complètement mon partenaire au point qu'il signait mon prénom en guise d'autographe. Ce qui me fit doucement rire.

En guise de resto, nous achetâmes des sandwichs que nous avons ensuite déguster au bord du Lac Triomphe, puis, je fis un caprice afin d'obtenir une énorme glace en guise de dessert. La dégustant ensemble, je pris un malin plaisir à lui étaler de la chantilly sur le bout du nez.

Sa vengeance fut sans appel. Il me plaqua au sol tel un rugbyman se jetant sur la balle.

Nous étions tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe fraîche et je pouvais sentir à travers son tee-shirt la dureté de ses abdominaux. Penché sur moi, le regard joueur et coquin, il me vola un baiser que je lui rendis avec plaisir et volupté.

Me défaisant de notre étreinte et regardant la pendule du clocher proche du lac, je m'écriai.

__Merde ! Désolée, c'était génial, mais on doit y aller il est 00 h30._

__Ok… On y va._

Il se leva et m'embrassa une seconde fois, puis me prit la main. Nous partîmes donc en direction de la tour.

Notre surprise fut totale… Enfin, surtout la mienne lorsqu'en arrivant, je découvris ma Jess suspendue aux lèvres de Robert.

* * *

**Alors les belettes laissaient vous tenter une petite review pour votre opinion .**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilou les belettes gros bisous à ma tite gourmande et aussi à louloutte sans oublié ma sœur de cœur et marie qui me corrige .**_

* * *

**_Rendez-vous à quatre_**

PDV Virginie.

Notre arrivée fut fracassante et Kellan jubilait totalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner ou plutôt de hurler son point de vue.

__Géniale, cette soirée pelle sous la tour. C'est chaud… Rob, le beau goss est dans la place…_

Je m'empressai de lui couper la parole.

__Hey ! Comment on se retrouve ? Alors, cette soirée s'est bien passée ?_

Jess me regarda d'une manière que seule moi pouvais comprendre. La traduction ? Soirée sympa, mais tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre.

__Oui, merci. Dis-moi donc… Qui est ton nouvel ami ?_

__Heu… Je te présente Kellan Lutz alias Emmett Cullen._

PDV Jessica.

Le nom du partenaire de Virginie m'était totalement inconnu en revanche celui d'Emmett Cullen me parlait davantage, et je compris à cet instant que ce formidable début de soirée n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un redoutable traquenard. Connaissant la miss par cœur, j'étais persuadée d'avoir été l'objet d'un chantage auprès de mon nouveau compagnon… Une soirée avec moi contre une soirée avec lui.

__Ok, donc je suppose que je suis tombée dans une machination monumentale ?_

Robert me sourit, interrogateur.

__Tu regrettes ?_

__Je n'aime pas spécialement être manipulée, dis-je en regardant mon amie. Tu peux être sûre que je mettrai les choses au clair avec les personnes concernées. Mais, pour répondre à ta question… Non, je ne regrette rien, du moins jusqu'à présent._

Virginie, étant pressée de passer à un autre sujet, proposa une idée forte intéressante.

__Heu… Le Queen Club est ouvert ce soir, alors si une virée en boîte vous tente, on peut finir la soirée ensemble ?_

Je regardai les garçons.

_L_e Queen est une discothèque où l'on passe principalement de la techno et du Rnb. Ça vous convient ?_

Kellan s'empressa de répondre.

__Houch ! Vous voir bouger sur de Rnb, je vais défaillir, c'est sûr. Ce soir, c'est chaud bouillant et je suis plus que partant._

En rigolant de bon cœur et en voyant Virginie lui coller une tarte derrière la tête, je me replongeai dans les yeux de Rob.

__Et toi ?_

__Je vais où tu s_eras.

Je souris, complètement séduite.

Nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers le Queen et Kellan se plaignait de sa calotte ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

__Sérieux, c'est pas une femme caractérielle que j'ai rencontrée, mais une v_éritable tigresse. Grrrr…

Les connaissances de ma louloute nous évitèrent une queue de plusieurs mètres de long et la popularité de nos partenaires nous offrit les quatre entrées gratuites plus une bouteille d'alcool de notre choix. On nous installa dans un espace privé où nous avions une vue imprenable sur la boîte. Nous prîmes notre premier verre tout en discutant agréablement, faisant connaissance avec nos deux apollons. La soirée se poursuivait tranquillement, les verres se vidaient. Virginie et moi, nous eûmes finalement ce que l'on appelait notre quart d'heure de folies quotidiennes. Se ruant sur la piste de danse, nous nous laissions emporter par cette musique rythmée qui réchauffait nos corps alors que l'alcool réchauffait notre tête. Les garçons discutèrent un moment sans nous quitter des yeux et nous étions jalousées par toute la population féminine de la discothèque. Profitant de cela, nous prenions un pied d'enfer à nous déhancher.

PDV Rob.

__Rob… Retiens-moi ou je vais lui sauter dessus… Mais regarde-moi cette fille bouger, elle me rend complètement dingue. Tu peux me croire, je l'aurai et quand ce sera fait, je lui ferai de ses trucs qui la feront crier sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter._

__Je rêve ou elle te résiste ?_

__Pour le moment… Et elle s'en amuse, mais je l'aurai, dit-il avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard._

__Et toi, la tour Eiffel t'a plu ? Et je ne te parle pas uniquement du rez-de-chaussée._

__À vrai dire, je suis incapable de te dire combien d'étages elle comporte._

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un éclat de rire. Je regardais les filles danser et se déhancher avec envie. M'apprêtant à me glisser dans la foule pour les rejoindre avec Kellan, lorsque mon portable vibra dans mes poches. Je fis alors signe à Kellan de les rejoindre, lui disant que mon appel ne serait pas très long.

Ouvrant mon téléphone, je découvris un message de Kristen. Elle avait été ma partenaire à l'écran, mais également à la ville. Notre histoire s'était terminée par mon choix, ce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter. Il faut dire que notre cohabitation ne devait pas arranger les choses.

_**3 jours sans nouvelles… Merci de penser un minimum à moi. J'ai su que tu étais sur Paris… Merci les paparazzis… N'oublie pas que je t'aime, tu me manques toi et ton corps...**_

_**Appelle-moi.**_

_**Ta Kristen.**_

Une fois de plus, le message ressemblait à tous les autres. Je lui répondis donc vite fait.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Je suis avec Kellan.**_

_**Je t'appelle dès que je le peux… Promis.**_

_**Tu me manques aussi.**_

_**Rpattz**_

Je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche et partis retrouver notre petit groupe. Les danses se firent plus sensuelles et plus collées. Je pouvais voir Kellan qui prenait un malin plaisir à voler des baisers à Virginie qu'elle lui offrait ou refusait à son gré. Quant à moi, je profitais de la proximité de nos deux corps, plaçant mes mains dans le creux des reins de Jessica puis les faisant glisser sur ses hanches. Après une bonne demi-heure de Rnb, nous entrâmes dans une série de slows. Un moment de câlins, d'une proximité étroite accompagnée de doux baisers.

PDV Kellan.

Un slow… Cette musique retentit dans ma tête comme un appel au crime ou si vous préférez à l'amour. Une danse lente et sensuelle sur laquelle mes mains pourraient s'aventurer sur le corps de ma proie. Ma tigresse était devenue gazelle et moi, je régnais tel un lion dans la savane. Plaçant mes mains sur son postérieur délicieusement ferme, j'en savourais chaque forme, mais à mon grand désespoir, elle remonta mes mains au niveau de ses reins en m'envoyant un regard moqueur, ce qui me rendit encore plus fou et plus envieux d'elle. Je lui murmurai donc à l'oreille.

__Je t'aurai tôt ou tard._

Elle me répondit d'une voix sensuelle.

__Rectification… Je t'aurai, car c'est moi qui décide où quand et comment._

PDV Virginie.

Je prenais un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Aussi sûr de lui que cet apollon l'était, je prenais un malin plaisir à mener le grand Kellan Lutz par la bout du nez. Vous devinerez que c'était loin de me déplaire. Voulant augmenter son supplice de quelques degrés, je lui évoquai quelques-uns de mes fantasmes.

__Imagine… Toi et moi, une chaleur torride dans un repère de fauve… Seule protection ? Quelques barreaux entourant un lit rond recouvert de voilage. Nos deux corps nus, l'un contre l'autre ou plutôt l'un dans l'autre, hummm… Offre-moi cette mise en scène et je m'offre à toi dans la seconde…_

Je le vis sourire et acquiescer avec plaisir.

__Tu veux de la chaleur, je t'en donnerai. Tu désires des fauves et du danger, tu seras servie… Le tout avec un lit rond entouré de barreaux, plus option champagne à volonté servi dans des verres en cristal. Je relève le défi, dans une semaine au plus tard, tu seras dans ce lit avec moi pour une nuit torride en tout point._

J'imaginai avec délice cette future nuit qui m'attendait. La soirée se termina et ils nous déposèrent à l'appartement sur un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre leur hôtel.

* * *

Comme toujours donné moi vos avis ,une tite review please .

Sykana .


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilou la suite les belettes et oui il va encore falloir patiente un peu miss gourmande .Plus c'est long plus c'est bon .Lemon bientôt promis .**  


* * *

_**Secrets d'amitié.**_

PDV Jess.

Nous entrâmes dans l'appartement et un coup d'œil à ma montre… 7 h30. Il me restait exactement 24h pour finir mes préparatifs de départ et évidemment, je n'avais strictement rien commencé. Autant je pouvais être droite et prévoyante en affaires, autant je vivais au jour le jour dans ma vie privée. Repoussant la corvée de la valise à cette fin de journée, je m'écroulai sur mon lit n'ayant pourtant nullement l'intention de dormir. Je pus également constater que Virginie était dans la même situation que moi lorsque je la vis débouler dans ma chambre telle une furie en soif de détails croustillants.

__Alors, alors, alors... Dis-moi vite, vite ... Je veux tout savoir. Comment il embrasse ? Est-ce que c'était le premier baiser sous la tour ou pas? Et dans ce cas, le premier c'était où ? Allez... Réponds-moi._

Je la regardais, amusée par tant de curiosité. Sans parler, ma façon de la regarder lui fit comprendre mes pensées.

__Ah, ça non ! Le silence en guise de punition est une injustice totalement illégale ! Je te jure que tu parleras… Même si je dois te torturer !_

__J'aimerais bien voir comment…_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle cherchant de quoi me faire parler. Puis, sans crier gare, elle partit en courant vers le salon où elle revint dix minutes plus tard. Entre-temps, j'eus droit à des…

__LALALAHIHOU ! Tu ne dormiras pas ! Écoute ma voix, tu parleras… Je connais ta faiblesse, tu me diras ce que je veux savoir…_

Je rigolai, me demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle préparait. Elle repassa la porte de la chambre avec un plateau repas… Un succulent et appétissant petit déjeuner pour deux personnes.

__Tu vois tout ça ? Tu n'y toucheras point et ça…_

Elle sortit au même instant mon pêché mignon par excellence, un poche de nougat… NOUGAT ! Le mot en lui-même me faisait saliver de gourmandise.

__Hey! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ça, lui dis-je en ayant les bras croisés sur ma poitrine arborant une moue déçue._

__J'en suis consciente mais ça va être pire… Imagine-le, au bord de tes lèvres... À la limite de le sentir croquer sous tes dents. Hum…Cette explosion de saveur dans ta bouche ouuuu… Crois-tu qu'un tel délice vaille tant de cachoteries ?_

Sous cette description si active qu'elle accompagnait bien évidemment d'une gestuelle raffinée sans pour autant allez jusqu'au bout… Ben quoi… Elle aimait pas le nougat. Je me jetai sur elle en lui arrachant l'objet de mon désir et le portai à mes lèvres dans un éclat de rire.

__C'est bon… Tu as gagnée, dis-je de mauvaise grâce. Je parlerai, mais donne-moi cette poche._

Elle s'empressa de réaliser mon désir.

__Alors non, ce n'était pas le premier baiser sous la tour, mais... Il était le premier venant de lui._

__Comment ça, tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as embrassé la première._

Virginie me regarda, réellement surprise.

__Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait à ma meilleure copine ? Allez qui que tu sois, sors de ce corps._

J'éclatai de rire à ses réflexions, puis lui racontai notre premier baiser. Elle fut complètement estomaquée.

__Alors là, si on m'avait dit ça. J'imagine qu'il devait jubiler le jeune homme. Toi en croqueuse d'hommes, dit-elle en éclatant de rire, on aura tout vu._

Elle garda le silence pendant un petit moment, pensive.

__Bon et sinon, comment sont ses baisers ? Des détails, vite je veux des détails, tous les détails._

Je me mis à rêvasser en y repensant.

__Doux, chaud, tendre, magique et..._

__Oh oh !_

__Quoi ?_

__Tu tombes amoureuse, toi._

Je me redressai, très confuse.

__N'importe quoi._

__Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête. Tu es inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et ce depuis mercredi._

Je pris un air renfrogné.

__Tu sais quoi ? Il y a bien trop de vocabulaire dans ta bouche pour une heure si tardive, dis-je en voulant éviter le sujet de mon ressenti._

__Et toi, raconte. Je dirais même raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mercredi soir._

POV Virginie.

Et voilà… L'heure de vérité était arrivée, celle où je devrais avouer toute ma manipulation. J'imaginais déjà les réflexions : « Perso, j'ai pas besoin d'une agence matrimoniale et patati et patata. ». Enfin, je pris soin de ne révéler que quelques détails. Je devais rester confuse, car il me restait encore à peaufiner l'idée qu'il puisse l'accompagner en vacances. Je racontai à Jess notre soirée du mercredi ainsi que notre rendez-vous du jeudi matin évitant bien évidemment le passage du mot d'excuse accompagné du règlement de la coupe. Puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me sermonner, je continuai.

__Et tu peux oublier tes réflexions, car, à mon avis, un peu d'action sentimentale ne te ferait pas de mal et je suis certaine que le meilleur reste à venir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

Je la regardai avec un gros sourire aux lèvres.

__Vu les idées tordues que tu as, oui j'imagine bien, mais on n'est pas rendu là. De plus, je n'oublie pas son statut de star et également qu'il sera parti dans quelques jours._

Jessica souffla un bon coup et dit, triste…

__Et à mon avis, il aura mieux à faire que de se rappeler de simples vacances à Paris. Sans oublier que je pars demain sur Royan, donc affaire classée._

Elle me tendit une perche monumentale que je devais absolument saisir.

__Non et non, mademoiselle… Affaire en cours, tu veux dire. Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas de venir avec toi ?_

L'appart de Royan peut facilement accueillir 2 personnes.

_Euh… Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'y a qu'un lit et le clic-clac date d'avant-guerre…

_Je sais et c'est justement ça qui est intéressant. Écoute-moi bien… Nous sommes au mois de novembre, les températures avoisinent les 2°C, dis-je en prenant un air très… innocent. Il pourrait te tenir c_haud._

POV Jess.

L'idée me semblait bien sympathique… Toute une semaine pour faire connaissance avec l'acteur le plus prisé du moment. Ce même acteur qui, un instant, m'avait fait oublier ma rancœur envers la gente masculine.

__J'y penserai, promis._

Je la vis s'extasier intérieurement.

__Mais seulement après une bonne douche et quelques heures de sommeil dont j'ai grandement besoin._

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

__Et avec Kellan c'était comment ?_

Virginie me suivit et j'éclatai de rire la voyant imité un pêcheur remontant une grosse prise.

__Je ferre la bête, me cria-t-elle. Non, sérieusement, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien que hier soir depuis des lustres._

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

__Ok, alors partons du principe que ce sont des acteurs adulés par des millions de fans. Nous aurions tort de ne pas profiter d'une petite goutte de bonheur et de nouveauté._

__Tu sais que cette phrase et la meilleure que tu aies dite depuis des siècles._

Nous fûmes prises d'un éclat de rire commun. Après avoir prise chacune notre douche et un bon petit déjeuner ensemble tout en continuant de papoter, nous nous sommes accordées quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

POV Robert.

Un regard derrière moi et la porte de l'immeuble s'était refermée. Kellan se tenait à mes côtés et j'en profitai pour faire le point depuis mon arrivée dans la capitale française. J'étais ici depuis 5 jours à peine et j'étais déjà tombé raide dingue d'une femme… et quelle femme ! Je pensais à elle constamment en m'imaginant ce qu'elle faisait. Tout semblait parfait, idyllique. Cette nuit passée avec elle avait été un pur bonheur. Lundi, nous étions de parfaits étrangers et aujourd'hui, vendredi, nous étions ensembles. Ce bonheur m'apportait beaucoup de bien-être et en même temps, beaucoup de questions dont une en particulier. Comment une histoire aussi mouvementée que serait la nôtre pouvait-elle survivre avec un océan entre nous ? Rien n'était sûr et pourtant mon cœur se serait déjà juste à y penser. Un regard à Kellan et il comprit une partie de mon malaise.

__Laisse courir et profite de ce qu'elle veut bien te donner. Tu réfléchiras plus tard . Tu veux mon avis ?_

Voyant le sourire qu'il arborait, je m'inquiétai de sa future sortie…

__Donne toujours ?_

__Ton plus gros soucis n'est pas de savoir si tu la reverras ou pas, mais plutôt de savoir quand tu pourras la hum chouf boum…_

_Je le regardai de travers._

__Quoi ! J'ai des yeux pour voir et j'ai très bien vu que sous sa petite jupe, elle était sacrement bien roulée…_

__Stop, j'ai compris merci, dis-je avant de partir à rire. Bon et sinon Virginie ?_

__Elle, c'est un boomerang explosif, de la dynamite à l'état pur. Des formes sublimes… Tu peux me croire. Là, je ne lâche pas l'affaire. Cette fille me retourne la tête, mais je te jure, aussi sûr que je m'appelle Kellan, je la ferai fondre dans une cage._

__Dans une cage ?_

__Ouais ! C'est son fantasme, faire l'amour dans une cage entourée de fauves. Je sais pas où je vais trouver des fauves, mais fais-moi confiance ! Je suis super motivée._

__Je te fait confiance et juste pour info, sais-tu qu'elle travaille dans un Zoo ?_

__A vrai dire, on a pas parlé de ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, mais oui… Ça, c'est de l'idée !_

__Tu me fais peur…_

__Mais non, t'inquiète ! Je gère le truc._

__Si tu le dis…_

Tout juste arrivé à l'hôtel, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et sombrai dans les bras de Morphée pendant que Kellan peaufinait son plan d'attaque.

POV Kellan.

Robert dormait, mais moi, j'étais remonté comme un jouet mécanique. Toute cette énergie devait être mise en action. Je commençai ma matinée par 1 h de jogging, puis 2 h de musculation. S'en suivit une bonne douche, un peu de parfum et je me lançai dans mes plans de conquête. Faisant le touriste, je me payai une petite visite du zoo. Mon objectif premier… Repérer les lieux. Je déambulais parmi les animaux, puis, au bout d'une heure, j'arrivai dans la partie des fauves. Au même instant, un jeune homme m'accosta pour me demander un autographe et celui-ci était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc sur lequel était inscrit Zoo de Vincennes. Je signai son autographe pendant qu'il m'expliquait son admiration pour le personnage que j'incarnais dans la saga Twilight.

Un fan travaillant au zoo de Vincennes… Voilà exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… Je venais de trouver mon nouveau meilleur pote.

__Hey ! Dis-moi, j'aurais un marché à te proposer. Hum… Désolé, mais quel est ton nom ?_

Je voyais le jeune garçon jubiler d'excitation.

__Arnaud et peu importe le marché, c'est accepter d'avance._

__Cool ! Alors, dis-moi tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ?_

_Je suis stagiaire, mais le zoo appartient à mon père. Donc j'y bosse à chaque vacances et occasionnellement, quelques soirs par semaine. Pourquoi ?

Je lui expliquai mon projet sans m'étendre sur les détails.

__Bon… Pour faire court, il me faudrait un accès au zoo un soir dans la semaine. Je dois impressionner une demoiselle dure en affaire._

Malgré la difficulté de ma demande, il me promit de faire le maximum.

__Bon, alors pour ma peine, je veux un accès sur le tournage de Révélation._

__Marché conclu._

Ayant mis notre pacte au point, nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone pour son plus grand plaisir. Je repris ma marche, direction la sortie du zoo. À 12h30, ayant fait tout ce qui me préoccupait, je retournai à l'hôtel histoire de dormir une heure ou deux.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus Robisous .Laisser vous tente donnée loi votre avis ce n'est que bénéfique pour moi afin de m'améliorer .**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Plus que 3 jeune fille ,j'aime être sadique mdr ._**

**_Bonne lecture les belettes ._**

* * *

**_Rêve ou réalité._**

PDV Jess.

13H45. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les volets, illuminant mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux lentement. Confuse, prise entre le rêve et la réalité, je me demandais si j'avais imaginé cette nuit, ses baisers si tendres, cette jalousie maladive qui m'avait habitée lorsque cette jeune fille s'était délibérément accrocher à ses lèvres. Un regard autour de moi et je vis Virginie endormie à mes côtés… Les souvenirs de notre conversation matinale me revinrent en mémoire. C'est alors que je sentis une vague d'émotion m'envahir. Reprenant mes esprits, je me levai et commençai à remplir ma valise. Jetant un vague regard à mon portable, je vis que je n'avais reçu aucun message. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu m'en envoyer un sans même connaître mon numéro. Virginie, quant à elle, se réveilla tranquillement une heure après moi.

__Salut dormeuse._

Elle me répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

__Chalut… Humm… Quelle heure est-il ?_

__14h50 …_

Je la vis se lever et sortir du lit en 4e vitesse.

__La merde… J'ai zappé de mettre mon réveil. Je remplace Arnaud aujourd'hui et j'embauche dans 40 minutes._

Elle sauta dans ses fringues et enfila ses chaussures en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée.

__Je passe te voir tout à l'heure. Courage ma belle._

La porte claqua et je répondis un bref Ok bisous…

16h00. Ma valise était terminée et je fis un inventaire rapide vérifiant que tout était au point. C'est là que je m'aperçus que le portable de la miss était resté sur la table du salon. Jetant un coup d'œil dans son répertoire, je relevai un numéro en particulier et lui envoyai un message.

_**Petit 1: Salut c'est Jess.**_

_**Petit 2 : Bien dormi ?**_

_**Petit 3 : Je voulais te remercier pour la soirée… Alors, je me suis permis de dérober ton numéro… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.**_

_**Petit 4 : À bientôt …**_

POV Rob.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Sortant de mon sommeil, j'attrapai mon téléphone. J'avais trois appels manqués, tous de Kristen et trois messages. Les deux premiers venaient également de Kristen.

_**Tu devais**__** m'appeler et j'attends toujours**__**.**_

_**Tu me manques, ta Kristen.**_

_**Rob, il est 16h, je m'inquiète… Rappelle-moi…**_

_**Je t'aime, ta Kristen pour toujours.**_

Je pris soin de lui répondre avant de lire le dernier message.

_**Comme hier**__**,**__**tu t'inquiète**__**s**__** pour rien**__**… J**__**e viens de me réveille**__**r et je suis en un seul morceau..**__**.**_

_**S'il te plaît, rends-moi service et arrête tout ça. Oublie-moi ! Tu te fais du mal inutilement… On en a parlé et tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense.**_

_**À bientôt.**_

_**Rpattz.**_

J'envoyai le message et lus le suivant, sans me douter j'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Premièrement, Jessica prenait de mes nouvelles, mais en plus, j'étais maintenant en possession de son numéro. Ravi, je m'empressai de lui répondre.

16H20

_**Petit 1 : Ravi.**_

_**Petit 2 : Oui.**_

_**Petit 3: Non, bien au contraire.**_

_**Petit 4 : Quand ?**_

POV Jess.

Ayant quelques heures devant moi, je me plaçai devant mon ordi et entrepris quelques recherches. J'avais l'intention d'en connaître davantage sur l'homme avec qui j'avais passé ma nuit.

**Google, moteur de recherche : Robert Pattinson.**

La vibration de mon portable me sortit de mon occupation. Tout en lisant, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Ne voulant pas paraître désespérée, j'attendis une bonne heure avant de lui répondre.

Une heure qui me parut interminable. Puis :

17h20

_**Petit 1 : Quand tu veux**__**.**_

_**Petit 2 : Je pars demain. Donc nous avons peu de temps.**_

_**Petit 3 : Mon train part à 7h30 pour Royan.**_

POV Rob.

De nouveau, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit et cette fois-ci, c'est Kellan qui fut réveillé.

__Désolé mon pote._

Il ronchonnait.

__Tu connais pas le mode vibreur._

Je le laissai marmonner, ma lecture me paraissait beaucoup plus intéressante. Je lui répondis donc.

17h30.

_**Petit 1 :**__**Le plus**__** tôt possible**__**.**_

_**Petit 2 : Triste.**_

_**Petit 3 : Puis-je venir ?**_

Je reçu un énorme coussin un plein visage.

__Désole mon pote, dit Kellan, ironique. Touché. Bon que veut-elle ?_

Faisant l'ignorant en lui relançant le coussin.

__Coulé, qui ça ?_

__La reine d'Angleterre… Andouille. Alors qu'est-ce que Jess t'a écrit ?_

__Qui te dit que c'est Jess ?_

__ Ta tête de débile et le sourire niais que tu affiches._

Une réponse m'arriva aussitôt.

17H35

_**Petit 1**__** :**__** Quelle impatience**__**.**_

_**Petit 2 : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Petit 3 : Pourquoi pas ?**_

__Allo ! La lune, ici Kellan en direct de la terre, m'entends-tu ?_

__Cinq sur cinq, crois-tu pouvoir survivre dans la jungle parisienne sans moi ? demandai-je en arborant une expression moqueuse._

__Je vais te briser le cœur mais tu n'es pas mon point d'ancrage de cette ville. Et peut-on savoir où tu t'exiles ?_

__À 95 % de chance, Royan._

Écoutant Kellan débité ses âneries, je me mis à pianoter sur mon clavier.

17h38

_**Petit 1:**_ _**Impa**__**tient de te serrer dans mes bras**__**.**_

_**Petit 2 : Ne veut pas être loin de toi, pas déjà… Pas sans te connaître davantage… Pas sans combler mon désir de toucher encore une fois tes lèvres.**_

_**Petit 3: Please, my love…**_

Relevant la tête, je vis qu'il était pensif. Je me mis à le questionner tout en envoyant mon message et à mon insu, je l'envoyai à deux expéditeurs.

__Alors dis-moi, tes plans sont au point ?_

__Quasiment. Au fait, avant de partir, tu me laisseras son numéro._

__Ouais, on verra._

Kellan prit son air déterminé.

__Aussi sûr que je m'appelle…_

Je l'interrompis, l'air moqueur.

__Kellan, tu me le donneras sinon je…_

POV Kellan

Sans qu'il termine sa phrase, je me ruai sur lui en le plaquant au sol. Il éclata de rire et je le suivis dans cette crise de délire. Le portable de Robert sonna une nouvelle fois. En le dérobant, je courus m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Derrière la porte, Rob s'énervait en me couvrant d'injures.

__Donne-moi le numéro de Virginie et tu récupères ton bien. Que vois-je ? Un message de Jess... Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te répondre ?_

__Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te..._

__De me quoi ? Enfin bref, je pense à deux choses, la trouille peu probable… Ou la porte chose évidente._

__Le numéro est dans mon portable, mais il te faut un code pour ouvrir mon répertoire. Donne-moi ce téléphone._

__Donne-moi le code. Hum intéressant…_

__Quoi ?_

__Vous avez deux nouveau messages, dis-je en imitant une voix de répondeur._

__KELLAN._

Voulant abuser un peu, je lus le dernier message reçu. L'ayant ouvert avant que le téléphone ne se verrouille, aucun code ne le protégeait.

17h45

_**Petit 1 :**__** Merci pour tant de mots doux**__**.**_

_**Petit 2 : Regrette sincèrement qu'ils ne me soient pas destinés.**_

_**Petit 3 : Je me battrai, et je veux savoir qui est cette fille ?**_

_**Petit 4 : Tu remarqueras que je reste polie.**_

Je déverrouillai la porte et sortis de la salle d'eau.

__Erreurs de calcul._

__Quoi, de quoi tu parles?_

__C'est Kristen qui a reçu ton dernier sms._

Le visage de Rob se noircit.

__Ok… Point positif, elle sait que je vois quelqu'un. Et..._

__Point négatif, elle ne te lâchera pas comme ça. Tu es un homme mort, heureux de t'avoir connu. Un dernier détail, dis-je suppliant. On ne s'est pas croisé. Je tiens à terminer le tournage tranquillement._

_Rob me sourit._

__Ah ah ! Trop tard, nous avons été flashés hier en boîte._

__Pauvre de moi._

POV Rob.

Regardant mes messages, je lus celui de Kristen. Je m'en voulais de cette erreur… Je m'en voulais de lui faire du mal de nouveau, mais les sentiments de se contrôlent pas. Passant au message suivant, j'étais ravi de le lire.

17 h44

_**Petit 1 : RDV demain 7h15 Gare Mont-Parnasse.**_

_**Petit 2 : Désir également en connaître plus.**_

_**Petit 3 : Tendre baiser pour toi.**_

17h55

_**À demain ! J'ai hâte et je t'embrasse où tu veux .**_

Regardant dans mon répertoire, je donnai le numéro de Virginie à Kellan qui s'empressa de l'enregistrer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je composai le numéro de Kristen. Vu la vitesse de sa réponse, j'en déduisis qu'elle devait attendre prêt de son portable.

__Allo._

__C'est moi._

__Merci. J'entends. Alors je t'écoute, qui est ce ? Je la connais ? Elle est connue ?_

__Kris, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne te dirai rien. Tu ne la mêleras pas à notre histoire. J'ai été clair avec toi._

__Tu m'as dit vouloir prendre du recul, dit-elle la voix tremblante._

__Oui ! Du recul par rapport à nous. Kris, je ne peux pas faire semblant, les rare fois où on ne se crie pas dessus sont quand on tourne ou que l'on fait l'amour. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Je me sens revivre depuis que je suis parti et je ne te mentirai pas… J'ai des sentiments pour elle. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de cette histoire._

__Et nous ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en sanglotant._

__Toi, tu restes Kristen. Le temps aidera, les choses se tasseront._

__Je t'aime._

__Je sais et je m'en veux de tout ça._

__Je ne veux pas que les choses se tassent. Comment veux-tu que je passe à autre chose ? On s'embrasse tous les jours sur le plateau. On vit ensemble ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas._

__Calme-toi. Essaie de prendre du recul pendant mon absence._

__Forcément, toi, tu es heureux avec ta pute alors tu t'en fous de moi ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une fanatique de plus qui a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les grognasses hystériques qui hurlaient ton nom dans la rue._

__Tu ne la connais pas et elle n'a rien à voir avec ta description si peu théâtrale. Je préfère raccrocher plutôt que d'entendre tes inepties, dis-je d'une voix froide et ferme._

__Attends ! Je m'excuse… Tu rentres quand ?_

__Je ne sais pas trop… La veille de la reprise je pense. Tu verras bien… Pourquoi ?_

__Tu rentreras à la maison ?_

__J'imagine que oui._

__On parlera ce jour-là, dans ce cas. Je t'aime… Reviens vite._

POV Kristen.

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais blessés et meurtrie, mais ma fierté reprit le dessus. La veille de la reprise, il me restait un peu plus d'une semaine pour mettre au point un plan. Rob était mon homme et personne ne pouvait changer cela. Il voulait du changement, notre liaison que l'on tenait secrète des paparazzis manquait de piquant, soit. J'allais lui en donner. Le monde saurait bientôt que nous formions réellement un couple. Cette mystérieuse pétasse tombera de haut d'ici quelques jours. Je me mis à chercher quelques clichés de nos soirées privées. Les quelques rares photos où nous nous embrassions étaient toute en ma possession. Elle me servirait à deux choses… La première, détruire l'idylle de cette créature voleuse d'homme et la seconde, apporter le piquant qui manquait tant à mon compagnon.

* * *

Et voila .Robisous les belettes .


	10. Chapter 10

Soirée d'au revoir

POV Jess.

Rob m'accompagnait… Je flottais littéralement dans la joie. Jetant un regard à la pendule, 18h30, je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers le zoo. Passant devant le caissier, je le saluai alors qu'il me répondait par un clin d'œil. Je finis par trouver mon amie dans la nurserie. Elle était en train de donner le biberon a un lionceau que sa maman avait délaissé.

_Salut ma belle! Comment va ton petit rescapé ?

_Il prend de la rigueur. Je pense réussir à en faire un bon gros lion… Une jolie peluche vivante.

Elle me regarda attentivement et fronça les sourcils un petit moment.

_Dis-moi, toi… Je te trouve bien souriante tout à coup.

_Oui, normal quoi !

_Oh non ! Toi ! Tu me caches un truc. Allez, crache le morceau.

_Presque rien, juste que je ne serai pas seule cette semaine.

_Tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner… J'y crois pas.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

_En fait, c'est lui qui a proposé de m'accompagner et j'ai accepté. On a rendez-vous demain matin à la gare. Mais à part de ça, que te reste-t-il à faire ?

_Peu de choses en fait. Je finis de nourrir ce petit glouton, je vérifie les constantes de madame Hippo. Elle devrait mettre bas incessamment sous peu, me dit Virginie en réfléchissant . Et après, nous pourrons y aller. Jenny à déjà pris la relève. Elle s'occupe des autres lionceaux.

_Ok. Au fait…, dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac duquel je sortis le portable de la miss. Tu l'avais oublié sur la table.

_Merci. Personne n'a appelé ?

_Je pense pas, répondis-je, curieuse. Pourquoi ? Tu attends un appel ?

_Je n'attends rien. Je sais qu'il m'appellera, dit-elle, très sûre.

J'ouvris son téléphone et constatai la présence d'un message. Je le lus donc à voix haute.

18h20

_**Bonjour jolie tigresse ! Cage et fauve trouvés… Alors que réponds-tu ?**_

Je regardai mon amie, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

_Sans commentaire. Répond lui :

19h15

_**Tu n'es qu'à mi-chemin… Il manque encore deux choses essentielles… Un lit rond et toi nu...**_

J'envoyai le message pendant que Virginie terminait ses dernières tâches et se changeait.

_Go jeune fille, que veux-tu faire ?

_On dine à la pizzeria du coin puis on avisera.

_C'est parfait ! J'ai une faim de loup.

La soirée fut simple, mais chaleureuse et accompagnée de rires et de délires que seules nous,nous comprenions. Virginie continuait de recevoir des messages de Kellan répondant quelques fois, lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Un dialogue muet s'immisça dans notre soirée d'au revoir.

19h56

_**Moi nu… Vous êtes rapide jeune fille.**_

20H10

_**Tu as trouvé la cage et les fauves en moins de 24h et c'est moi qui est rapide ! **_

_**Juste pour préciser quand je parle de fantasmes, dans un lieu spécial, le tout sur un lit…**_

_**Ce n'est pas pour faire une belote.**_

20h40

_**Quitte à jouer aux cartes, je propose un strip poker, tu sais jouer ?**_

21H39

_**Non, mais je sais me dévêtir. Je pense même que c'est la règle principale.**_

22H00

_**Puis-je t'appeler ?**_

22H01

_**Non… Désolée, je suis en soirée.**_

22h03

_**Sans moi ! Tu me brises le cœur…**_

22H15

_**Pas de réponse… Je suis jaloux et je déprime.**_

22H32

_**Ravi de voir que je te manque… Pour ton cœur, prends de la glue et pour la soirée, c'est 100%**_

_**femmes. On s'appelle demain peut-être ou peut-être pas.**_

POV Virginie.

Je prenais un réel plaisir dans ce petit jeu. Parfois, je menais la danse. D'autres fois, lui… Une attraction palpitante. Sortant de la pizzeria, Jessica se mit à me charrier. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer puisque j'avais fait la même chose ce matin. Le coup de grâce arriva lorsque nous passâmes devant le kiosque à journaux. Mr. Didier me regardait bizarrement… Chose habituelle, mais ce soir, ce fut un regard insistant. Posant mes yeux sur les journaux peoples, je constatai que je faisais la une accompagnée de Kellan. Jess s'empressa d'acheter le dit magazine et lus à haute voix.

**Kellan Lutz en charmante compagnie.**

_**Kellan Lutz a été vu hier dans les rues de notre capitale. L'acteur de la série a succès Twilight était accompagné d'une jeune femme méconnue du monde people. Somme- nous à l'ouverture d'une belle histoire ou est-ce simplement une conquête de plus pour notre bel apollon ?**_

_**Affaire à suivre…**_

_Alors ma belle, ça fait quoi d'être une star ?

J'étais prise entre deux sentiments… Un côté de moi bouillonnait, mais l'autre était surexcité. Moi, Virginie, je faisais la une avec Kellan Lutz. J'imaginais déjà la tête de certaines pétasses que je ne pouvais pas sentir. Comment réagir ? Je décidai de tirer tous les avantages de cette nouvelle pub, car évidemment, moi aussi, je désirais une réponse à cette question. La presse me permettrait de surveiller ce jeune homme. Loin de moi l'envie de l'espionner, mais je connaissais son goût pour les jolies filles. Et au fond de moi, j'espérais sincèrement ne pas être une simple conquête de passage.

_Disons que ça peut servir.

_Ok. J'imagine très bien tes plans, mais promets-moi d'être prudente. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

_Je promets si tu promets. Quoi qu'il arrive, on se laisse pas faire.

POV Jess.

Je serai très fort mon amie dans mes bras, puis nous rentrâmes à l'appartement. Débouchant une bouteille de sauternes, nous avons trinqué à nos amours et à mes vacances. Savourant cette douceur, nous avons continué à discuter et à rire jusqu'à 4h du mat. Me rendant compte de l'heure, je décidai de m'accorder 2h de sommeil même si l'excitation m'empêcha de fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain matin, nous déjeunâmes ensembles tout en échangeant encore quelques rires. J'aimais partir en vacances surtout quand je retournais chez moi. Mais, me séparer d'elle était toujours super dur. Le moment de se dire au revoir était arrivé et bien évidemment, il y eut des larmes, les recommandations de Virginie et de nouveau des larmes. J'embrassai mon amie et montai dans le taxi qui m'attendait. Virginie n'aimait pas les au revoir et il était hors de question pour elle de m'accompagner à la gare. Ses derniers mots furent touchants.

_Amuse-toi et oublie tout. C'est une semaine pour toi, ou plutôt une semaine pour vous.

Le taxi s'éloigna de l'appartement, direction la gare Mont Parnasse.

POV Virginie.

Mon amie venait de partir et il était 6h45. Je décidai donc de passer un coup de téléphone. Une voix endormie me répondit.

_Celui qui ose me réveillé...

Je le coupai dans son élan.

_T'apprendra à jouer au strip poker… Je te réveille, je suis confuse. J'avais pas vu l'heure.

_Oui, c'est ça. Je vais te croire, tu as l'air tellement désolé. Que me vaut cet appel ?

_Et bien, je me sens seule dans cet appartement si grand alors je me demandais si tu voulais bien devenir mon colocataire pour la semaine. En tout bien tout honneur, cela va de soi.

POV Kellan.

La proposition de Virginie me fit comme une douche froide. Me levant trop rapidement, je m'emmêlai les pieds dans les draps et terminai sur le sol. Me relevant, je vis un mot griffonner sur la table de nuit.

_**Salut c'est Rob. Je suis parti… La chambre est réglée jusqu'à demain, si tu la veux plus longtemps, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**_ _**On se voit dans une semaine.**_

_**Rpattz**_

J'entendis Virginie rire suite au raffut qu'avait provoqué ma chute.

_Très bien, j'accepte ton offre en tout bien tout honneur. Et on ne rigole pas.

_Parfait, je te rappelle tout à l'heure. Bonne fin de nuit. Au fait, nous faisons la une des journaux. C'était juste pour te prévenir.

Elle raccrocha. Vérifiant les faits par la fenêtre, je vis une troupe de fan attendant devant l'hôtel. Cette proposition arrivait à temps…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kikou les belettes ,désolé pour l'attente petit contretemps .**_

**Je dit merci pour les reviews même si elle sont peut nombreuse ,elles font toujours plaisir .**

**Merci a ceux qui lisent sans commenter et une pensé pour ma pepette et soso .  
**

_**

* * *

Début de vacance.**_

Samedi 7h00 Gare mont parnasse .

_**Pov Rob .**_

J'arrivais le premier dans la gare ,malgré l'heure matinal ,j'étais vêtu d'un switt à capuche et de lunette .Cependant mais effort fut vite rompu lorsqu'une jeune fille cria à tu tête :

__**ROBERT.**_... _mon dieu regardez c'est_ _**ROBERT PATTINSON**_ !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire je me retrouvais entouré d'une marre de fan à signer des autographes .

J'essayai de m'esquiver mais c'était peine perdu .

_**Pov Jess .**_

Qu'elle fut mon désarroi en arrivant ,voyant toute ses sangsues accrochées à Robert ,le pauvre avait l'air complètement désemparait .

Posant mes valises dans le train ,je descendis de celui ci pour venir en aide à ce jeune homme .

Me glissant dans la foule et arriver à sa hauteur je simulais, un malaise vagal accompagnais de violent tremblements .

Ce qui provoqua immédiatement l'effet souhaitais .La foule s'écartât et comme par enchantement Rob me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol .

Ce qui pour le coup m'arrangeais vu que je n'avais pas l'intention de passer mes vacances avec un bras en attèle ou autre .

Gardant les yeux clos j'entendais des voies :

__« Laissé la respirer . »_

_U_ne ombre se penchais au dessus de moi ,et une voie affolé ,

__Jess ,parle moi s'il te plait._

Il me resserra contre lui et je pus murmurer à son oreille .

__Je vais très bien ,c'est ce que l'on appel une diversion,porte moi dans le train ._

Je l'entendis soufflais et imaginais ce qu'il pouvait pensé .Il s'exécutât ,j'entendais quelques voies féminine et hargneuse .

__« Je paris qu'elle la fait exprès ,ce que je donnerais pas pour être à sa place . »_

Robert m'installa dans le train et m'abandonna quelques minutes ,ouvrant les yeux je constatait qu'il discutais avec le contrôleur .

Il revins vers moi tout sourire .

__Bonjour toi ._

__Salut ,désolé pour la frayeur mais c'est la seul idée que j'ai eu ._

__Oui et qu'elle idée ,on ne me l'avais jamais faite celle la _.Me dit t'il en riant.

__Et je te signal que sans ca tu serais encore au milieu de ses greluches ._

__Je sais et je te remercie d'ailleurs vu ton état tu as besoin de repos donc j'ai réservé le wagon au complet _.

Nous partons tout deux dans un éclat de rire .Puis arborant un sourire divin il glissa sa main sur ma nuque délicatement ancrant son regard dans le miens avant de plongeais sur mes lèvres .

Ce baiser me donna des vertiges ,je n'arrivais toujours pas a comprendre comment pouvait t'il me faire autant d'effet .Je me sentais rougir ,mes joues devenaient bouillante .

Rompant notre étreinte il se moqua de moi .

__Je crains un malaise mais réelle cette fois ci ._

Haussant les épaules .

__Pas du tout c'est que tu m'as surpris c'est tout rien de plus ._

_**Pov Rob .**_

Le TGV se remplie assez vite et quelques passagers râlaient ouvertement d'être serrais dans les autres wagons ,je pensais au contrôleur qui devait les supporter .

Puis je me mis à repenser à la diversion qu'avait provoqué ma partenaire ,et sourit .

Virginie m'avait parlé de quelques un de leurs délires comme elle aimait les appeler sans parler de l'audace de cette demoiselle mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle mise en scène .

Je pressentais des vacances fortement agréable de part la présence de Jess et également forte en émotion et rebondissement .

Une voie dans le micro me ramena sur terre .

_**_Bonjour à tout les passagers ,le TGV dans lequel vous vous trouvez est en partance de Paris pour Royan .**_

_**Nous ferons un arrêt dans les gares suivante :Poitiers ,Niort ,St jean d'Angely ,Saintes ,et Royan .**_

_**Le voyage dureras 4 h 20 avec un arrêt de 35 min à Poitiers .**_

_**Le temps à Royan est dégagé et les températures annoncé sont de 9 °.**_

_**Des hôtesses sont à votre disposition pour des rafraîchissement dans le wagon bar .**_

_**Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage .**_

Le même discours fut répéter en anglais .

Pendant la première parti du voyage nous reparlions de notre soirée passée en compagnie de Kellan et Virginie .

Elle m'appris pour la une des journaux ,ce qui me fit doucement rire sachant que Kellan ne souhaitais pas affiché sa relation avec Virginie .

Contrairement à ses autres conquêtes ,il souhaitais prendre sont temps .Notre tombeur ,tombé petit a petit dans son propre piège .

Au sourire de Jessica ,je compris qu'elle souhaitais se procurer tout les journaux parlant de son amie .Et je la mis doucement en garde contre ses journaux à scandale .Elle acquiesça en me répondant .

__Pas besoin d'article , les photos parle d'elle même ._

__La plupart du temps oui ,c'est vrai .Mais elle peuvent être truqué modifié ou je ne sais quoi d'autre aussi et enfin il faut se méfier c'est tout .Les photographes sont prêt à beaucoup de fausseté pour un scoop ._

__J'imagine ,mais au sujet du couple Vivi Kellan ,je pense pouvoir juger de la valeur des photos_ .

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Poitiers .Jessica descendu rapidement acheter 2 cafés ,qu'elle disait meilleur que ceux du train et également moins chère .

Je la vie remonté dans le train divinement avec 2 gobelets à la main .

__Votre café est servi monsieur Pattinson ._

__Commence pas STP._

__Non ,c'est toi qui va commencé ,je veut tout savoir de toi .Comme tu le dit si bien ,on ne peut pas faire confiance au chasseur de scoop .Donc je veut ta version ._

Elle regarda sa montre .

__Nous avons 3 h00 à tuer ,je suis tout ouïe ._

C'est ainsi que je lui racontais ma vie de la naissance du moins mes souvenirs d'enfances jusqu'à aujourd'hui .

Elles rit à mes tentatives de mannequina ,passionnée envers mon dialogue sur mes aventures de tournage et complètement fascinée pour mes talents de musiciens .

Je lui dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête ,nos rions de bon cœur par moment et la conversation fut plus sérieuse à d'autre .

Je m'était livré à elle relativement facilement ce qui m'emplissais de joie ,sa curiosité me plaisait .

En 3h de temps elle savait beaucoup plus sur moi que mes plus proche amis ,elle en savais plus sur moi que mon ancienne compagne Kristen .

Nous arrivions enfin à Royan ,j'enfilais ma capuche et nous sortions du train .Jouant l'homme galant je portais les deux valises .

Passant devant quelques photographes qui attendaient, Jess me fit de nouveau rire .S'adressant à moi .

__Samuel ,tu est le frère le plus lent qui soit .Magne toi Robert Pattinsson est descendu à Saintes ._

_Ont pause les valises chez les parents et ont file à Saintes .Ce soir je campes devant l'hôtel Richelieu._

Et comme prévu les paparrazzis sautèrent dans leurs véhicules et partir en trombe direction Saintes .

10 minutes plus tard elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement .

C'était un petit appartement bien aménagé et très lumineux .La pièce de vie était spacieuse dans des tons vert pastel ,deux porte fenêtre s'ouvraient sur la parti Sud de l'appartement ,un coin cuisine s'ouvrant cote nord. Dans le fond se trouvé 2 portes close .L'une contenait la salle de bain et l'autre la chambre .

__Voila mon premier chez moi ,qui maintenant est devenue mon deuxième .C'est petit mais confortable ._

_Tu peut y faire ce que tu désir juste une chose interdiction d'ouvrir le secrétaire ,pardon deux choses si tu as le malheur de ramenait une fan en furie ou n'importe qu'elle autre folle je te ...non je te dit rien tu découvriras sur le moment ton supplice si tu as le malheur de braver ces interdits ._

C'est recommandation était on ne peut plus clair .

__Promis ,je ne ferrais rien qui pourrais te blesser ._

__Parfais ,je te laisse t'installer ,je fille faire des courses pour la semaine j'en ai pour 1 heure tout au plus ._

Je lui sourit alors qu'elle passait la porte .

A son retour nous rangions les courses ensemble ,et préparaient le diné .

__Tu me rappel mon enfance ,lorsque je préparais le repas avec ma mère .C'est marrant je ne pensé pas mais cette pratique me manqué ._

__Moi j'aime une chose par dessus tout dans la cuisine ._

Je la regardais curieusement .

__J'aime lécher la cuillère ,qui sert à la préparation du dessert ._

Elle me présenta une cuillère pleine de chocolat .Souriant je dégustait le chocolat .

Nous passions à table ,blanquette de veau et gâteau au chocolat le tout avec une bouteille de monbazillac .

La soirée passa tranquillement ,nous continuons notre conversation commençait plutôt dans le train .

L'avantage de cette boisson divinement sucré couleur or c'était que Jessica se dévoilée davantage ,même si notre soirée resta envieuse et désireuse sans allé au delà .

00h35 ,j'eus le plaisir d'apprendre que nous dormions ensemble .

A cette instant je me sentis de nouveau possédé par l'esprit de Kellan ,elle moi dans cette petite chambre allongé sur le même matelas .

Avec la fatigue du voyage et les doux effet du vin blanc ,ma douce ne tarda pas à s'endormir .Pour ma part le sommeil été bien loin de m'emporter ,le lumière du claire de lune éclairé la peau de son dos ,elle était vêtu d'une longue nuisette noir en satin .Ni trop aguicheuse ni trop secrète,malgré mes efforts je ne pu me retenir de caressais sa peau si douce .

_**Pov Jess .**_

Mais yeux été clos,ma respiration calme ,une soirée douce et bien sympathique j'étais bien .Je connaissait à peine cette homme malgré le fait qui m'avais pour ainsi dire tout dévoilé de lui mais il m'inspirait confiance .

C'est à cette instant que je sentis ses caresses partant de mon épaule à descendre entre mes omoplates .La chaleur de ses doigts accompagné à la douceur de ses mouvements me m'était en émoi .

Ma raison me disait de resté tranquille ,mon corps brulé de désir .

Me retenant de ne pas lui sauté dessus ,j'espérait au plus profond de moi même que ses lèvres viendrait se joindre à ses caresses .Mais il n'en fit rien, du moins pas cette nuit la .

_**Pov Virginie .**_

Il venait d'accepter ,j'allais l'avoir pour moi seul pendant une semaine .Au début je me sentais coupable de ne rien avoir demandé à Jess vu que l'appartement été à nous deux mais mon excitation me fit vite oublier ma mauvaise conscience .

Je me mit à préparer l'appartement m'étend tout en œuvre pour le rendre littéralement fou ,fou de moi .

Je commença par changeais mes draps optant pour une pair en satin noir et rouge .Puis je confectionnais une affiche que j'accrochée sur la porte de chambre de Jess .

**Entrée interdite .**

Et je verrouillais la porte ,n'ayant pas de canapé vu que l'on c'était aménagé un coin tv qu'avec des pouffs .Ce bellâtre n'avait plus qu'une option de couchage .

Un détour dans la salle de bain ,je positionnais le miroir de façon à dévoilée quelques détails si la porte restait malencontreusement entrouverte .

Puis comme chaque fille un peu désordonné quelques sous-vêtements sur le séchoir plus quelques photos compromettante trainant sur le petit buffet de l'entré .

Le pire c'est qu'avec Jess et sa manie de tout rangeais je passa plus d'une heure à chercher ses maudites photos .Mais tant bien que mal je mit enfin la main dessus .

La pendule affiché 10h00 je prit mon portable et appela de nouveau Kellan .

__Salut c'est re moi .Toujours d'accord pour notre arrangement ._

__Hello tigresse ,pour moi ca roule ,dit moi quand, et je serais la ._

__Et bien disons 18 h ce soir devant chez moi ._

__Parfais ,et sinon que fait tu aujourd'hui ?_

__J'embauche dans 1 h ,désolé , sinon que m'aurais tu proposé ?_

__Déjeuner et ballade mais puisque tu travaille …_

__Puisque je travail ca te laisse du temps pour trouver un lit rond et un jeux de carte ,je te dit à ce soir tu me raconteras ta journée ._

__On verra ca dépend de ce que je ferais ,il y a des choses qui ne ce dévoile pas ._

__Peut importe avec les photographes je finirais par savoir tôt ou tard ._

Je l'entendis sourire et raccrocha avant qu'il ne trouve une excuse ou quelconque prétexte .Me dépêchant je pris une douche et sautais dans mes vêtements alors que ma peau étais encore humide .

J'arrivais au boulot pile poil à l'heure comme à mon habitude .Retrouvant mes petits protégés ,le lionceau me reconnaissait ,j'avais le droit à de petit miaulements quand j'entrais dans la nurserie .C'était agréable ,la parti valorisante de mon métier ,les animaux étaient toujours sincère .

Tournant la tête j'aperçu Arnaud tout sourire.

__Et bien dit moi toi ,c'est quoi ce sourire ?_

__C'est le sourire de la victoire ._

__**HUM HUM** ,mais encore à quoi ou plutôt à qui ressemble cette victoire ?_

__Tu ne devineras jamais ,mon plus grand rêve c'est réaliser ._

Voulant le taquiner .

__Je sais,ne dit rien, tu as croisé Britney Spire accompagné de Flipper le dauphin au supermarché ._

__Ah ah! je suis plier ,je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle à toi d'abord ._

__Excuse moi ,alors dit moi comment se prénomme cette victoire ._

__Mme Hippo ._

Je le dévisageais .

__Quoi tu fantasme sur mmd hippo ._

__Ola il faut que tu arrête quelque chose toi._

Mme hippo à des contractions depuis ce matin ,ça a commencé à 5 h22.

__Ok je vais m'occuper d'elle ._

La phrase d'Arnaud me stoppa nett.

__Au faite j'aurais besoin de tes clés au fauves ,juste un soir dans la semaine ._

Cette phrase carillonna dans mon oreille .Revenant vers lui .

__Et que compte tu faire avec mes clés ?_

Balbutiant.

__Euh ,je ...veut faire un double car euh j'ai égaré les miennes ._

Cette phrase sonnait aussi faut que le chant de la castafiore mais je joua la supercherie .

__Dit moi que c'est une blague ,tu te fou de moi .Est que tu te rend compte de la gravité de ton geste si quelqu'un trouve les clés .J'hallucine ._

Voulant me calmait il détourna la conversation .

__T'énerve pas elle doivent être chez moi ,j'en suis presque sur et tu n'as toujours pas deviné qui j'avais croisé ici dans le Zoo ._

Faisant toujours semblant d'être agacé .

__La fée clochette !_

__Non Kellan Lutz en personne ._

J'avais la réponse que je voulais entendre .

__Je suis contente pour toi ,on en parle tout a l'heure je doit vérifier les constante de mmd hippo._

Me dirigeant vers l'enclos de cette futur maman ,je me remémoré ma discutions avec Arnaud .

Kellan avait oser ,utilisé mon lieux de travail comme terrain de jeux pour nos futur batiffolage il n'allait pas être dessus .

_**Pov Kellan .**_

Voulant évitais de m'encombrer de me sac ,je demandais à la direction de l'hôtel de me le livrer au domicile de Virginie pour 18 h30 .Vu l'enveloppe que je lui laissa pour service rendu le concierge n'émit aucune objection .

Puis je m'éclipsais par la porte de derrière laissant fans et photographes devant l'entrée principal .

J'occupais ma journée à chercher un lit rond ce qui ne fut pas chose facile mais je trouvais finalement mon bonheur chez un antiquaire dans les fin fond des rues parisienne .

Le monsieur très agréablement me le mit de coter je lui expliquais que je me le ferais livrer en temps et en heure .

Continuant ma promenade ,je continuais mes achats dans un magasin de tissus ou je commandais le voilage nécessaire à la mise en scène .La vendeuse accepta même de venir le pausait autour du lit contre un autographe et un baiser ,chose que j'acceptai volontiers .

Au moment ou mes lèvres touchés les siennes, pour la première fois je ne me sentais pas moi ,une sensation étrange me parvins ,une sensation que j'oubliais rapidement malgré moi me lançant dans mes dernier achats .Des bougies de différente taille et quelques autres bricoles .

La journée défila rapidement ,17h30 je reçu un message d'Arnaud .

_**Salut mon pote ,je me suis arrangé tu as le zoo pour toi demain soir .Je couperais les cameras .**_

_**Ne passe pas par la grande ouverture je te laisserais la porte du parking ouverte .**_

_**J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas ta part du marcher .**_

Ma réponse s'en suivi aussitôt .

_**Je n'ai qu'une parole ,merci .**_

_**Kellan.**_

18H00 pile j'étais devant l'appartement ,la concierge de l'immeuble m'ouvras et me fit monter .Me précisant que mademoiselle Virginie avait téléphoné qu'elle quitterais son travail plus tard .

Je découvrais donc seul son appartement ,mes yeux firent le tour du logement de ses demoiselles ,quelques photos des filles accroché au mur ,tout étais clair rangeais puis mes yeux se portèrent sur deux autres photos tout à fait intéressante .

J'eus un coup de chaleur juste à les regarder ,la première fut simple Virginie en maillot sur la plage ,une peau bronzé un corps sublime .Une bombe sacrement bien roulé ,elle aurait redonné la vue à un aveugle .

Puis la deuxième fatal évidente et pourtant tellement secrète .

Elle posait nu derrière un drap ,n'apparaissait sur la photo en noir et blanc juste les contours de ses formes si bien dessinées .

Je dut me retenir de ne pas lui dérober la deuxième photo mais sagement je la reposa au même endroit .

Continuant ma visite virtuel ,je découvrît ses sous vêtements ou ceux de Jess allais savoir étendu sur le séchoir .A l'une ou l'autre peut être même les deux .Rob et moi avions du bon temps à passer .

Voyant le panneau sur la porte ma curiosité me poussa à vouloir l'ouvrir mais celle ci était fermer à double tour .Je fini donc par m'installer sur les pouff devant la TV.

On me livras mon sac comme prévu ,Virginie arriva une heure plus tard en s'excusant .

__Salut ,désolé un accouchement difficile ,je n'ai pas pu partir avant ._

__Pas de mal , comme tu voit je me suis installé ._

__Tu as bien fait .Je t'abandonne 10 min le temps de prendre une douche ,j'ai commandé un repas chinois il sera livré d'ici un quart d'heure .Soit un ange et ouvre au livreur._

__Aucun problème ._

_**Pov Virginie .**_

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain ,je jeta un œil aux photos qui avait était déplaçait ,j'esquivai un sourire .

Entrant dans la salle de bain je pris soins de refermé la porte derrière moi sans la bloqué ,le courant que provoquerais la livraison suffirais en entrouvrir celle ci .

Retirant mes vêtements je me glissa sous la douche bien chaude .

La sonnerie retentit .

_**Pov Kellan .**_

Entendant la sonnerie d'entré je réceptionnais comme convenue les deux plateau repas .Refermant la porte derrière moi ,je déposait la commande sur la table .Le bruit de la douche se fit d'un coup plus audible ,je l'imaginais sous la douche l'eau chaude s'écrasant en un millier de goute sur sa poitrine .Puis regardant vers la salle de bain je reçu comme 10000 volt en plein cœur .

Le drap était remplacé par le rideau de douche ,le noir et blanc était devenue couleur seul la vapeur dégageais pas l'eau chaude formait un fine barrière à cette douce image .

Une si belle image tout en mouvement .Je devenais fou ,un chose me retenais mais quelle chose j'en avait aucune idée .Mon corps tout entier me crier de me jeter sur elle mais ma raison me disait le contraire .

Ma raison mais depuis quand j'obéissais à ma raison moi .

M'approchant un peu plus je lui demandais:

__Besoin d'un coup de main peut être ,désire tu que je te frotte le dos ?_

__Non sa iras merci ._Totalement ravie que mon plan se déroule à merveille .

_Mais tu peut te rendre utile ,attrape moi une serviette dans mon armoire STP._

__Bien sur ._

_J'attrapais une serviette rapidement ._

__Ou veut tu que je la pause ?_

__Bouge pas ._

La j'eus la plus belle vision qui m'est été donnée de voir .Elle sorti de sa douche devant moi complètement nu n'ayant que pour seul parure quelques goutte d'eau qui perlé sur son corps .

Elle attrapa la serviette se l'enroulant autour du corps .

__Tu veut ma mort ._

__Hum non pas si tôt se serais du gachi .Ont va manger ,je meurt de faim ._

Elle essaya de me contournait mais je la bloqua entre mon corps et le mur de la pièce .

L'embrassa délicatement et pausant mes mains sur ses hanches .

_Tu ne peut pas me laisser comme ca ?

Regardant autour d'elle .

__Je ne voit ni fauves ni cages ni lit rond et aucun jeux de carte à l'horizon alors je vais te dire si ,tu resteras comme ca ._

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'éclipser .

La soirée se poursuivi comme elle l'avait commencé ,Virginie continuais à jouer avec mes nerfs ,elle me hanta jusque dans mes rêves .

La savoir si prêt de moi sans que je puisse la touché .Je me consolais en pensant que le lendemain se prénommé dimanche ...

* * *

**Et oui prochaine étape ,nous passons aux choses sérieuse .**

**Alors lemon oui mais lemon torride ou lemon tendre n'hésitais pas à donner votre avis .**

**Robisous Sykana.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kikou les belettes ,j'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop long .**_

_**Je remercie comme d'hab tout le monde de bien vouloir me lire .**_

_**Nanajolie ravi que ma fic te plaise autant ,j'espère rester a la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Sosweetysocrazy je vais juste te dire plus c'est long plus c'est bon hihi mais t'inquiète la tu va aimer .**_

_**Merci a Marie pour tes corrections et grosse pensé à ma sœur de cœur qui m'inspire chaque jours .**_

_**Bonne lecture et Robisous .**_

_**Sykana .**_

* * *

_**Toute première fois.**_

_**POV Rob**_

Dimanche matin… 5h30. La nuit fut beaucoup trop courte. Trop de sensations, trop d'envies puisque j'avais regardé Jess dormir pendant un moment. Je sortis du lit et décidai de lire mon script en attendant le réveil de ma belle.

_**POV Jess**_

9h30. Une douce odeur de café me réveilla. Je mis bien cinq minutes à prendre conscience d'où j'étais et surtout avec qui j'étais. Un regard par la fenêtre… le temps était clair. Me levant, je fis rapidement un tour sous la douche avant d'enfiler une chemise, la première qui me tomba sous la main. Cela fait, je rejoignis la cuisine et une douce voix finie de me réveiller.

__Bonjour jolie dormeuse ! Jolie chemise… je constate qu'elle te va mieux qu'a moi._

_**POV Rob**_

Elle était divine dans ma chemise et je dus fournir encore quelques efforts pour me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde.

__Merci… Désolée, j'ai attrapé le premier vêtement venu._

__Aucun problème. Tu as faim ?_

__Oui et non, mais il paraît que l'appétit vient en mangeant._

__Parfait, alors à table._

Nous nous sommes installés autour de la petite table et je la contemplai pendant un moment. Même au réveil, je la trouvais divine. Ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnait un air sauvageonne qui ne me laissait pas indiffèrent.

__Je voulais acheter des croissants, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la boulangerie._

__Juste au coin de la rue, mais c'est pas grave je …_

__Tu ? Chut… J'en ai pour 5 min._

Enfilant mon sweat à capuche, je descendis rapidement jusqu'à la boulangerie. Et c'est en repassant la porte de l'appartement que je perdis le contrôle de moi-même.

**_POV Jess._**

Il passa la porte comme un voleur. Attendant qu'il revienne avec ses croissants, je voulus allumer la télé. C'est en cherchant la télécommande que je tombai sur un dossier relativement épais qui était déposé sur le rebord de la table. Selon moi, le meilleur endroit qui soit pour recevoir un goutte de café ou une tache de gras. J'entrepris donc de le déplacer lorsque Rob passa la porte. Voyant ce que je tenais dans les mains, il prit une expression non moins sympathique et un ton encore plus désagréable.

__Alors nous y voilà ! Ce ne pouvait être que trop beau. Je tourne le dos et tu te jettes sur le scénario !_

_Je pensais que tu m'appréciais pour moi, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'une acharnée de plus !_

Si j'avais eu le malheur de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un restant de sommeil, je crois qu'il aurait disparu sur le champ. Ne comprenant rien à ses reproches, je lui demandai sur le même ton.

__Stop. Tu m'expliques là… Je ne te suis pas du tout._

Il me répondit en prenant un air sarcastique.

__Mais oui, bien sûr. Fais l'ignorante, ça te va si bien. Ce que tu as dans les mains, tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas mon script de Révélation peut-être ? Mademoiselle ose donner des ordres. Ne touche pas au secrétaire pour cause personnelle, dit-il en imitant le ton de ma voix. Mais tu ne te prives pas pour lire un scenario qui est strictement confidentiel._

Retournant le dossier que je tenais dans les mains, je pus lire la mention.

_**Script Révélation, Personnage Edward Cullen interprété par Robert Pattinson.**_

Comprenant tout de suite la nature de sa colère, ça me mit hors de moi.

__Alors pour info, triple idiot, dis-je en appuyant bien sur mes mots, ton dossier si important, je ne faisais que le déplacer afin de le préserver d'éventuelles tâches et en rien, tu ne m'as parlé d'un dossier que je ne devais pas toucher. Quand à tes reproches, fais-moi le plaisir de te les garder, car je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui aie arrangé un rendez-vous afin de te connaître. Le secrétaire contient des secrets de famille qui ne m'appartiennent pas et qui ne te concerne en rien. Et je peux te promettre une chose, si je m'étais réellement jouée de toi en faisant l'ignorante, tu ne serais pas chez moi à l'heure qu'il est, car franchement, voyant le sale con que tu es réellement, je ne t'aurais même pas adressé la parole._

En prononçant mes dernières paroles, je lui jetai son script au visage, lequel s'étala sur le sol en vrac.

__Le voilà ton script si précieux… Avec ta vitesse vampirique, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le réorganiser, dis-je ironique en me retournant vers la chambre afin d'attraper son sac pour le mettre à la porte._

_**POV Rob**_

Les mots sortant de sa bouche me frappèrent de plein fouet et c'est à cet instant qu'une des phrases de Virginie me revint en mémoire.

_« Au passage, juste un conseil : protège-toi. Elle a un caractère bien trempé. _»

J'en faisais les frais à ce moment précis. Ses mots me firent faire volte-face et je m'en voulus de l'avoir accusé à tords. Elle était passée d'un calme olympien à une colère de titans… Une colère qui la fit paraître encore plus belle, plus inaccessible. Ce qui me fit penser à une seconde phrase de son amie reçu par message.

« _Au sujet de l'anguille, si je t'ai dit de lui sauter dessus… C'est pas pour rien._

_La prochaine fois, cramponne-TOI. »_

Et là, je reçus mon script en plein visage. C'est ce geste qui déclencha le reste. Je fis claquer la porte assez violemment, voulant garder un semblant d'intimité. Le bruit la fit se retourner face à moi, toujours en colère, la chemise retombant sur ses épaules en lui donnant un air divin et terriblement sexy. Ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit, en prévoyance d'une nouvelle salve d'injures, je fondis sur ses lèvres avec ardeur. Elle essaya de me repousser les premières secondes puis finit par se cramponner à moi. Nous basculâmes sur le sol en nous laissant emporter par le désir de nos corps. Elle était allongée sous moi et mes mains s'aventurèrent sur son corps si doux, glissant sous son unique vêtement, ma chemise qui était présentement… De trop ! Poussé par une excitation non assouvie qui durait depuis l'instant où j'avais pausé les yeux sur elle, je déchirai d'un geste ce qui me séparait de sa peau et je découvris avec plaisir sa poitrine arrondit et tendue de désir. Ma bouche quitta ses lèvres, glissant sur son cou et continuai l'exploration sur ses tétons ce qui la laissa échapper un gémissement sensuel. Je me sentais comme ivre de plaisir, de pouvoir toucher cette femme que je désirais au plus profond de moi.

Jess prit alors les choses en main et je découvris une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité… Une véritable lionne. Elle me fit rouler sur le carrelage prenant le contrôle de la situation. Jess se tenait à califourchon sur moi et de ses mains habiles, elle dégrafa mon jean avant de me le retirer. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon bas ventre qu'elle embrassa lentement. Telle une torture, je sentis mes reins brulés de désir lorsque ma virilité rencontra la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Elle savait y faire parfaitement, alternant léger mordillement aux caresses subtiles que me procurait sa langue habile. À ce moment, ce fut un autre défi pour moi, je devais me retenir de ne pas exploser de désir dans sa bouche. Je voulais que cette fois… Notre première fois soit parfaite autant pour moi que pour elle. Je la ramenai donc vers moi avant que l'inévitable se produise. Son regard emplit de désir me renseigna sur la malice de cette demoiselle. Elle se tenait au-dessus de ma virilité gonflée de désir pour elle et pour engendrer mon supplice, elle bougeait doucement le bassin telle une véritable déesse.

Je lui souris, l'embrassai et d'un coup de reins volontaire, je pénétrai la chaleur douce humide que m'offrait son intimité. Ma partenaire se redressa, crispée par les sensations. Nous fîmes l'amour, s'adonnant à une multitude de positions. Nos gestes étaient mélangés, hargneux et forts. Je la faisais crier de désir et d'envie pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous étions dans un monde à part, un monde où même l'interdit était permis. Dans la finition de notre danse érotique, nous gagnions au même moment la douceur d'une jouissance d'extase pure. Son corps se crispa encore plus sous mes doigts, ses baiser se firent plus fermes et violents avant de se laisser aller littéralement contre mon corps. Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement vivant. J'aurais pu recommencer tout de suite et voyant son sourire, c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait. Laissant les téléphones sonnés, l'heure tournée, nous nous sommes adonnés à cette activité jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Allongés sur le carrelage que nos activités avaient réchauffé, elle se mit doucement à rire.

__C'est moi qui t'amuse ?_

__Pas exactement, je suis amusée par ce qui nous a servi de matelas tout au long de la journée._

Je ris également en découvrant que mon script n'existait quasiment plus. Le pauvre n'avait pas résisté à nos ébats.

__Je vais devoir trouver un bonne excuse pour demander un double à la production._

__Je suis désolée, vraiment._

__Menteuse…_

__C'est vrai, je ne suis pas désolée du tout. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire la vérité._

__Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient de savoir que j'ai détruit le script en faisant l'amour dessus._

Elle partit de nouveau à rire.

__Non, dis leur que, reprenant tes mots, une acharnée s'est jetée dessus et que tu as du le jeter dans l'eau pour sauver l'honneur de la production._

__Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?_

__Aucune idée, ça vient c'est tout. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je meurs de faim moi._

Nous terminâmes la soirée avec un plateau TV suivi de quelques câlins plus calme, mais néanmoins tout aussi intenses.

_**POV Kellan**_

Allongée dans des draps de soies, elle était complètement nue devant moi et mon instinct premier reprit le dessus. J'aimais trop les femmes pour me retenir de ne pas lui faire l'amour. Comment retenir une puissance masculine devant une telle beauté féminine. Elle me regardait avec des yeux de braise, poussant le vice en se caressant doucement et sensuellement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire son prénom.

__Virginie, Virgnie…_

_**POV Virginie**_

Comme chaque jour, je me réveillai de bonne heure et jetai un coup d'œil à Kellan qui dormait comme un bébé, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fis mes petites affaires à mon rythme, préparant le café quand j'entendis mon prénom. En entrant dans la chambre, je découvris Kellan encore endormi. Il m'appelait dans son sommeil et j'imaginais déjà les choses cochonnes qui défilaient dans sa tête. Voulant lui rafraichir les idées, je refermai la porte délicatement derrière moi avant de descendre demander un petit service à Henrietta, notre concierge. Elle accepta de m'aider volontiers quand je lui eus expliqué mon idée. C'est ainsi que nous remontâmes toutes les deux dans l'appartement.

Henrietta était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bien en chair avec du poil au menton. Elle aimait dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était 100% nature, ce qui mettrait un peu de piment dans ma plaisanterie.

Comme convenu, Henrietta s'allongea près de mon bellâtre. Sur ce, je commençai à répondre à ses appels prenant une voie sensuelle pleine de désir.

__Oui, mon beau… Je suis là._

__Virginie..._

**_POV Kellan_**

Oublier les cages, les fauves et le lit rond, je la voulais là et maintenant. Tout de suite sans attendre, mon corps la réclamait. Je la pris dans mes bras commençant à l'embrasser.

_**POV Virginie**_

Le fait de le voir prendre la concierge dans ses bras m'amusa, le fait qu'il l'embrasse beaucoup moins… Malgré que ça fasse le plus grand bonheur d'Henrietta. Mais la douceur de ses baisers n'ont pas du convenir à mon invitée, car c'est à cet instant précis qu'il ouvrit les yeux poussant un cri de stupeur.

__AHHHHHAAAAAAHHH!_

Il cria comme une fillette avant de me lancer un regard noir. Je remerciai Henrietta qui quitta rapidement l'appartement.

__Non, mais tu es malade._

Je m'allongeai près de lui afin de me faire pardonner.

__Est-ce qu'il y avait une cage, des fauves et un lit rond dans ton rêve ?_

__Euh… Non, mais peu importe. C'était un rêve._

__Ah ! Je savais que tu rêvais de moi et tu crois que je vais te laisser batifoler avec mon corps comme ça ! Et bien, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Bon, si ça ne t'a pas couper l'appétit, le petit dej est prêt._

__Laisse-moi prendre une douche et j'arrive._

**_POV Virginie_**

Je m'amusai à l'entendre ronchonner tout en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.J'en profitai pour finir d'aménager la table du petit dej en attendant que ce cher rêveur m'honore de sa compagnie.

**_POV Kellan_**

Une fois sous la douche, je pris soin de me frotter avec ardeur. La concierge, je n'avais rien contre elle. Je dirais même qu'elle s'était révélée charmante la veille en m'ouvrant la porte, mais de là à la savoir près de moi, dans un lit à l'embrasser. Non, comment avait-elle pu ? Cette Henrietta était un tue l'amour en chair et en chair... Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais une vengeance serait de rigueur. Bien que je ne comprenne pas tout à fait son geste. Je décidai de laisser ces souvenirs de côté vu qu'ils n'avaient rien d'agréables. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, j'envoyai un message à Rob pour prendre des nouvelles.

_**Hello mon pote, ici le tombeur de ses dames.**_

_**Alors, comment trouves-tu Royan ? Et les royanaises ?**_

_**Moi, Virginie m'a fait un coup tordu. Je te raconterai.**_

_**Cette fille me renverse la tête un truc de fou.**_

_**Bon dimanche. Kellan**_

Lavé, habillé et surtout débarrassé de l'odeur d'Henrietta, je rejoignis Virginie dans le salon.

__Alors que m'as-tu préparé de bon ?_

__Et bien, vu que tu n'es plus à l'hôtel, tu as du café dans la cafetière, le pain sur la table. Tu peux le faire griller si tu en as envie. Et en accompagnement, beurre, nutella ou confiture. Yaourt, lait ou œuf dur dans le frigo._

_Je pris la position du garde à vous pour me moquer._

__Bien chef._

La voyant se lever. je maintint ma position. S'approchant de moi, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle murmura à mon oreille.

__Pour me faire pardonner de ma blague de mauvais goût qui m'a quand même fait rire._

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens puis m'embrassa avec une tendresse qui ne m'avait encore jamais été permis de découvrir. Je me sentais comme Pan-Pan dans Bamby, lorsque qu'il reçut le premier baiser de la charmante lapine. Pour un peu, n'étant pas capable d'enrouler mes oreilles, j'aurais pu taper du pied comme un fou. Quand elle s'éloigna de moi pour rompre notre baiser, je ne dis qu'un mot.

__Encore._

__Vous êtes trop gourmand jeune homme._

__Du tout. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savourer. C'est comme si tu donnais une sucette à un enfant et que si tôt porter à la bouche, tu lui retirais. Donc je proteste encore._

__Tant pis pour toi, je t'aurai prévenu._

**_POV Virginie_**

J'étais décidée à lui donner un avant-goût de notre première nuit d'amour. Il se trouvait toujours debout face à moi et d'un geste qu'il ne calcula pas, je le poussai dans les poufs qui nous servaient de canapé. M'allongeant à côté de lui, je commençai à faire glisser mes doigts dans sa chemise entrouverte, finissant de déboutonner celle-ci. Son torse était musclé à souhait et me penchant au-dessus de lui, je déposai quelques baisers doux sur ses lèvres glissant sur ses maxillaires en continuant pour atteindre ses pectoraux pour retourner à mon point de départ tout en douceur et très lentement.

Il se contractait à chacun de mes baisers. Je décidai à cet instant de pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Utilisant mes doigts habiles, ayant des mains fines accompagnées d'une dextérité sans faille, je glissai l'une d'elle sous le pantalon de ma proie sans en défaire aucun bouton. À cet instant, je découvris par la gestuelle son membre gonflé de désir, largement à la hauteur de mes espérances et totalement dépourvu de caleçon. Kellan laissa échapper quelques petits soupirs, chose que je n'aimais pas particulièrement habituellement, mais qui aujourd'hui ne faisait que m'exciter davantage. Heureusement pour moi que je devais m'éclipser pour partir travailler, sans quoi j'aurais été capable de craquer et d'abuser de lui sans retenue. Retirant ma main délicatement, je lui souris en lui disant.

__J'espère que tu as savouré ton bonbon. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour en atteindre le cœur._

_Je pars bosser et je serai là à 18h sans faute. Bonne app._

**_POV Kellan_**

Je la vis partir, m'abandonner avec mon désir pour elle. Que dis-je désir ? Mais non, ce que je ressentais pour elle était plus qu'un simple désir. Les baisers et les caresses qu'elle venait de m'offrir m'avaient carrément mis dans une ébullition totalement indescriptible. Je devais me calmer, une solution s'offrait à moi. L'idée ne m'enchantait guerre surtout à cette saison, mais je pris sur moi et m'affligeai une bonne douche froide. Celle-ci eu l'effet escompté, tout retomba aussi rapidement que Virginie avait fait monter la température. Me rhabillant, j'avalai un café noir avant de partir. Je devais boucler mes derniers préparatifs pour ce soir.

Virginie quittait le zoo à 17h30. Le lit rond serrait livré à 18h. La vendeuse du magasin de voilage devait s'acquitter de sa tâche à partir de 18h30. Tout devait s'enchainer comme prévu, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, je vis Arnaud qui me donna les clés de Virginie en me suppliant de ne pas les perdre. La marche à suivre était mise en place, le coin des fauves serait dépourvu de surveillance entre 22h ce soir jusqu'à 4h le lendemain matin. Heure à laquelle le gardien reprendrait son service.

Pour le lit, nous avions monté une histoire de tournage nocturne pour qu'aucun soupçon ne soit éveillé. Les livreurs avaient pour mission de le récupérer le lundi matin au plus tôt et d'en faire ce qu'il désirait. Il me restait un dernier détail à régler, réserver un resto. Je voulais commencer la soirée par un resto sympa et branché, mais ne voulant pas me tromper, j'attendis d'avoir son avis. Il me restait une heure à tuer avant le retour de la miss et je décidai d'appeler Rob encore une fois… La dixième de la journée pour être exact et pour la dixième fois, je tombai sur son répondeur. Voulant absolument parler de Virginie à quelqu'un, j'appelai mon deuxième pote Taylor.

__Taylor, j'écoute._

__Et le jeuno, c'est le plus beau ! Quoi de neuf ?_

__Le plus beau ? Laisse-moi rire. Vu ton grand âge, on va dire que tu es au bord du gouffre et devine qui prend la relève ? Je te le donne en primeur. MOI, Taylor Lautner, en personne._

__Laisse-moi rire, toi qui n'as aucune expérience, tu crois m'évincer ? Tu rêves. En plus tu vois, je t'appelais pour parler de ma nouvelle conquête. C'est une bombe atomique. Ce qui prouve que j'ai encore un temps d'avance sur toi._

__Elle est ta conquête seulement car elle ne me connait pas. Je l'ai vu dans un des torchons de cette semaine, vous faites la une. Et je confirme, c'est une bombe. Fais-moi signe quand tu la lâches._

__T'as vue la vierge toi ? Et si c'est pas le cas… Et ben, commence à prier, car tu ne l'effleureras que dans tes rêves._

__Ou dans tes cauchemars qui sait ! dit-il en éclatant de rire. Tu es sois fou sois inconscient de me lancer un tel défi. Fais gaffe de ne pas rêver éveiller._

__Tu ne me fais pas peur jeuno. Bon je te laisse, j'ai une délicieuse soirée qui m'attend et en charmante compagnie. Tchao._

Je raccrochai le téléphone et jetai un regard à ma montre. Virginie ne devrait plus tarder. Installé à mon aise sur les poufs, je patientai sagement et finis par somnoler.

_**POV Virginie**_

Une journée de travail tranquille. Bébé lionceau et son nouveau compagnon hippo allaient à merveille. Fermant les lumières, je quittai le zoo pour 4 jours… 4 jours de repos amplement mérité.

En arrivant chez moi, je trouvai Kellan alias le dormeur étendu royalement sur les poufs. Prenant un fond de verre d'eau, je fis malencontreusement tomber quelques gouttes dans son cou. Il ne s'en réveilla que plus rapidement. Prenant un air totalement surpris et désinvolte, je prononçai avec amusement le peu de paroles anglaises qui me revint à l'esprit.

__I'm sorry, mister Lutz._

__Alors toi!_

__Oui, c'est pour quoi?_

Sans le voir venir, je me pris un pouf sur la tête.

__Ça, c'était pour le réveil et ça …_

_Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion. En moins de deux secondes, il avait provoqué en moins un désir tel que j'aurais pu le comparer à un supplice lorsque ses lèvres s'éloignèrent des miennes._

__C'était pour ce matin, dit-il en souriant. La suite au prochain épisode, jeune fille. Bon, notre soirée est organisée, mais il faut que tu trouves un resto sympa pour manger et créer une ambiance agréable._

_Je l'écoutai, déstabilisai par son baiser. Puis, me reprenant…_

__Quel genre d'ambiance ?_

S'approchant de moi, il enflamma de nouveau en moi les quelques braises que je ne maitrisais pas.

__À toi de me le dire ?_

__Bon, alors je propose le Doobies._

__Propose et je dispose .Ça se trouve où ?_

__Tu vois où est le zoo de Vincennes ?_

__Oui ..., dit-il en faisant l'ignorant._

__C'est deux rues plus loin._

__Parfait, je te laisse 20 min pour te préparer._

__Il ne m'en faudra pas temps. Je suis vive comme l'éclair._

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain avec une incartade dans la chambre. Attrapant mon plus bel ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle pourpre pour le faire chavirer. Le temps de prendre ma douche, je réfléchis à ma future soirée. Il me fallait quelque chose de confortable, sexy et original. C'est en sortant de la douche que cette petite merveille apparue devant moi. Un des derniers achats de Jess. Si elle était présente, elle me tuerait de savoir le fond de ma pensée, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cette petite robe sur un cintre à passer une soirée de solitude dans la salle de bain. Enfilant la robe, je découvris qu'elle était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Agréable au toucher, fluide et légère, et pour le coté sensuel, un dos nu qui tombait pile poil. Sa couleur beige moyen en faisait une tenue classe mais pas trop. Une touche de parfum, un coiffage rapide et quelques pinces pour retenir ma longue chevelure et me voilà fin prête en 15 min.

_**POV Kellan**_

La voyant sortir de la salle de bain, j'en tombai sur le cul. Heureusement pour moi que j'étais assis.

Nous commencions la soirée dans une ambiance cool et marrante. Quelques verres plus un repas délicieux, le temps s'écoula et l'heure tant attendue apparue à ma montre. Nous quittions le resto et arrivant à proximité du zoo, je pris l'autorisation de bander les yeux de Virginie, ce qui ne fut pas simple. Comme à ses habitudes depuis notre rencontre, cette jeune fille me résista. Je dois d'ailleurs m'avouer que plus elle résistait, plus cela m'excitait. Suivant les conseils d'Arnaud à la lettre, nous entrâmes dans le Zoo par le passage prévu. Les allées étaient plongées dans une obscurité certaine, mais nous arrivâmes finalement à l'endroit prévu. Maintenant, je pouvais libérer ma belle de son bandage et lui redonner la vue.

_**POV Virginie**_

Je bouillonnais de ne pas savoir malgré que je me doutais largement de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Me retirant mon bandeau, le décor que je vis me coupa le souffle. Nous étions dans la cage de spectacle, celle-ci était la plus grande du zoo et elle avait été séparée avec des barres de protection qui formait un rideau entre notre couche et les fauves. Le lit rond en bois noir se trouvait au centre de celle-ci. Toutes les protections étaient recouvertes de voilage fin et quelques bougies avaient étés disposées à des endroits stratégiques. Regardant vers l'extérieur, je vis les lions, les tigres, les panthères et les pumas déambulaient autour de nous. Je me sentis vulnérable puis posai mes yeux sur Kellan. Je ressentis alors une plénitude totale.

__Comment as-tu fait ?_

__Secret professionnel. Tout y est… Le lit, la cage, les fauves et... NOUS._

Je regardai autour de moi.

__Mouais, il manque une chose._

Il me regarda, joueur.

__Le jeu de carte est dans mes poches._

Je le poussai sur le lit.

__Déshabille-toi et le tableau sera complet._

Kellan retira son t-shirt et je découvris son torse musclé et ses abdos saillants. Je me retrouvai avec une photo de magazine grandeur nature et le plus appréciable, en 3D. Montant sensuellement sur le lit, je me positionnai au-dessus de lui. Il était charmeur avec un sourire à vous en couper le souffle.

Je maitrisais la situation étant en position de dominance, mais ses gestes habiles me firent perdre tout rapport de force. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes jambes telles de petites caresses sensuelles. Arrivant à hauteur de mes cuisses, ses mains se firent plus fermes et entreprenantes. Montant délicatement ma robe, il arriva à la dentelle de mes sous-vêtements. Remontant son buste au trois quart, il passa sa main droite sur ma nuque pendant que sa main gauche se faufilait entre la dentelle et ma peau. Je me lassai aller littéralement, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de désir. Collant ses lèvres contre les miennes, il me fit taire implacablement. Ses baisers étaient chauds et il commença un jeu délicieux avec sa langue, mélangeant nos effluves corporels. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il me souleva afin de me poser avec tendresse sur les draps de satin. Sa bouche quitta la mienne empruntant un chemin tout tracer jusqu'à mon intimité, marquant une pose lente et appréciable sur ma poitrine. Ses caresses me libérèrent de mon shorty, mais il me laissa ma robe, celle-ci retombait vaguement sur le haut de mon ventre alors que le bas remontait à hauteur de mes hanches.

Puis timidement, ses doigts effleurèrent ma féminité ce qui me provoqua un méandre de frissons.

Jetant ma tête en arrière, je fermai les yeux voulant profiter de chaque sensation. C'est à ce moment précis que les lions se mirent à rugir en cœur avec les tigres pendant que mon partenaire savourait les tiédeurs de mon entrejambe. Ayant connu divers partenaires, la vie m'offrait ce soir un délice à l'état pur. Kellan était d'une douceur sans faille accompagné d'une dextérité linguale complètement déroutante. J'atteignis une première fois l'orgasme, mais mon envie pour lui était loin d'être assouvi.

Pendant qu'il embrassait mon ventre, j'esquivai un revers en me positionnant à califourchon sur son corps. Mes doigts s'aventurèrent à l'exploration de ses abdos, puis j'entrepris de déboutonner son jean. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, ce jeune homme était dépourvu de caleçon et je découvris visuellement son sexe. Délicatement, je me penchai à la hauteur de sa virilité, en titillant l'extrémité avec le bout de ma langue. Gardant un mouvement lent, je jouai subtilement avec son sexe avant d'en savourer tous les plaisirs. Kellan se contractait, puis d'un geste, il me ramena à sa hauteur, m'embrassant avec fougue. Nous roulions sur le lit, les fauves attirés par l'odeur de nos corps en ébullition frôlaient dangereusement les barreaux de la cage. Ce qui apportait une pointe de piment à notre aventure. Kellan reprit le contrôle de la situation, se positionnant derrière moi en chien de fusil, son sexe gonflé se présenta à l'ouverture de ma pudeur et c'est dans un geste délicat que je le sentis s'aventurer en moi. Il prit un mouvement d'accélération plus intense autant pour lui que pour moi. Nous nous essayâmes à plusieurs positions et parfois, je pouvais même sentir la respiration des fauves sur mon corps tellement ils étaient proches de nous. J'étais prise entre la peur et l'excitation, une sensation tout à fait nouvelle que j'adorais au plus profond de moi.

Après avoir tout essayé, nous terminâmes notre étreinte dans un missionnaire classique, mais totalement intense. Atteignant un orgasme commun, nos cris furent étouffés sous les rugissements des fauves en pleine rage de dominance...

* * *

_**Voilou alors avez vous chaud ?**_

_**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ca valait le coup d'attendre .**_

_**N'hésitez pas a me donnée votre avis car un ca fait plaisir et de deux ca me permet de savoir ce que vous aimez ou pas .**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite .**_

**Sykana.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne lecture les belettes .Robisous .  


* * *

Du rêve à la réalité.

**_POV Jess._**

Sortant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, je pus voir que les étoiles étaient encore hautes dans le ciel et que le jour se faisait toujours attendre en ce beau mois de novembre. Je pris soin de déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de mon partenaire qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Nous étions lundi, et il était 7h30. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable, je découvris 15 appels manqués. J'écoutai les divers messages vocaux et tous avaient un but précis que je rappelle mon appelant. Ce que je fit malgré l'heure matinal. Une voie toute endormie me répondit.

__Allo..._

__Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ?_

__Tu me réveilles, attend._

_J'entendis un bruit assourdissant, comme si son portable faisait une chute monumentale. Je reconnus le bruit d'une porte qui claque avant qu'elle ne reprenne contact. Un contact fracassant._

__Non, mais t'a vu l'heure ! Non, mais tu es malade… Je t'ai appelé hier ! Merci d'avoir répondu. Ça va, t'es en vacances alors ciao la cop's. T'étais où ?_

__J'étais à l'appart et je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi._

__Les poches, c'est pas fait pour les chiens._

__Bon… Petit 1, ma tenue était dépourvue de poches et petit 2, si c'est pour me faire jeter, je te rappelle plus tard._

__C'est bon je me calme, mais dans qu'elle tenue tu étais exactement ?_

__Euh, si on te demande …_

__Même pas en rêve ! Je veux tout savoir illico presto jeune fille._

__Quoi...? J'étais occupée donc j'ai pas répondu c'est tout._

_Réussir à cacher quelque chose à Virginie relevait du miracle. Alors, je croisai les doigts dans mon dos en espérant qu'elle laisse tomber ._

__Alors, réfléchissons. Occupée au point de ne pas regarder ton portable. Hum… T'a couché avec Rob. Et tu me rappelle que ce matin donc… NON ! Tu as passé ta journée à t'envoyer en l'air._

__Je t'en pose des questions moi… Non, mais je te jure._

__Oui, j'ai couché avec Kellan et c'était chaud bouillant. Mais ce n'est pas moi le sujet, alors je t'écoute. Accouche._

_Vu l'insistance de Virginie, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de passer aux aveux._

__Ok, alors oui, on l'a fait plusieurs fois. Ce qui a occupé toute notre journée._

__Tu vois ! J'avais raison._

Je pus sentir son air satisfait au ton qu'elle employa.

__À propos de ?_

__Tu étais en manque de sexe, prête à dépérir, mais bon… Je pense que tu t'es rattrapée. Alors, il est comment ?_

__Il est merveilleux…, dis-je en partant dans mes souvenirs de la veille. Fort et saisissant… Notre première fois a été plutôt bestiale à même le sol. Jamais je n'ai connu pareille sensation. Il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi alors que j'étais prête à le foutre dehors. Celui-là, je vais avoir du mal à le laisser repartir. Je peux te le dire, je suis dingue de ce mec. Il me fait frissonner juste en me regardant._

J'entendais mon amie s'extasier à l'autre bout du téléphone.

__Combien de fois ?_

__Je n'ai pas compté._

Elle prit une voix plus dure lorsqu'elle me reposa la question.

__Combien de fois ?_

__12..._

__Oua ! Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud !_

__Bon… Passe-moi de tes commentaires et toi ?_

__Moi… Apothéose ! Le grand jeu, j'ai tout aimé et maintenant, je dois me trouver un autre fantasme._

__Oh, c'est un problème crucial que tu as là, dis-je en éclatant de rire._

__C'est ça… Moque-toi._

__Non, j'oserais pas. Au fait, tant que je te tiens. Peux-tu regarder dans la salle de bain, il y a une robe sur un cintre... Range-la dans mon armoire STP._

__Oui, je… Je ferai ça… Euh, je te laisse Kellan se réveille. Bonne fin de vacances._

Elle raccrocha rapidement, sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment pas la raison. Rob sortit également de son sommeil et après un bref petit déjeuner, nous nous sommes mis à organiser les jours suivants à faire diverses activités. La visite du zoo de la Palmyre se fit le mardi, dans une bonne humeur. L'absence de tourisme nous convenait parfaitement puisque nous pouvions ainsi éviter les fans. Le mercredi… Visite de La Rochelle, ballade en amoureux, resto sympa, prise de photos et achats de petits souvenirs. Le jeudi… Nous eûmes à peu près les mêmes activités que le dimanche puis, nous avons décidé de passer la nuit en boite. Rob fut de nouveau accueilli comme un roi. Côtoyer une star avait certains avantages non négligeables. Coin VIP, champagne coulant à flot et gogo danseuse rien que pour lui. Celle-là même que je renvoyai aussitôt bouler pour mon plus grand plaisir. Son sourire se fit, par contre, plus tendu lorsque mon ex Loic m'attrapa par la taille pour m'emmener sur la piste.

__Et comment tu vas ? Tu sais que t'es canon ce soir. Ça te tente de finir la nuit avec moi en souvenir du bon vieux temps._

__Merci, mais… Laisse-moi réfléchir. Non ! De plus, si tu étais moins personnel et imbu de ta personne, tu te serais aperçu que je ne suis pas seule._

__Je m'en cogne de ton rigolo ! Qu'il vienne s'il le veut._

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il colla ses mains sur mes fesses prenant bien soin de passer sous ma jupe. C'est en essayant de me dégager que je vis Rob à mes côtés. Il s'adressa directement à Loic prenant un ton vraiment non amical, mais extrêmement poli… Du moins au début.

__J'aimerais autant que possible que tu retires tes mains de l'endroit où elles se trouvent._

__Ah ouais ! Et si je refuse ?_

__Je vais t'aider à les retirer, répondit-il en utilisant le regard le plus froid que j'aie jamais vu._

__Tu crois m'impressionner ? Cette meuf, c'est la mienne._

**_POV Rob._**

Je le vis resserrer son étreinte sur Jess, chose qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Attrapant sa main, je lui retournai en premier le pouce. La foule, apercevant la scène, s'écarta de nous. Je vis le genoux de ma partenaire venir brouiller tout en douceur les parties intimes de son prétendant, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

__Elle ne te servira pas ce soir, on dirait._

Puis, elle s'écarta en me souriant. C'est à ce moment que je propulsai mon point sur son visage à pleine puissance. Loic s'écroula au sol, avant que les videurs ne l'expulsent de la boîte de nuit. La soirée se termina, quant à elle, tout en douceur. Loic avait, par contre, décidé de nous attendre à la sortie revenant vers moi pendant que Jess disait au revoir à une amie.

__Alors, tu en veux encore ?_

__C'est elle que je veux. T'as pas l'air de savoir qui je suis._

__Honnêtement, je m'en contre fou. Jess est avec moi et je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher. Alors un conseil ! Oublie-la._

__Tu regretteras ton geste, mon pote._

__C'est là que tu te plantes. Un, je ne suis pas ton pote et de deux.._.

Je le soulevai par le col de son blouson.

__Regarde-toi, t'es une lavette et tu ne mérites pas une fille comme elle. Ça prend un minimum de savoir-vivre pour y avoir droit et tu en es complètement dépourvu._

Je le repoussai en arrière et il s'effondra dans une flaque d'eau boueuse et puante. Je le laissai là pour son compte à faire trempette avec une température extérieure avoisinant le 0°C. Jess sortit au même instant et sans la laisser dire un seul mot, je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, puis nous rentrâmes à son appartement. Elle m'évoqua son passé tumultueux avec ce jeune homme que je jugeais totalement infréquentable. Les révélations de Jess sur son sa vie d'avant me coupèrent le souffle et si j'avais eu ce Loic sous la main au moment où elle m'apprit qu'il avait osé la molester à plusieurs reprises. Elle me calma en prétextant que le passé devait rester à sa place et plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, elle me dit…

__Je préfère croire en un avenir meilleur._

__Nous ferons tout pour…_

Ma douce s'endormit dans mes bras pendant que je repensait à cette semaine idyllique. En sa compagnie, j'avais retrouvé un semblant de normalité. Mon cœur se serra en pensant que nous quittions Royan le lendemain et que je repartais pour Vancouver le dimanche. Au plus profond de moi, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, malgré les responsabilités qui m'attendaient de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique...

POV Kellan.

Sortant de mon sommeil, un regard à côté de moi, je vis que le lit était vide. Avais-je rêvé ? Non, impossible… Aucune sensation comme celle que j'avais sentie quelques heures auparavant ne pouvait être rêvé. Cette fille était pire qu'un furet. Elle se faufilait où elle le voulait en un instant. Entendant du bruit dans la salle bain, je partis dénicher la bête de son terrier. Je la trouvai donc sur le sol entrain de frotter un vêtement qui ressemblait à une robe. Je dirais même à la robe qu'elle portait la veille au soir.

__Salut toi..._

Elle me jeta un regard noir, pas agréable pour un sou. Un regard qui me fit repasser l'embrasure de la porte en une seconde.

__Toi, je vais te grrrrr..._

__Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ça avait pourtant l'air de t'avoir plu ?_

__Andouille, la robe… Tu l'as tachée le avec ton …_

_Elle laissa retomber la robe sur le sol._

__Je t'en achèterais une autre, il doit bien en rester là où tu l'as prise !_

__Aucune idée. Elle est à Jess cette robe._

__Ouch…_

__Oui, ça tu peux le dire._

Virginie me bouscula, se dirigeant vers le salon. Ce qui m'offrait une vue plus qu'agréable sur ses formes délicieuses qui étaient parfaitement mis en valeur par son shorty en dentelle. Je fus pris sur le fait comme un enfant.

__Hey, arrête de rêver. Tu pourras rejouer avec ça…_

Elle me montra son adorable fessier.

__Une fois que l'on aura régler le souci de la robe._

__Et je suis innocent ! C'est ton soucis pas le mien._

__Ah ! Tu crois ça ? Et bien, non. J'ai porté la robe et tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire dessus donc c'est notre souci._

__Ok. Alors, je propose le teinturier._

__On peut toujours essayer..._

**_POV Virginie._**

Après un bon petit déjeuner et un moment tendre dans les bras de Kellan, je sautai dans mes vêtements. Me dirigeant vers la teinturerie la plus éloignée de l'appartement. J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène du film Allumeuse lorsque Janes se rendait à la teinturerie pour la même raison que moi. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je n'avais pas grandi dans cette ville donc ma maitresse de primaire ne débarquerait pas, accompagnée de toute sa classe au moment où je pauserais la robe sur le comptoir. Ce qui ne fut pas moins embarrassant, la jeune femme de la teinturerie me fit un sourire en coin ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Et elle ne fut pas déçue du voyage quand mon agacement fut au comble de ses réflexions.

__Bonjour, alors qu'avons-nous là ?_

__Une robe._

__Oui, je vois ça. Dites-moi, dites-moi… Ce n'est pas joli joli tout ça._

__C'est une tâche. Et votre job, c'est de l'enlever. Alors passer moi de vos remarques._

__Ok, mais la prochaine fois que vous vous éclatez au lit, déshabillez-vous._

__J'y penserai merci. Mais, moi au moins, je m'éclate au lit. Mon compagnon, Kellan Lutz, passera la récupérer d'ici 2 à 3 jours._

Je vis la jeune femme défaïre au nom de mon partenaire, ce qui m'amusa au plus haut point.

**_POV Kellan._**

Virginie passa la porte et je me ruai sur mon portable pour appeler Rob, qui avait enfin décider à me répondre.

__Hey Kellan ! Quoi de neuf ?_

__Une nuit TORRIDE ... et toi? Non… D'abord, explique-moi pourquoi tu es resté injoignable hier._

__Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu l'ignores, alors cette nuit _?

Repensant à ce moment chaud bouillant, je m'empressai de tout lui raconter.

__Alors là, je lui ai sorti le grand jeu. Imagine… Coin tamisé, une cage, des fauves, des voilages et moi en joueur principal. Elle a adoré, je les chicaboum oua._

Tout en racontant le tout, j'eus un sourire amusé.

__Ok, et toi, si tu me disais ce que toi tu en as pensé._

__Je viens de te le dire._

__Non, c'est sérieux._

__C'est un super coup et voilà. Je..._

__Tu ?_

__Quoi, j'ai aimé. Qui n'aimerait pas avoir une bombe dans son lit… Des formes parfaites, une habilité exquise. C'est le genre de gazelle que tu n'oublies pas._

__Bingo..._

__Quoi ?_

__Tu l'as dit._

__T'es lourd mec._

__Ouais, tu verras. On en reparlera. Bon je te laisse, on se voit samedi._

__Ok, amuse-toi bien._

__Ouais, toi aussi._

Virginie revint de sa petite course et nous passâmes les jours suivants à continuer notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Comme prévu, le jeudi alors que Virginie avait repris le travail, je passai récupérer la robe de Jess à la teinturerie. La jeune fille me remit la robe, elle arborait un visage rouge comme une pivoine. Virginie, m'ayant raconté leur petite altercation, j'en rajoutai une petite couche.

__La tâche est partie ?_

__Heu oui, on ne la distingue que très légèrement. Il faut avoir les yeux dessus ou le savoir. C'est que... c'est une tâche, comment dire... tenace._

__Oui, normal vu d'où elle vient. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, tu auras la même sur une de tes fringues._

Elle devint encore plus rouge et je lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir. Rentrant à l'appartement pour attendre Virginie, je reçus un message de Taylor.

_**Salut mon pote ! Alors comment se porte miss bomba ?**_

_**Bon sinon, pour te prévenir. Soirée privée Vanity Fair le 15 décembre. Préviens Rob ! Et compagnie féminine obligatoire.**_

Ma réponse fut simple et claire. Aucune raison ne m'obligeait à répondre à sa première question.

_**Ok pour moi, je passe l'info. CIAO.**_

Virginie revint du zoo, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Elle venait de recevoir une promotion et avait également passé la journée à soigner les fauves ce qui lui évoqua un souvenir particulier. J'évoquai la soirée du 15 décembre et elle accepta de m'accompagner vu que ça tombait pendant ses congés annuels. Le temps s'écoula et le samedi arriva très rapidement. Rob et Jess arrivèrent à Paris pour 15h30 et nous les attendions tranquillement au bar de la gare. Virginie acheta un magazine pour passer le temps. Divers articles parlaient de moi et Rob ainsi que de nos vacances secrètes. Puis, un gros titre interpella mon adorable tigresse.

_**PROCHAIN NUMERO SCOOP EXEPTIONNEL KRISTEN STEWART FAIT DES REVELATIONS EXPLOSIVES.**_

_**Rob et Kristen tout à découvrir ...**_

_**_**Kellan ? Dis-moi Kristen, c'est bien l'actrice qui interprète Bella Swan ?_

__Oui. Pourquoi ?_

__Pour ça._

Elle me mit l'article sous le nez.

__Oh. Ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que des titres accrocheurs pour la vente._

__Mouais… Et bien, ces titres accrocheurs ne m'inspirent pas confiance et crois-moi je vais suivre ça de prêt._

Je ne lui tenais pas rigueur voulant dissiper l'affaire, mais connaissant Kristen, je redoutais une quelconque intrusion. Je savais qu'elle digérait mal le fait que Rob ait rompu et je décida de lui en parler ultérieurement.

_**POV Virginie.**_

Je voyais Kellan pensif et n'insistai pas, mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire pour autant. Que pouvait bien vouloir dire ses révélations ? Voyant Jess descendre du train avec son sourire qui lui allait si bien, j'enfuis le magazine dans mon sac et partis à leur rencontre. Kellan me suivit de près donnant une accolade à son pote pendant que nous partions toutes deux dans d'interminables dialogues tout en retournant à l'appartement. Une fois au courant de chaque détail croustillant de notre week-end, nous rejoignîmes les garçons dans le salon. Jess vit le panneau sur sa porte de chambre.

__C'est toi qui a collé ça sur ma porte ?_

__Oui heuuu… Je t'expliquerai._

_**POV Jess.**_

J'imaginais tout à fait la raison de ce panneau sur ma porte. Une chambre indisponible était égal à un seul lit donc une agréable compagnie pour mon amie qui avait passée le semaine chez nous avec Kellan. Je décollai le panneau de la porte et entrai dans ma chambre, découvrant sur mon lit, mon dernier achat. Cependant, un détail attira mon regard.

__VIRGINIE …_

_**POV Virginie.**_

Entendant mon prénom, je fis un signe de croix qui fit doucement rire les garçons. Kellan expliqua la chose à Rob lequel partit à rire dans sa moustache. Ayant eu le plaisir de découvrir le doux caractère de ma louloute plus tôt dans la semaine, il me souffla un doux.

__Bon courage._

__Idiot va. Je vais droit au buché._

__Et quand tu chauffes, c'est normal de prendre feu._

__Ah ah ah …_

J'entrai dans la chambre d'un air innocent.

__Au toi, non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Efface cet air de martyre. Tu sais que je t'adore et que tu peux m'emprunter ce que tu veux, mais tu sais aussi que j'aime récupérer mes affaires dans l'état où je te les ai passées. Alors, explique-moi ce que c'est que cette TÂCHE, que je puisse l'enlever._

__Tu fais un drame pour pas beaucoup. C'est rien, c'est..._

__Non, je fais un drame, car tu as joué l'ignorante alors que tu savais que je serais hors de moi. Tu m'as menti. Je te sentais bizarre au téléphone et je savais que tu avais fait un truc louche. Alors, je t'écoute. C'est quoi ?_

__Et bien, c'est une tâche et de toute façon, je l'ai emmené au teinturier donc tu peux pas faire mieux. C'est bon, je t'en rachèterai une._

__Oh non jeune fille ! Change pas de sujet, c'est quoi cette tâche ?_

_Je me doutais parfaitement de quoi provenait cette tâche, mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise elle-même. On entendait les garçons pouffer de rire dans le salon et Virginie les fit taire un en mot._

__La ferme ! Bon… Je te l'ai emprunté pour ma première soirée avec Kellan et c'est du... Enfin voilà, je suis sûre que tu t'en doutes… Alors je confirme na …_

En la voyant toute penaude, j'éclatai de rire.

__Espèce de cochonne ! Et tu croyais que j'allais la remettre comme ça en me promenant dans la rue._

Lui jetant la robe au visage, elle la rattrapa et me dit.

__Quoi ! Je suis sûre que des milliers de filles tueraient pour avoir une telle tâche._

__Oui... Et bien, je leur laisse. Allez viens._

_**POV extérieur.**_

La soirée des deux couples se passa dans la bonne humeur autour d'un bon repas arrosé comme il se le doit. Virginie et Kellan profitèrent de leur nuit d'au revoir, ils ne seraient séparés que deux semaines. Leur prochaine rencontre se ferait à New York à cette soirée de devait en profiter pour visiter la ville passant quelques jours en Amérique. Jess et Rob ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient, notre petite coiffeuse reprenait le travail le mardi suivant et pour elle, la saison de Noël était un moment capital pour son affaire. Le lendemain, à l'aéroport, les au revoir furent plus durs pour un couple que pour l'autre. La séparation allait apporter doute, confusion et réalité.

La semaine commença calmement. Virginie préparait son voyage pendant que Jess reprenait son labeur au salon. Tout se déroulait bien. Des coups de téléphone attentionnés plus de petits messages tendres remontaient le moral des troupes. Nous étions début décembre… Le planning se remplissait pour le plaisir de Jess. Elle rentrait tard du salon et ne faisait que se croiser avec son amie. Le vendredi 14 au soir, Virginie décolla de Paris pour New York où l'attendait Kellan. Malheureusement, les retrouvailles furent plus froides qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais elle fit comme si cela l'importait peu malgré la frustration qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle comptait profiter de son séjour, se doutant qu'elle rencontrerait un tas de personnalités. Le soir suivant, sur Paris, Jess s'arrêta au kiosque à journaux, espérant apercevoir son apollon dans la presse à scandale. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une photo de Robert embrassant Kristen Stewart. Prenant sur elle, elle acheta le magazine et rentra chez elle. C'est le cœur serré qu'elle lut les quelques lignes qui agrémentait la photo.

_**Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson en couple : plus aucun doute ! Tous les détails en page 10.**_

_Maintenant que leur belle love-story ne s'écrit plus au conditionnel, Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart sont bien décidés à dévoiler leur amour aux yeux de tous. Et les deux acteurs auraient officialisé leur histoire en faisant le choix de partager le même toit depuis quelques mois déjà._

_Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle est officielle. Il semblerait que les deux stars de la saga __Twilight __aient déjà trouvé leur premier nid d'amour. En effet, il s'agirait d'une ravissante villa située dans la banlieue de Bel Air et composée de cinq chambres à coucher. Un lieu idéal pour préserver le plus longtemps possible une romance restée secrète depuis 2008, lors du tournage du premier volet de la saga._

_**POV Jess.**_

L'article était surplombé de plusieurs photos du couple en train de s'embrasser. Mon doux rêve était en train de s'écrouler sous mes pieds. Je lisais encore et encore ces quelques lignes, regardant également les photos cherchant un détail prouvant un montage ou autre, mais je ne voyais rien.

Était-ce dû au fait que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes ou plutôt au fait que ces photos étaient la pure réalité des choses. Tournant la page, je découvris une interview de Kristen où elle déclarait vivre une idylle avec Robert depuis presque 2 ans et qu'elle souhaitait au jour d'aujourd'hui partager son bonheur avec leurs fans. La vérité m'aveugla… Je n'étais pas une femme trompée, j'avais endossé le rôle de la maîtresse. Je passai la nuit à me poser des questions improbables. Que pouvais-je espérer de plus ? Pourtant, je devais m'assurer d'une chose, je devais savoir s'il vivait ensemble ou non. À 2h00 du matin, heure Francaise, je composai le numéro de fixe où je pouvais le joindre. La tonalité retentit 3 fois avant qu'une voix féminine décroche.

__Allo._

Je me sentis comme vider de mon propre sang, mais posai néanmoins la question principale.

__Bonsoir, je souhaiterais parler à Robert svp._

__Oh, il est occupé pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message._

__Non, je souhaiterais lui parler de vive voix._

__Je vois… 1 minute…_

Les mots que j'entendis finirent de m'étouffer sous une vague de chagrin.

__Rob, mon coeur. Téléphone pour toi._

__Prends le numéro, je rappellerai à l'occasion. Et dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard. Nous sommes attendus pour 21 h_.

La jeune femme s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

__Il ne peut vous parler, il est très occupé, mais je peux prendre votre numéro._

Je répondis, la gorge serrée.

__Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose ?_

Je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour que ma voix reste normale.

__Demander toujours._

__Qui êtes-vous ?_

__La future femme de Robert, pourquoi ? Vous, qui êtes-vous ?_

Je raccrochai sans demander mon reste. Les derniers mots raisonnaient dans ma tête comme un ultime gong de souffrance. Voulant oublier cette déchirure insoutenable qui malmenait mon cœur, j'avalai 2 somnifères. Ceux-ci me laissèrent le temps d'envoyer un message à mon amie avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

_**Ma belle, il s'est fichu de moi. Je n'ai été qu'une poupée pour lui. Je suis mal… Stp, promets-moi de faire attention à toi. Je te souhaite d'être bien. Protège ton cœur. Moi, je vais me reposer. Ce nouvel échec est de trop. Je suis vide de tout.**_

_**Rends-moi service… Si tu le vois, gifle-le aussi fort que mon cœur saigne et remercie Kristen de cette remarquable déclaration.**_

New York.

_**POV Kristen.**_

Et voilà, grâce à cet appel, je venais de m'assurer que l'article était paru dans la presse française. La douleur de cette jeune femme ne m'enchantait pas outre mesure mais elle était nécessaire. Mon adversaire en avait pris pour son grade et maintenant, je me devais de reconquérir le cœur de Robert. En entrant dans la chambre où il se préparait, il me demanda.

__Qui étais-ce ?_

__Le producteur de la saga, il voulait te préciser que tu jouais la scène 18 mardi._

__Ok, mais il doit perdre la mémoire, car il me la dit hier en quittant le plateau._

__Oh oui, ces gens sont sous pression. Ils font toujours tout en même temps alors …_

__Oui, tu as raison. Je suis prêt, on peut y aller._

_Me rapprochant de lui, je le complimentai._

__Tu es très beau ce soir, comme toujours..._

__Merci, mais rien de ce que tu diras ne changera mon …_

_**POV Rob.**_

Ne me laissant pas le temps de finir ma phrase, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres en nous faisant tomber sur le lit. Je la repoussai poliment.

__Arrête ça stp. Cette situation est compliquée pour toi je le conçois, mais j'ai été clair en rentrant. _Je sais, mais tu verras. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'oubliera ta Française et ce jour-là, tu reviendras vers moi._

Les mots de Kristen me surprirent. Pourquoi disait-elle cela avec un air si convaincu ? La sonnette retentit, notre chauffeur nous attendait. Nous sortîmes dans la rue sous un râle de flash et de cris de nos fans. Après m'être installé dans la voiture à l'opposé de Kristen, je pris soin d'envoyer un message à ma douce.

_**Bonsoir beauté ! Je t'envoie une horde de baisers. Je pars en conférence, mais vu l'heure, tu dois dormir. J'espère faire partie de tes rêves. Tu me manques.**_

_**Rpattz.**_

_**POV Virginie.**_

Je venais de passer ma première journée en Amérique et mes yeux n'étaient pas assez grand pour tout voir. Kellan était distant ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre surtout quand on voyait l'enthousiasme qu'il avait de me retrouver 15 jours auparavant. 21H30, nous arrivâmes dans un immense hôtel. La soirée se tenait dans la salle de réception de celui-ci. Je pris plaisir à être photographiée au bras de mon apollon.

__Sourit gazelle, demain on fait la une._

__Alors, un conseil. Arrête de m'ignorer où les titres dans les journaux ne seront pas à la hauteur de tes espérances._

Quittant le passage consacré au paparazzi, Kellan m'installa prêt d'un buffet prétextant m'abandonner pour saluer quelques amis. Je le vit se diriger vers une troupe de pétasses qui s'extasiaient à son arrivée. Surveillant la scène du coin de l'œil, je fus sorti de mon point d'observation par un jeune homme agréablement sympathique.

__Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger. Je suis …_

__Taylor Lautner._

__Oui, en personne. Puis-je t'offrir un verre et accessoirement ma compagnie._

__J'accepte le deux avec plaisir._

Je passai une bonne partie de la soirée avec Taylor et le courant passa immédiatement. Jetant subtilement quelques regards à Kellan, je pus apercevoir que la compagnie que Taylor m'offrait le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Chose avec laquelle je décidai de jouer un minimum. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Taylor. Ce dernier m'informa du petit jeu auquel il s'exerçait avec Kellan. Un concours de conquête féminine. Voilà qui allait mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de mon Boyfriend.

__Dis Taylor, je vais avoir besoin de toi si ma proposition te convient bien évidemment._

__Propose et je verrai._

__En fait, je souhaite donner une petite leçon à ce jeune homme._

_Je lui montrai Kellan d'un signe de tête._

__Là tu m'intéresses. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille mon idée, laquelle le fit sourire. Il accepta sans discuter.

_**POV Taylor.**_

Elle venait de me proposer le but même de mon défi. Regardant Kellan, je lui fis un sourire qu'il comprit aussitôt et avant qu'il ne se libère de sa conversation, je plaquai Virginie contre le mur et vint goûter ses lèvres chaudes pleine de désir.

**POV Kellan.**

Depuis l'arrivée de Virginie à New York, j'étais complètement perdu. Repoussant quelque chose que je ne maitrisais pas, un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas. Toute la soirée, mes yeux restèrent collés sur elle alors qu'une partie de moi-même me disait de l'éviter, comme si je souhaitais la rendre jalouse. Je fus pris dans mon propre piège lorsque je vis le sourire de Taylor. Je compris immédiatement ce qui allait se produire et le voir passer à l'action me fit prendre conscience que le sentiment que j'avais pour elle était tout simplement de l'amour. Esquivant les jeunes filles qui me tenaient compagnie, je me précipitai sur eux afin qu'il cesse d'embrasser celle qui m'était destinée. C'est en arrivant à leur hauteur que je percutai Robert de plein fouet, ce qui eut l'avantage de décoller l'étreinte de ce couple grotesque. D'un regard engagé, je fis comprendre à Taylor que ce n'était que partie remise. Il arbora un sourire en coin que je détestais parce que c'était le sourire de la victoire. Pour moi, c'était le dernier moment dans la starting bloc, mais Rob prit la parole avant toute action.

__Excuse-moi,vieu. Je cherchais Virginie depuis le début de la soirée et je t'ai pas vu arriver._

Virginie avait les yeux brillants tel une personne venant de gagner quelque chose de précis.

__Et bien, on dirait que tu m'as trouvé. Que veux-tu ?_

__Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Jess, alors je me demandais si toi tu en avais eu récemment._

__Heu... pas depuis ce matin… Attends._

_**POV Virginie.**_

Fouillant dans mon sac, j'en sortis mon portable et lus le message de mon amie. À ce moment, je fis le lien avec la fameuse révélation du magazine. Pausant mes yeux sur Rob tout en arborant une expression méfiante.

__Avec qui es-tu venu ce soir ?_

Il me regarda, interrogateur.

__Euh… Avec Kristen, pourquoi ?_

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je lui mis une gifle magistrale à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

__La prochaine fois, mets de l'ordre dans ta vie, pauvre type._

Il me regardait, l'air ébahit. Je lui collai donc mon portable sous le nez.

_**POV Rob.**_

Ne comprenant pas la cause de cette gifle, je ne cherchai pourtant pas à me défendre et c'est à cet instant que je lus le message de mon aimée. Je ne comprenais rien. Elle disait souffrir par ma faute… La gifle venait de sa part, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Puis, je lu la dernière phrase… Ce qui me fit sortir de mes gons.

__Je dois lui parler !_

__Certainement pas, je t'interdis de l'approcher. Je me tire d'ici. Vous ne valez pas mieux tous autant que vous êtes. Taylor, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer._

Au même instant, Kristen s'approcha de notre groupe.

__Rob, que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est qui cette furie ?_

__Cette furie, elle t'emmerde. Mes actes de ce soir sont la réponse aux tiens. Sale conne._

Je quittai cette réception suivie de très près par Kellan. Sautant dans la premier avion, nous retournâmes vers la France. Le voyage fut silencieux, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à parler. Je voulais des nouvelles de Jess au plus vite. Mais Kellan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

__Tu as aimé ?_

Sortant de ma stupeur…

__De quoi tu parles ?_

__Du baiser de Taylor._

__Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas aimé. Il a été tendre, passionné. Exactement ce que j'aime._

Kellan ruminait et quelque part, j'étais contente de voir que punition avait fonctionné.

__Il a fait ça exprès pour me provoquer dans le but de me mettre en rage._

__Et bien, je constate au moins une chose, c'est que ça a marché._

__Ça t'amuse… Non, mais je rêve._

__Non, c'est moi qui hallucine. Je me bouge le cul à traverser l'Atlantique pour venir te servir de cavalière à une soirée sois disant importante et tu te permets de m'ignorer, de me planter à cette dite soirée et tu te payes le culot de me taper une crise. Alors écoute-moi bien. Là, le seul truc qui m'importe c'est de retrouver Jess qui, comme je la connais, doit être au plus mal à cause de ton pote. Donc, à ta place, je me ferais tout petit._

Tout en lui disant ma façon de penser, je le fusillai du regard. Pour sa défense, il ne me sortit que deux mots, deux petits mots auquel je ne m'attendais point.

__Je t'aime...  
_

_

* * *

J'attends vos avis surtout n'hésitez pas .Le reviews se font rares et moi y suis triste .Snif .  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kikou les belettes ,j'espère que tout va bien pour chacune de vous .Désolé pour l'attente mais bon plus c'est long plus c'est bon non ?**_

_**Merci a toutes celle et ceux qui continue de me lire .**_

_**Gros bisous à ma sœur qui m'inspire et a rose pour ses corrections .**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Robisous .**_

* * *

_**Ne rien dire n'est pas mentir et pourtant...**_

**POV Rob.**

Virginie venait de quitter la réception suivie de près par Kellan. La foule s'était rassemblée autour de nous sans oublier les photographes qui n'avaient rien loupés de notre petite mise au point.

Voulant savoir ce qui se passait le plus vite possible tout en sauvant les apparences, je pris Kristen par la taille et l'emmenai dans un coin hors de tout regard indiscret pendant que Taylor créait une diversion. J'étais énervé, mais aussi inquiet pour la femme qui hantait mes pensées jours et nuits. Tournant enfin Kristen face à moi assez brusquement, je lui demandai des explications.

__Ok, alors maintenant tu m'expliques tout de suite avant que je ne perde patience. C'était quoi cette déclaration ?_

Elle souffla.

__J'ai... Euh… J'ai déclaré dans une interview que l'on était officiellement ensemble depuis environ deux ans et j'ai également vendu quelques photos personnelles. Rob, je te connais… Cette… fille n'est pas pour toi._

__Non, mais… J'hallucine là. Tu voulais garder un minimum d'intimité et maintenant que l'on est plus ensemble, tu déballes tout. Et fais-moi plaisir. Ne parle pas d'elle, tu ne la connais même pas et à la vérité, si elle est exactement ce qu'il me faut._

__Je t'aime et je me bats pour toi ! Et toi, tu ne vois rien, tu ne comprends même pas mon geste._

__Mais vas-y ! Explique-moi ton geste..._

__Comment crois-tu que l'on esquive un adversaire ? J'ai pris les moyens qui étaient en ma possession, c'est tout_.

**POV Kristen.**

Les mots sortirent plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité et le regard que Rob me lança me fit froid dans le dos.

__Et tu crois qu'en manipulant ma vie, tu vas me reconquérir… Franchement, regarde ce que tu en viens à faire. Si tu me connaissais si bien que tu oses le prétendre, jamais tu n'aurais tenté toute ta machinerie. Tu n'es plus la Kristen simple et enjouée qui m'a séduite au départ. Nous deux, c'était fini, mais ça n'empêchait pas que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi. Tu étais importante à mes yeux, mais maintenant, me dit-il en secouant la tête, tu me dégoutes. Si tu m'avais aimé un tant soit peu, tu aurais souhaité mon bonheur, au lieu de le briser._

__Je voulais notre bonheur. Tu arrêtes tout pour une inconnue qui vit en France et, qui en plus, a le culot de téléphoner chez nous._

__Cette inconnue m'a apporté plus en une semaine que toi en 2 ans. Quoi ? Elle a téléphoné ?_

__Oui, et je suis ravie d'être celle qui a décroché. Si moi, je t'ai perdu, elle, elle ne voudra plus de toi maintenant. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le comprenne._

**POV Rob.**

Je prenais ses paroles de plein fouet, ne reconnaissant pas la femme que j'avais aimé tant de temps auparavant.

__Je te préviens… Si je la perd, je te ferai vivre un véritable enfer. Je vais dormir à l'hôtel à partir de ce soir et je partirai pour la France dès que possible. Tu voulais m'éloigner d'elle en agissant comme tu l'as fait, mais tu as seulement réussi à m'éloigner de toi._

__Non, tu ne peux pas partir. Nous tournons des scènes importantes cette semaine et tu te dois d'être professionnel avant tout. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Laisse-nous une chance, le temps agira. Je suis sûre que l'on se rapprochera. Je saurai être patiente._

__Arrête et sors de ton monde merveilleux. Je serai professionnel et crois-moi, ça changerait beaucoup de choses._

Je laissai Kris à ses lamentations et quittai aussitôt la soirée. À plusieurs reprises, j'essayai de joindre Jessica, mais sans succès. Je tombais directement sur sa messagerie… Et quand j'essayai avec Kellan et Virginie, la même chose se produisit. Laissant plusieurs messages, j'attendis patiemment que l'un d'eux me rappelle. Pour tuer le temps qui me paraissait interminable, je réorganisai mon emploi du temps afin de repartir pour la France au plus vite. Avec de l'organisation, tout serait bouclé jeudi soir… Ce qui, avec le décalage horaire, me ferait arriver vendredi matin sur Paris. Je me servis donc un verre et je pris mon mal en patience...

**POV Virginie.**

Malgré l'inquiétude que je ressentais pour mon amie, les mots de Kellan me firent tout oublier l'espace de quelques secondes… Me laissant bouche-bée… Ce qui donna à Kellan un sourire délicieux, auquel il ajouta.

__Te ferais-je rêver ?_

Reprenant possession de mes moyens, je pris soin de me rappeler l'ignorance dont il avait fait preuve à mon égard depuis hier. Cette constatation remit mon caractère à l'ordre du jour.

__Non, je me demandais si je vais devoir embrasser une nouvelle fois Taylor pour réentendre ces mots. Sérieusement, il t'a fallu tout ce temps et ce baiser pour te rendre compte que tu tenais à moi. La gente masculine n'est définitivement pas douée._

__Je m'excuse… Ça te va ?_

__Non, c'est trop facile._

__Embrasse-moi._

__Non. En plus, tu ne le mérites pas._

D'un mouvement de tête, il essaya en vain de me voler un baiser.

__D'accord. Tu préfères garder le baiser de Taylor sur tes lèvres. Je retiens, dit-il en marmonnant des mots que je ne compris pas._

__Si tu veux, je te le note pour ne pas que tu oublies. Et au lieu de te plaindre, estime-toi heureux d'être avec moi. Si j'avais voulu, je t'aurais semé à l'aéroport._

Il me regardait tout en restant silencieux.

__Occupe-toi plutôt de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé entre l'autre cruche et ton pote, car si je m'en charge… Je risque de ne pas être très aimable au téléphone._

L'avion atterrit à Royci à 9h. Et à 9h30, nous étions devant la porte de l'appartement. En l'ouvrant, la scène que je découvris me paralysa. Je vis mon amie sans connaissance au milieu du salon, ses yeux étaient gonflés par la multitude de larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Kellan la porta dans sa chambre et c'est là que je découvris le magazine. Lisant l'article de long en large, j'imaginai facilement la peine qu'elle devait ressentir. Puis mes yeux se portèrent sur un verre à moitié vide d'alcool…

**POV Jess.**

L'inconscience avait gagné la partie sur mon désespoir et je me sentis transporter par des bras forts. Je flottais contre ce torse chaud et rassurant avant d'être doucement reposée sur un matelas douillet.

Entre deux vagues de douleur, j'entendis la voix de mon amie inquiète.

__Ma belle, je suis là. Allez, sois forte. Tu en es capable._

Forte… J'aimerais pouvoir l'être, mais la trahison, la manipulation et la claque que j'avais reçu quelques heures plus tôt me secouaient encore comme si je les entendais pour la première fois à chaque fois que certaines phrases repassaient dans ma tête.

__Qui êtes-vous?_

__La future femme de Robert… Femme... Future femme…_

Cette phrase m'était inconcevable… Comment avait-il pu me promettre du rêve, tant de rêves... Voulant ressentir un peu de tranquillité, j'avais pris deux somnifères en milieu de nuit accompagnés de plusieurs verres de vodka pure. Le mélange n'était pas malin certes, mais ma raison n'avait plus raison d'être. La première heure suivant l'absorption de mon mélange, je dormis comme une masse, puis un cauchemar me rattrapa. Notre semaine de vacances tout à l'identique, mais à ma place, c'était elle. Les mains de Rob posées sur son corps, ses lèvres qui se mélangeaient aux siennes.

J'hurlais de désespoir pendant qu'elle me souriait sournoisement. C'est à ce moment que je fus sortie de mon sommeil. La première fois, mon estomac fit des soubresauts, ne supportant pas le subtil mélange qui m'avait permis de dormir un tant soit peu. Je passai ma nuit à faire des allées et venues entre le salon et la salle de bain quand, au bout d'un moment, gagnée par la fatigue, le chagrin et le reste des substances qui se promenaient dans mon sang, je m'affalai sur le sol froid, sombrant dans l'inconscience jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma sœur. J'ouvris les yeux en fin de matinée, ma poitrine brulait comme si l'air que je respirais sortait directement d'un volcan en éruption. J'étais nauséeuse, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et mon réveil affichait 11h35. C'est alors que je vis un sourire qui me réconforta, elle était là, à mes côtés. Celle qui m'avait toujours soutenue depuis notre plus tendre enfance, toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Inconsciemment, c'était notre devise. Je tentai d'articuler quelques mots.

__T'aurais pas dû venir… Le message... C'était juste pour que tu fasses attention à ses serpents._

__Je n'étais pas à ma place là-bas et je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule après tout ça…Comment te sens-tu ?_

J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'allais bien pour qu'elle soit rassurée, mais je me sentais comme quelqu'un qui venait de chuter d'un grand huit à pleine vitesse. J'étais meurtrie de l'intérieur… Mon cœur ressemblait à un champ de bataille après une guerre. Mon silence et mes larmes furent ma seule réponse. Elle le comprit et n'insistât donc pas. Des questions passèrent dans ma tête… Les avait-elle vues ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça alors que je lui avais donné mon cœur ? Malgré tout, je gardai mes questions pour moi. Je n'étais pas capable de poser les questions et encore moins d'entendre les réponses. Virginie m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain où je restai une bonne heure sous une douche brulante. Chaque goûte équivalait à une piqûre d'abeille sur ma peau, mais cela ressemblait à une caresse comparer à ma souffrance interne. Une fois sortie de la douche, nous restâmes seulement toutes les deux le dimanche après-midi. Je ne voulais voir personne et Virginie le comprit très bien. Elle en profita même pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu à New York. Ne s'attardant pas sur Robert, elle prit soin de ne pas prononcer son prénom et je lui en fus gré. Cela aurait été trop difficile pour moi et j'aurais de nouveau éclaté en larmes. La gifle qu'elle lui avait prodiguée ne me réconforta même pas, malgré que je l'avais espéré… Ce fut d'ailleurs complètement le contraire. Je fus de nouveau déranger par des nausées extrêmement désagréables n'aboutissant cependant à aucun vomissement, mon estomac étant vide de toute nourriture depuis la veille au matin. Virginie aurait voulu que je mange un peu, mais rien que l'idée me dérangeait. Ma faim était totalement inexistante.

Kellan se joignit à nous dans l'après-midi, me gratifiant de quelques mots réconfortants, des mots bien à lui qui me firent du bien.

__Allez ma belle… Ne pleure plus. Moi, je suis là pour deux. N'aie crainte, j'assure dans toutes les positions._

Virginie calma rapidement ses ardeurs, ce qui me fit sourire quelque peu.

__Kellan… Si tu oses pauser une de tes salles pattes sur ma copine, je te suspends au fil à linge par tes bijoux de famille. Tu peux me croire._

__Jess, tu es témoin. Je me portais volontaire, mais étant un homme soumis, je décline mon offre._

__Je vois ça… Excusez-moi, dis-je en quittant rapidement le salon._

Je courus à la salle de bain où je me renfermai pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de m'écrouler dans mon lit.

__Comment va-t-elle ?_

__Pas bien, comme tu peux certainement le voir. Je te jure que dès que je le revoie, je le… S'il a osé faire ce je pense…_

__Il n'est pas coupable, enfin pas entièrement._

__Oh que si ! Il est coupable de chacun de ses états et crois-moi le pire et à venir._

__De quoi tu parles ?_

**POV Kellan**

En arrivant à l'appartement plus tôt dans la matinée, je fus scandalisé de voir cette jeune femme effondrée que j'avais connu quelques semaines plutôt si pétillante et si pleine de vie. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait si loin de cette image. Tout en portant mon précieux fardeau afin de le poser dans son lit, je la serrai contre moi. Elle semblait si fragile et meurtrie. C'est alors que je vis Virginie qui entrait dans la chambre, un magazine à la main. Je vis alors un regard de fureur posé sur son si jolie visage. Un regard qui j'espérais, en mon fort intérieur, ne jamais connaître à mon encontre. Elle me mit les photos sous les yeux et je fus complètement scotché. Reprenant mes esprits, je parcourus rapidement les quelques lignes de l'article. Pendant ce temps, Virginie était auprès de son amie dans un état très protecteur.

__Ma gazelle… Puis-je t'abandonner le temps de passer quelques coups de fil ?_

__Oui… Vas-y. Je vais la surveiller._

J'embrassai ma douce sur le front n'ayant toujours pas l'autorisation de gouter ses lèvres, puis je sortis dans les rues de Paris. Jugeant le coin où je me trouvais assez calme, je sortis mon portable et me mis à écouter mes messages. Le premier fut de Taylor où il s'excusait. Malgré cela, ça lui en prendrait plus pour que je lui accorde mon pardon. En tout cas, je règlerais ça en temps et en heure. Le deuxième venait du metteur en scène de Révélation. Je me prenais littéralement un savon pour être parti sans demander l'avis de quiconque. Il exigeait mon retour, mais ayant déjà signé mon contrat, je connaissais mes droits donc je rentrerais quand bon me semblerait. Le dernier venait, comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, de Robert.

__Kellan, rappelle-moi._

Trois mots… Son message se composait exactement de trois mots… Dans le genre paresseux, on ne faisait pas mieux. J'exécutais cependant son souhait et il entendit plus de trois mots venant de ma part. Cela faisait déjà quelques coups que j'entendais dans l'appareil quand il me répondit d'une voix endormie. Ce fait me mit complètement hors de moi.

__Allo…_

__Comment réussis-tu à dormir tranquillement pendant que ton jouet dépérie de douleur ?_

__Kellan ? Quoi ? Quel jouet ? Je..._

__Tu ne rien. Laisse-moi d'abord te dire ma façon de penser. Sous ton petit air de mec classe qui veut se préserver, tu es la pire pourriture que je n'ai jamais vue. Tu me déçois… Je croyais que tu étais un mec droit, ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas. Tu ne mérites pas que l'on t'aime. Tu ne mérites pas qu'elle t'aime autant._

__Arrête. Au lieu de m'en mettre plein la tête, explique-toi ou écoute-moi._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa demande._

__Vas-y ! Parle ! Défends-toi que je puisse rigoler un peu. Mais je vais, en premier lieu, te décrire l'image que j'ai vue en arrivant à Paris. J'ai découvert une femme ivre d'amour pour toi gisant à même le sol, repliée sur elle-même et complètement inconsciente..._

**POV Robert**

À chacun de ses mots, l'image de ma douce m'apparut clairement, je ressentais de la colère envers moi-même. Comment en étions-nous arrivés à une telle finale alors que seul un article était paru ? Mon cœur était lourd, vide. Je ne voulais plus entendre tout ça.

__STOP ! Je n'ai rien fait de tout ce dont tu m'accuses. Kristen a tout manigancé. C'est une énorme erreur. Je suis juste coupable de ne pas avoir déménagé à temps et d'être venu à cette soirée en sa compagnie. Kellan… Je dois lui parler, mais je ne peux être là avant vendredi. S'il te plaît… Crois-moi…_

__Ok, je veux bien te croire, mais elle, elle ne voudra pas te parler. J'en doute sérieusement. Et même si elle le souhaitait, Virginie ne te laissera pas l'approcher._

__Où est-elle ?_

__Elle dort. Virginie est avec elle… Écoute, je vais voir comment ça se passe aujourd'hui et je te tiens au courant. Mais attend que je te donne des nouvelles._

__Kellan, je m'en veux de tout ça. Je tiens sincèrement à elle, je ne veux pas la perdre pas comme ça._

__Je ferai au mieux, mais je ne peux pas rien te promettre. Je te laisse… Il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses et je vais les retrouver._

En raccrochant le téléphone, je me rendis compte que je venais d'obtenir une mission quelque peu délicate. Convaincre Virginie de la fausseté de ces photos et lui faire entendre raison au sujet de Rob… Tout ceci serait vraiment très compliqué, mais un doute en suspend vint arranger les choses...

__Alors, dis-moi dans quel état elle est ?_

__Je ne suis pas sûre, mais une gueule de bois dure rarement toute une journée, surtout qu'elle n'a pas bu tant que ça… Écoute, on va la laisser dormir tranquillement, si elle y arrive. J'ai un test de grossesse dans la salle de bain. Nous serons donc fixés demain._

Je voulus évoquer ma conversation de cette fin de matinée, mais finalement, je décidai d'attendre le lendemain. Je finis par rejoindre ma douce en imaginant comment l'avenir allait se dérouler si le soupçon de Virginie se révélait être exact.

**POV Virginie**

Kellan se démontra très serviable, surtout que la nuit fut longue… Jess hurla souvent dans son sommeil. Je m'en voulais, mais je souhaitais particulièrement arriver au matin afin de ne plus entendre sa souffrance, celle qu'elle enfermait pendant la journée afin de ne pas m'inquiéter. Malgré cela, je redoutais un peu que le matin arrive à cause du test que je voulais qu'elle effectue. La connaissant par cœur, je connaissais d'avance sa réaction face à une éventuelle grossesse. Elle s'y refuserait catégoriquement dans les conditions actuelles. Cette épreuve était dure et en même temps bénéfique pour mon couple. Je découvrais en Kellan un homme attentionné. Ce qui était rassurant et très agréable quand on pouvait savoir que l'on pouvait compter sur son partenaire en cas de coup dur.

Voulant le remercier, je levai l'interdiction que je lui avais fixée quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne se fit pas prier pour se ruer sur mes lèvres et son geste se termina dans un corps à corps tendre et velouté. Nous primes soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller mon amie qui dormait paisiblement, du moins elle ne criait plus depuis un petit quart d'heure maintenant. Mon partenaire se montra très habile tout autant que pour nos premiers ébats avec bien évidemment la configuration des lieux en moins.

**POV Kellan**

Gouter ses lèvres encore une fois… Enfin je récupérais ce que je convoitais comme mon bien. Ma raison me disait de ne pas craquer, un acte d'amour alors que son amie souffrait dans la chambre d'à côté ne se faisait pas, mais ses courbes sensuelles et envoutantes me privèrent de tout raison d'être.

De ses lèvres, je descendis à la base de son cou pour continuer mon chemin vers sa poitrine. Sa peau avait un goût de douceur, une odeur sucrée et envoutante qui ferait perdre la tête à tout homme normalement constitué. En tout cas, moi, elle me faisait perdre la tête. Je laissai mes mains partir au libre cour de mon imagination. Le corps de ma belle se contractait à chaque frôlement de peau, éprouvant un désir extrême pour elle. Je ne tardai pas à me blottir à creux de son corps, là où je sentais cette chaleur si particulière. Au bout d'un moment, nos corps mélangés s'abandonnèrent à une explosion de sensations délicieuses. Nous nous libérions mutuellement à un désir commun avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre...


	15. Chapter 15

Salut les belettes désole pour le retard ,j'ai eu plein de choses à régler ,mais c'est bon j'ai repris les reines voici le 15 et le 16 ne tarderas pas .

Bonne lecture Robisous et bonne année .

* * *

Le test...

POV Jess.

Lundi matin 9h.

Bilan de ma nuit… Complètement horrible… Toujours cette douleur étouffante, mais je me devais de passer outre. Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule au salon et l'ouverture était prévue à 14h. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Je me devais de reprendre des force n'ayant rien avalé depuis 48h. Je m'entrepris donc d'ouvrir le frigo, ce qui fut ma première grosse erreur de la journée. Une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines ce qui me mit un haut le cœur monumental. C'est donc à la course que je me dirigeai vers la salle en bain. Laissant passer 10 min, je me servis un verre d'eau et apercevant mon portable sur le bord de la table, je voulus consulter mes messages. Ce qui fut là ma deuxième erreur de la journée. Une multitude d'appels manqués… Bien sûr, ils venaient tous de Rob. Puis un bon nombre de sms… L'heure du premier me fit sourire malgré moi. J'ai eu le vague souvenir que ce message avait dû arriver quelques minutes après mon appel. J'ai eu un subite manque d'air sous l'afflux de douleur que je ressentis.

_**Bonsoir beauté !**_

_**Je t'envoie une horde de baisers. Je pars en conférence et vu l'heure, tu dois sûrement dormir. J'espère faire partis de tes rêves. Tu me manques trop.**_

_**Rpattz.**_

Puis, je passai au deuxième que j'avais également reçu dans la nuit.

_**Pas de nouvelles, je m'inquiète vraiment. Tu me manques.**_

_**Rpattz.**_

Une dizaine d'autres messages suivaient dans le même sens sûrement, mais je n'avais pas le courage de tous les lire parce que chaque mot était comme une piqûre qui me rappelait à quel point, j'avais pu être crédible face à cet imbécile. J'effaçai tout mon historique sans ressentiment. Virginie sortit de sa chambre au même instant.

__Salut ma belle… Tu es blanche, ça va ?_

__Heu… Oui, ça va… Juste un peu barbouillé, mais ça passera._

__Mouais… Je n'y crois pas trop moi._

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et revint avec une boîte blanche.

__Tiens et c'est non négociable. Tu le fais._

Regardant la boîte, ma réaction fut immédiate.

__C'est inutile, je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse un test de grossesse ?_

__Pour ça._

Virginie désigna ma poitrine.

__Elle est volumineuse, alors que tu as perdu au moins 3 kilos ces dernier jours et tes nausées, je ne les invente pas. Alors file…_

Elle prit un air très persuasif et je n'eue pas d'autres choix que d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Perdue dans mes pensées et surtout par réflexes, je soulevai mon débardeur devant le miroir. Ce fut ma troisième erreur de la journée. Relevant la tête, je découvris Kellan juste derrière moi.

__Oua …_

Son cri me sortit de ma réflexion et Virginie nous rejoignit rapidement en le tirant par l'oreille.

__Toi, tu fermes les yeux et toi, plus vite. J'attends._

Refermant la porte derrière eux, j'entendis parler Kellan. Cela me ramena le sourire.

__Je veux que tu aies les mêmes… S'il te plait ! S'il te plait …_

Mais la possibilité du résultat me fit moins rire. Je me lançai finalement à effectuer le fameux test. Une fois que je l'eus fait, je le posai sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant le verdict final. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, environ deux minutes tout au plus, mais ces minutes me paraissaient être des heures entières.

Mon cœur battait, entre doute et confusion. Virginie devait se tromper, c'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte. J'ai essayé de calculer la durée de mon cycle pour me rassurer, mais je ne me rappelais pas exactement quand est-ce que j'avais eu mes problèmes mensuels la dernière fois. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre révélatrice et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

POV Virginie.

Calmant les idées de Kellan, je vis Jess sortir de la salle de bain sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Malgré tout, son expression parlait pour elle. Du moins, moi, je la comprenais parfaitement.

Je me dirigeais donc vers elle afin de la soutenir, mais ce fut sans compter sur la délicatesse de mon compagnon.

__Allo, dialogue de sourd, moi pas parler langage des signes._

Il accompagna son dialogue de pitreries qui firent sourire mon amie avant qu'elle ne réponde.

__Positif..._

Malgré mes grimaces de prévention, il continua dans sa lancée.

__Oua… Il faut lui dire… Je dois, non tu dois appeler Rob…_

__Non, surtout pas, il ne doit rien savoir. Je ne veux rien de lui et surtout pas sa pitié. De toute façon, le problème sera vite résolu. Alors, si tu comprends pas le langage des signes, lis sur mes lèvres. Je t'offre le son en direct. Je t'interdis formellement de lui dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce test._

Je stoppai les représailles.

__C'est bon, il ne dira rien. Viens t'asseoir, tu ne peux pas prendre une décision comme ça. Tu dois y réfléchir, c'est important… Et…_

__C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Je ne peux pas avoir un bébé maintenant et je ne veux encore moins avoir un bébé dans ses conditions._

__Écoute, laisse-toi quelques jours pour réfléchir. Juste quelques jours..._

__Je vais prendre un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir, mais je connais déjà la réponse. Ce sujet est clos._

Je vis Jess se lever.

__Tu vas où ?_

__Je me prépare pour le boulot._

__Il est même pas 10h… Tu as le temps._

__Je veux passer au centre commercial avant, il faut que je change de numéro de téléphone._

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et on entendit l'eau de la douche coulée. Kellan me regarda, sombre.

__On peut pas la laisser faire. Elle dit ça sur le coup de la colère._

__Oui et non… Elle a toujours voulu former une vraie famille._

__Ils peuvent être une vraie famille._

__Ah ouais ! Lui dans les bras de sa pute et elle, seule à élever le bébé. Ton argument est loin d'être en béton._

__Ils ne sont pas ensemble, il s'est fait piéger…_

__Mais bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air complètement dépassé sur ses photos._

__Ces photo_s datent du mois de septembre et les autres sont d'octobre. Donc elles ont toutes été prises avant nos vacances à Paris. Kristen a tout manigancé. Son but était qu'ils se séparent et vu la réaction de Jess, on peut dire qu'elle a réussi.

Jess sortit sur cette dernière phrase, nous lançant un regard expressif avant de quitter l'appartement.

__Traduction ?_

__Aucun complot... Ou alors, vous êtes mort, lui dis-je tout sourire. Mais, je compte bien tuer cette pétasse avant notre propre assassinat. Donne-moi son numéro ?_

__Euh… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

__Si je t'assure. Premièrement, je me défoule. Deuxièmement, elle est le facteur idéal._

__Ok… Là, je suis désolé, mais je ne te suis pas._

__Nous ne devons rien dire à Robert, mais à ton avis, quelle va être la réaction de cette chère Kristen en apprenant la nouvelle ?_

__Tu veux que je te dise… Tu es pire qu'elle._

__Peut-être bien, mais moi, c'est pour la bonne cause. Alors, tu me le donnes ce numéro ?_

Kellan s'exécutât et pendant que je m'occupais du cas Kristen Stewart, lui, il envoya un message à Robert.

_**Rien est gagné mon pote. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Là, je dois trouver des fraises… Imagine la galère.**_

Cette grognasse répondit au bout de trois tonalités.

__Kristen Stewart, j'écoute._

__Salut, espèce de manipulatrice. Je suis la furie de l'autre soir, je pense que tu te rappelles de moi_.

Il y eut un court silence.

__Peu importe. Tu sais que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour incarner une vraie salope. Tu devrais y penser sérieusement pour un rôle dans le futur. Je t'appelais pour te faire savoir que ton plan a littéralement échoué._

__Je ne te permets pas et je ne vois pas en quoi il a échoué. Robert est à 10 mètres de moi et elle, elle est toujours en France. Le temps fera le reste, j'en suis sûre._

__Tu sais quoi, je vais te faire redescendre de ton nuage… 1+1=3._

__Non 1+1=? Non, impossible._

__Si totalement possible. Eh oui, sale conne. Elle est enceinte. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très mauvaise journée grâce à moi._

POV Kristen.

Je pris une douche froide même glaciale. Elle me prenait tout l'amour de l'homme que je convoitais et maintenant, quoique je fasse ils étaient liés à jamais.

Me rapprochant de lui.

__C'est qui l'auteur du message ?_

__Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde._

Je lis le message de Taylor au même instant. Celui-ci était si court, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus.

__C'est elle encore, mais en même temps, qui d'autre pourrait-ce être. Au moins, tu es sûr de la garder pour toujours._

__Écoute, tes petites crises ne te mèneront nulle part. Alors, mets-toi dans la peau de ton personnage et va répéter. Moi, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire._

Sa façon de me rejeter me blessa énormément.

__Laisse-moi deviner… Tu vas aller chercher un prénom pour ton futur bâtard ?_

Son regard prit un air interrogateur.

__De quoi tu parles ?_

__Oh, elle ne t'a rien dit ? Je suis donc l'heureuse élue pour t'annoncer la grande nouvelle… À moins qu'elle ne fasse comme je l'imaginais. Elle va garder son secret afin de te soutirer de l'argent dans quelques années. Débarrasse-toi d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

Je me rapprochai de son corps.

__Moi, je t'aime sincèrement._

POV Rob

Voulant connaître ce secret, je la pris contre moi, tendrement, tout en lui glissant à l'oreille.

__Et moi, j'aime Jessica au-delà de tout._

Mon comportement eut l'effet souhaité. Elle me repoussa violemment en déversant son venin sur moi.

__Comment peux-tu aimer une femme qui ne partage même pas avec toi ce qui peut lui arriver de plus beau. Elle ne te mérite pas et je la haie pour tout ce qu'elle est à tes yeux. Ce n'est pas elle qui devrait bénéficier de ton amour. Nous nous connaissions bien avant… C'est moi qui aurais dû porter ton enfant._

Sous cette révélation, je fis le rapprochement entre le message de Kellan, des fraises au mois de décembre… Comment ne pouvais-je pas avoir compris ? Elle, ma tendre aimée, portait au creux de son ventre le fruit de nos nuits d'amour. Mais pourquoi tant de silence et de mystère ? Laissant mes questions de côtés, je répondis à Kristen.

__Tu réagis comme une petite fille capricieuse et c'est loin d'être une qualité remarquable pour être mère._

La laissant seule, je décidai de passer un coup de fil au risque de m'en prendre plein la tête. Mon interlocuteur répondit sans attendre.

__Ouais._

__Virginie, c'est Robert._

__Merci, mais je sais encore lire quand ton nom s'affiche sur mon portable._

__Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais s'il te plait, j'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles._

__Non, il serait plus prudent pour toi que je ne fasse que t'en vouloir. Estime-toi heureux que j'ignorais tout l'autre soir, car ce n'est pas une simple caresse que je t'aurais collée._

__Une caresse, laisse-moi rire ! La maquilleuse galère pour cacher le bleu que j'ai à le mâchoire._

__Un bleu, tu te plains d'un bleu ! T'a franchement pas mal, tu vas voir… C'est un hématome que je te promets pour notre prochaine rencontre._

__Ok, excuse-moi… Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je suis mal sans elle… J'aimerais tant lui parler. Ecoute, j'ai besoin de savoir ?_

__Savoir quoi ? Qu'elle souffre ? Tu veux quoi… Des preuves ? Non, parce que je peux la prendre en photo, enregistrer ses hurlements au milieu de la nuit. C'est ça que tu veux ?_

Kellan posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me calmai un peu. Puis, je mis le haut-parleur. Robert resta silencieux quelques secondes et d'une voix faible, j'entendis.

__Le bébé… Je veux savoir si elle est réellement enceinte. S'il te plaît…_

Je fis un clin d'œil à Kellan pour lui confirmer que mon plan avait fait merveilles.

__Bon, je vais d'abord te prévenir que si tu as le malheur de la refaire pleurer une seule fois dans toute sa vie, ta gueule d'ange sera salement amoché et crois-moi, tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable._

__Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir ! Je l'aime ! S'il te plaît, réponds-moi._

Sa voix se fit suppliante.

__Tu vas attendre un peu. Déjà, j'aimerais que tu ramènes tes fesses en terrain ennemi. C'est ton seul moyen pour lui parler. Elle a changé de numéro._

__Je serais là vendredi matin. J'atterris à Paris à 7h30._

__Ok, mais pas plus tard surtout._

__Non. Les billets sont réservés, mais je ne peux pas partir plutôt. Pourquoi?_

__Bon, assis-toi. La suite ne va pas être à ton goût._

__Allez, ne prends pas de gants. Ce n'est pas ton habitude._

__Jess est bien enceinte, mais elle ne compte pas le garder._

Les premiers mots me firent sourire et je ressentis des millier de papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre, puis la fin de la phrase me broya l'estomac comme si on y déversait de l'acide pur.

__Vous devez l'en empêcher. Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça… Il faut que je la vois avant._

__Tu crois que l'on fait quoi ? Je te signale que si on était pas là, tu ne serais même pas au courant et elle serait sûrement déjà passer à l'acte._

__Je me sens tellement impuissant._

Kellan ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

__Impuissant… Laisse-moi rire ! Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle est la Sainte-Vierge ? Un conseil… Ramène tes fesses au plus vite. Le spectacle vaut le détour… Aie ! J'ai rien fait cette fois…_

__Je vais t'en foutre du spectacle._

__De quoi il parle ?_

__Rien d'important._

__Kellan !_

__J'ai dit que c'était pas important t'es sourd ou quoi?_

__Non, mais je veux savoir._

__Désolé mec, je tiens à la vie._

__Après tout, chacun son tour. Kellan a vu les seins de ta chérie en direct et gros plan. Alors, la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras._

__Il m'expliquera ça en face._

__Tu veux des détails ? Ils sont à tomber._

__Comme celle-là._

Je lui mis une claque derrière la tête et il se mit à bouder.

* * *

En raccrochant, j'étais un peu plus rassuré, mais il me tardait de décoller pour la France.

Je bouclai mes affaires le plus rapidement possible et réussis finalement à partir 24h plus tôt.

* * *

J'espère que celui ci vous a plus à bientôt pour la suite .


	16. Chapter 16

Voilou je vous met le 16 ,alors vous vous demandez si jess va pardonner haha...

Bonne lecture Robisous .

* * *

Décision… décision…

POV Jess.

Mon numéro était maintenant changé malgré le mal que je ressentais de savoir que je n'entendrais plus jamais le doux timbre de sa voix. Couper les ponts était la solution le plus raisonnable pour l'oublier même si c'était difficile. J'entamai donc mon après-midi calmement, mais j'eue beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Mon travail n'en pâtissait pas, mais mon dialogue, lui, c'était une autre histoire. Chaque cliente y allait de son commentaire.

_**Mon petit, vous semblez fatigué ?**

_**Oh ! Vous travaillez trop… Ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont des vacances …**

_**Mais non** ! s'écria Mme Lorde. **Elle vient d'en prendre ! Ce qui lui faut c'est un homme.**

_**Merci mesdames de vous soucier de moi, mais je vais très bien.**

À peine ma phrase terminée, je dus courir aux toilettes prise de nouvelles nausées. Voilà qui allait de nouveau alimenter les ragots.

_**Je crois qu'elle a finalement trouvé un homme. Bientôt, ça gazouillera dans le salon et patati et patata.**

Une fois rafraichie, je ressortie du local et je fus aussitôt assaillie de questions.

_**C'est pour quand ?**

**_Vous aimeriez quoi ? Fille ou garçon ?**

_**Bon, je vous arrête tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de bébé… Désolée, mesdames, ce sont les conséquences d'un week-end abusif.**

J'espérais avoir été assez convaincante, ce qui fut apparemment le cas vu qu'elles me laissèrent tranquille par la suite. Par contre, ce fut sans compter sur une dernière remarque de Mme Lorde.

**_Les nausées cessent au bout du 3****e**** mois. Bon courage mon petit ! **

Je lui rendis sa monnaie esquivant un sourire forcé. Il ne me restait plus que deux clientes dans le salon, toutes deux dans l'incapacité d'entendre ma future conversation puisqu'elle se trouvait sous cloche pour le séchage de leur mise en pli. Je décrochai donc mon combiné téléphonique et composai le numéro de la clinique.

**_Accueil Clinique St-Pierre, j'écoute.**

Ma voix eut un raté, car une boule d'angoisse me prit à la gorge. Je réussis malgré tout à articuler.

_**Bonjour, je désirerais prendre un rendez-vous pour une IVG.**

**_Oui, bien sûr, je dois d'abord vous posez quelques questions. Pourriez-vous passer demain ? Nous préférons voir les personnes avant de faire quelconque intervention.**

**_Je, euh… Oui, je pourrais, mais il faut que ce soit à 9 h et je n'ai que 30 minutes à vous accorder. Par contre, j'aimerais quand même prendre le rendez-vous s'il vous plaît.**

**_Oui et bien, je peux vous proposer jeudi matin, mais si vous ne venez pas demain, j'annule l'intervention.**

**_Je serais là, demain à 9 h.**

**_Parfait, je vous expliquerai tout demain dans ce cas, mais un conseil, prenez le temps de réfléchir.**

**_C'est tout réfléchi. À demain.**

Je raccrochais rapidement et finis ma journée en laissant un mot aux filles.

**Aujourd'hui, j'arriverai à 10 h. Ne chargez pas trop la journée de jeudi je serai très certainement absente.**

Puis, je quittai le salon, rentrant tranquillement à l'appartement. J'avais un mot de Virginie posé sur la table.

_On est sorti boire un verre, on rentrera pas tard ! À tout à l'heure._

_P.S.: Je ramène des pizzas. J't'm_

Je profitai de leurs absences pour me détendre dans un bon bain chaud. À cet instant, je me surpris à regarder mon corps dans le miroir, mes seins lourds et arrondis par la présence du petit bout qui faisait son nid au creux de mon être. Mes mains étaient posées sur mon ventre… Une vie était là en train de se développer, une vie créée dans un acte d'amour. Ce moment fut encore plus difficile. Si j'avais pu lui dire ma façon de penser, mais non, il ne devait pas savoir. Il n'avait qu'à continuer sa misérable existence avec sa pouffiasse. Au creux de moi, il subsistait la dernière preuve de notre amour… Je laissai mes idées noires de côtés en me faufilant dans mon bain. La douleur reprit le dessus et je versai encore quelques larmes. Je plongeai alors sous l'eau en retenant ma respiration. Je faisais souvent ça étant enfant, car ça m'aidait à me vider la tête. Ce qui avait le don de donner des cheveux blancs à ma mère. Virginie entra au même instant en se ruant sur la baignoire pour me sortir de l'eau et en me faisant boire la tasse par la même occasion.

_**Non, mais t'es malade ? Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu fasses ça.**

**_La peine de quoi… dis-je en peinant à reprendre mon souffle.**

**_De te noyer ! Non, mais sérieusement, pense au moins à moi ou à ton bébé.**

**_Stop ! De un, je n'ai pas tenté de me noyer, je me vidais la tête. Tu peux me croire, j'avais bien l'intention de remonter pour respirer. Et de deux, oublie le bébé.**

**_Quoi ? Tu… Non ? Pas ça ? T'avais dit que tu allais réfléchir...**

**_Oui et j'ai réfléchi !** Je vis alors mon amie faire un visage décomposé. **Je n'ai encore rien fait.**

Virginie me sauta alors au coup.

**_Bon, habille-toi et viens manger.**

**_J'arrive.**

Enfilant une chemise et un short, je rejoignis Kellan et Virginie dans le salon.

POV Kellan

J'avais avalé la moitié de ma pizza quand Jess dédaigna nous rejoindre. Je voulais connaître son point de vue sur Rob, afin de lui envoyer quelques nouvelles. Et celui-ci ne partait pas du tout dans le sens que je souhaitais…

**_Alors cette journée ?**

**_Bof… J'ai connu mieux, mais bon… Au fait, voici mon nouveau numéro.**

Elle me jeta alors un coup d'œil.

_**Kellan… Juste pour précision, tu ne connais pas ce numéro.**

**_Quel numéro ?** demandai-je comme si je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait.

_**Parfait ! Merci… **

**_Je peux te poser une question ? L'as-tu appelé ?**

**_Pourquoi tu demandes ça alors que tu n'attends pas la réponse pour la poser ?**

**_Je savais que tu allais dire oui… Les gens répondent toujours oui pour connaître la question suivante. Et j'aimerais une réponse.**

Jess reposa sa part de pizza qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas toucher.

_**Non et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux tourner la page et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver est de ne plus le contacter.**

**_Mais, tu pourrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.**

**_S'expliquer de quoi ?** Je lui mis le magazine sous les yeux. **Cette photo est tout à fait bonne en guise d'explication.**

**_Et si je te dis que ces photos datent d'avant votre rencontre ?**

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de me clouer le bec.

**_Oui et le fait que ce soit elle qui réponde quand j'appelle chez lui ? Qu'elle l'appelle par des mots doux et qu'il acquiesce… Tu en penses quoi Dr Freud ?**

Je restai silencieux.

_**J'en était sûre. Écoute, fais-moi plaisir et oublie ton pote juste le temps que tu vis ici ! Bonne soirée et merci pour la pizza, mais ce soir… Elle passe pas.**

Jess retourna dans sa chambre et en me tournant vers Virginie, je pus voir son regard destructeur.

_**Bravo et merci… Maintenant tu es sûr qu'elle ne voudra plus le voir. On t'a jamais dit de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir.**

**_C'est bon… Une nuit de sommeil et elle aura oublié.**

**_Elle est pas conne. Allo la terre, mais à quoi tu penses ?**

**_Hum… Rien, si je te le dis, tu vas encore me taper.**

**_Dis quand même.**

**_Non, d'abord tu promets de rester tranquille.**

**_Jurer.**

**_Ma langue tournant sept fois sur ton sexe. Aie, t'as juré.**

**_Je sais et tu apprendras que jurer, c'est mentir 10 fois. Alors arrête de te plaindre ou je te donne les 9 autres.**

POV Virginie

J'embrassai mon petit chéri pour l'empêcher de bouder tel un enfant puni, seul dans son coin. Puis, je le lassai seul le temps de voir dans quel état était Jess. J'entrai donc doucement dans sa chambre.

_**Coucou ma belle… Je peux ?**

**_Oui, bien sûr… Quelle question…**

**_Je suis désolé pour…**

**_Laisse tomber, je ferais la même chose à sa place.**

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Je défendrais mon amie.**

**_Je te reconnais bien là. Et dis-moi, enfin pour le bébé…**

_**S'il te plait… Arrête de focaliser sur ce bébé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée, mais j'ai pris ma décision.**

**_Ok, mais peux-tu au moins m'écouter ?**

**_Hum hum.**

**_T'es-tu déjà projeter dans l'avenir ? Pense au bonheur que ce petit bout pourrait t'apporter. Tu accoucherais en août et quoique tu puisses ressentir à l'heure actuelle, ce petit bout est la preuve de vos nuits d'amour. Essaie de l'imaginer, ses petits doigts, ses petits yeux et puis il y aura ses premiers mots, ses premiers maman…**

Je vis les larmes montées aux yeux de mon amie.

_**Pense-y, ça ne t'engage à rien.**

**_Non, je ne veux pas y penser, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je fais ça. Je l'aime déjà ce bébé plus que tout, mais toutes tes paroles sont les bons côtés et les mauvais, personne y pense. Imagine, quand il me posera des questions sur son père, je réponds quoi ? Désolé, mais ça n'a pas marché. Maman s'est trompée, elle s'est faite avoir encore une fois non merci. Ce bébé doit venir au monde dans de bonnes conditions. Pas comme ça, pas abandonner par sa propre chair.**

**_Concrètement, il ne l'abandonne pas vu qu'il ignore sa présence.**

**_Oui et c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne juste pour cet enfant.**

**_Je sais ma belle. Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Tiens, je te donne ton portable… Tu l'avais oublié sur la table.**

**_Merci.**

POV Jess.

Virginie quitta ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mes idées quant à elles étaient vagabondes, sautant du passé au présent et passant de temps à autre vers le futur. Tout en pensant, j'envoyai mon nouveau numéro aux personnes voulues en profitant par la même occasion pour faire un tri lorsque je tombai sur son numéro. Mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches de l'appareil et j'appuyai volontairement sur la touche appel en mettant assuré d'être en anonyme. Chaque tonalité me provoquait comme des fourmis partout dans le corps, puis il décrocha faisant face à mon silence.

Sa voix était claire, si douce, si puissante. L'entendre me faisait du bien et tant de mal à la fois.

**_Allo, désolé… Je ne vous entends pas. Qui est à l'appareil ?**

Je restai silencieuse encore un moment puis les derniers mots que j'entendis me poignardèrent avant que je ne raccroche. C'était une voix inconnue, une voix d'homme.

**_Rob, si tu veux retrouver ta belle au plus vite, raccroche et au boulot.**

**_Ok, j'arrive.**

Il devait la retrouver. Pourquoi avais-je appelé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne collait pas chez moi pour aimer souffrir à ce point ? Éteignant la lumière, j'enfonçai ma tête dans les oreillers essayant de trouver le sommeil… Sommeil qui ne vint que tard dans la nuit. Mes rêves furent toujours les mêmes… Encore nos vacances à Royan, toujours cette conne à ma place et cette fois, une différence vint se joindre à la scène, un bébé… Leur bébé.

POV Virginie.

Sortant de la chambre de Jessica, je rejoignis Kellan qui avait entrepris de regarder un dvd. Le laissant à son occupation, je me mit à méditer les paroles de ma louloute. Ce bébé, elle l'aimait. C'était ses mots… Donc, tout pouvait encore changer. Je pris alors la décision de lui rendre une visite au salon demain à la première heure, ma collègue venant d'accoucher quelques jours plus tôt avait grand besoin que l'on s'occupe de ses cheveux et en même temps, cela apporterait quelques gazouillis dans le salon.

POV Jess.

Après cette nuit agitée, une bonne douche me remettrait les idées en place. Me préparant rapidement, je quittai l'appartement prenant la direction de la clinique pour mon premier entretien.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années m'accueillit dans le hall.

**_Bonjour, vous avez rendez-vous ?**

**_Oui, je viens pour l'entretien avant IVG.**

L'infirmière prit un regard peiné.

**_Bien… Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.**

Nous entrions dans une petite pièce loin d'être accueillante, blanche sans un brin de couleur, une petite lucarne servait d'ouverture sur l'extérieur. Je me sentais oppressé, mal à l'aise. Elle m'installa sur une chaise prenant place face à moi. Un silence prit place avant le commencement de l'entretien…

* * *

La suite ne tarderas pas promis ...

Svp donnez moi votre avis .


	17. Chapter 17

Merci les belettes pour vos commentaires ,ravis que cette histoire vous plaise .

Robisous .

* * *

Décision et action…

POV Jess.

L'infirmière resta assise en face de moi quelques minutes… Mais ces quelques minutes me parurent être une éternité. Finalement, elle commença doucement à parler.

_**Bien. Donc, je me présente. Je m'appelle Marine et honnêtement, à la fin de cet entretien, vous me haïrez, mais ceci est obligatoire. De plus, cela va nous permettre de vous cerner. Alors une IVG, pourquoi ?**

Sa façon de m'aborder me déplaisait au plus haut point.

**_Ça semble évident.**

**_Bien, alors pourquoi ne pas opter pour une autre alternative comme l'accouchement sous x ?**

**_Car simplement, c'est mon bébé et il grandira avec personne d'autre que moi.**

**_Intéressant.**

**_Vous pouvez arrêter avec vos sous-entendus à deux balles ?**

**_Non, je ne fais que commencer. Désolée, je vous avais prévenue, continuons le papa…**

**_Il n'y a pas de papa. Considérez-moi comme la Ste-Vierge.**

**_J'en conclus que le père ignore votre situation. Pourquoi le lui cacher ?**

**_Car il est mondialement connu et que je ne veux pas de sa pitié.**

**_Cet entretien est important mademoiselle. J'aimerais un peu de sérieux de votre part.**

**_Bon ! On stoppe les frais. Pour info, je suis très sérieuse à propos du père de cet enfant et de plus, ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien. Cela fait 30 minutes que l'on parle et je ne sais toujours rien de l'intervention. Alors, faites votre boulot en vous mêlant de vos affaires.**

Ma façon de lui parler ne devait certainement pas lui plaire vu le regard qu'elle me lança.

_**Vous entrez en clinique à 8h à jeun. Je dois vous demander de quand date la grossesse ?**

**_1 mois.**

**_Ok, donc vous entrez à 8 h. Dans la matinée, aux alentours de 10h, une infirmière vous apportera deux comprimés que vous avalerez. Vous vous sentirez nauséeuse, puis vous ressentirez des douleurs dans le bas ventre. Pour résumer, c'est équivalent à une fausse couche. Nous vous garderons à l'hôpital jusqu'au soir afin de préserver d'éventuelles hémorragies, puis une visite de contrôle à effectuer 3 jours plus tard. Si vous changez d'avis et je le souhaite… Merci de nous prévenir. Avez-vous des questions ?**

**_Une… Pourquoi un délai de deux heures entre mon entrée en clinique et la prise des comprimés ?**

**_Pour vous permette de réfléchir encore. Écoutez… Je ne suis plus l'infirmière, mais la femme. Alors quelques soient vos raisons pour en arriver à un tel acte, réfléchissez encore. Des tas de jeunes femmes veulent un enfant et leurs désirs restent inassouvis. Si je peux me permettre une dernière chose, célèbre ou pas, le papa doit savoir la vérité.**

**_Ma meilleur amie a déjà obtenue le rôle de « Je ferai tout pour que tu changes d'avis. » alors chercher un autre casting.**

Me levant, je quittai cette pièce qui me faisait froid dans le dos. La dénommée Marine me courut après pour une dernière précaution.

_**S'il vous plait ! Avant votre départ, nous allons passer au laboratoire. Il vous faut effectuer une prise de sang et si vous le désirez une échographie.**

L'idée que l'on m'enfonce une aiguille dans le bras afin d'y prélever un peu de mon sang ne me réjouissait guerre, mais j'obtempérais finalement. À ma grande surprise, je me prêtai également à l'épreuve de l'échographie. C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois, tout petit et déjà si grand. Je distinguai très nettement ses petits bras et ses petites jambes. Je fus prise de frissons et des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, des larmes oui ! Des larmes de joies ! J'aurais voulu partager ce moment avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout et exprimer ma joie avec mon amie. Je sortis de la clinique perdue. Je devais l'entendre… Il devait savoir que je portais ce bébé. Voyant les choses différemment, je souriais, mais ce fut encore pour moi un retour brutal à la réalité. Je redescendis de mon nuage aussi vite que j'y étais montée. Avant même que la première tonalité retentisse, je tombai de nouveau sur le kiosque à journaux. Je souris en voyant Kellan et Virginie en couverture. Les gros titres étaient pour eux.

_**De nouveau cette belle inconnue… Kellan Lutz serait-t-il casé ?**_

Puis mes yeux se portèrent sur la photo en médaillon… Lui toujours aussi beau souriant, les yeux plein de lumière, sa main gauche enveloppant la taille de Kristen. Je raccrochai mon téléphone et partis vers le salon, ne prenant même pas la peine de lire les sous-titres. Prochaine étape, sûrement la plus dure que je devrais vivre, était prévue pour jeudi matin...

POV Virginie.

Au saut du lit, je sautai dans mes vêtements laissant mon homme à ses doux rêves. Une ligne de métro plus tard, je me trouvai devant la porte d'entrée de ma collègue. L'ayant prévenue de mon plan, celle-ci se tenait prête. Nous prîmes donc ensemble la direction du salon. Mélanie nous accueillit très poliment comme à son habitude en prenant soin de s'extasier sur le nouveau-né, un charmant petit garçon qui avait déjà le chic de séduire la gente féminine. Regardant autour de moi, je fus surprise de ne pas voir ma proie.

_**Mélanie.**

**_Oh que t'es mignon toi !** Elle releva la tête. **Oui ?**

_**Elle est où ?**

**_Je l'ignore… J'ai eu un mot ce matin. Elle embauche à 10h… Apparemment, elle sera absente jeudi toute la journée, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle va faire. Tu sais, elle est très mystérieuse.**

**_Oui, un peu trop à mon goût. Tu peux t'occuper de Géraldine ? Moi, je m'installe à la caisse en recherche de preuve.**

**_Fais comme chez toi.**

Je m'entrepris à mettre mon nez un peu partout à la recherche d'un quelconque indice et c'est dans le journal d'appel du téléphone que je trouvai la preuve de sa traîtrise. Jess entra au même instant dans le salon s'adressant à moi.

**_Tiens, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?**

Mes bras étaient repliés sur ma poitrine et je pris un air tout sauf agréable.

_**Je te retourne la question ?**

**_Et bien, il est normal que je sois sur mon lieu de travail pendant les heures d'ouverture.**

**_Ha ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! Le salon ouvre à 9h… Tu es partie de l'appartement à 8h30 ce matin… Alors où étais-tu ?**

**_Ça ne te regarde pas**.

Je la suivis dans le laboratoire ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre au milieu du salon en referment la porte derrière moi.

**_Ho que si ! Ça me regarde ! Ose me dire que tu n'étais pas à la Clinique St-Pierre !**

**_Non, mais tu me fais quoi là ? Tu m'espionnes ?**

**_Oui ! Et moi, je ne te mens pas… Alors magne-toi ! Tu faisais quoi là-bas ?**

**_Je dois travailler.**

Je lui bloquai le passage, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir.

**_Faux ! Tu n'as pas de clientes ce matin alors te défile pas !**

**_Bon oui ! J'ai été à la clinique et oui, c'était pour l'IVG.**

La regardant dans les yeux, je vis que ceux-ci avaient pris une teinte étrange entre la colère et la tristesse.

**_Et si tu veux tout savoir, non je ne l'ai pas encore fait et oui, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour l'intervention !**

POV Jess.

Je racontai à Virginie mon rendez-vous, mes émotions… puis mon envie soudaine d'appeler Robert. Je finis le tout par les magazines people. Je vis alors son visage passé par diverses émotions. La colère, la déception… L'engouement, le plaisir… Et de nouveau, la déception…

**_Bon et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**_Honnêtement ? Je suis perdue… Je pense suivre mon idée de départ, mais je t'avoue qu'au fond de moi, j'aimerais le garder ce bébé.**

**_Écoute… Réfléchis encore un peu.**

**_Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, mais n'espère pas trop.**

**_Promis.**

POV Virginie.

Jessica s'attachait de plus en plus à l'idée de garder le bébé. Notre dernier atout pour la décider était qu'elle puisse parler à Rob. À ce que j'avais compris, elle avait rendez-vous le jeudi et Robert avait prévu arriver le vendredi… Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas du tout mes affaires. Quittant le salon, je décidai de téléphoner au faiseur d'embrouilles.

**_Allo.**

**_Salut, c'est Virginie.**

**_Alors, comment ça se présente ?**

**_Mal ! Il faudrait que tu sois là 24h plus tôt.**

**_Vu la tournure des choses, ça paraît faisable. Comment va-t-elle ?**

**_Difficile à dire… Par moment, elle t'aime et elle aimerait entendre ta voix et à d'autres, et ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs plus réguliers, elle te maudit sur plusieurs générations.**

**_Entendre ma voix ? Dis-moi… Crois-tu qu'elle aurait pu m'appeler ?**

**_Oui, j'imagine… Pourquoi ?**

**_J'ai reçu un appel étrange hier.**

**_Je peux pas te dire, mais hier elle était plutôt en mode je le vois, je le grrrrr. Bon écoute-moi, j'ai imaginé un scénario… Elle a rendez-vous à la clinique jeudi matin. L'idée est que tu la rencontres là-bas. Coup du destin, elle te voit et ne peut passer à l'acte.**

**_Oui, jusque-là ok. Dis-moi quel est le mais ?**

**_Ben en fait, sois elle reste sur le cul et ne réagis pas, soit elle est prise de colère et dans ce cas-là, je préfère être à ma place plutôt qu'à la tienne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après à toi de trouver le truc qui la fera craquer. Tu te dois d'assumer tes bourdes.**

_**Bon, je vais réfléchir à ça. Sur ce, je te laisse. Si je veux terminer à temps, je dois bosser.**

**_Ok et rends-moi service… Si tu tournes une scène de galoche avec l'autre greluche… Mords-lui la langue.**

POV Rob.

La dernière phrase de Virginie me fit sourire. En raccrochant, le metteur en scène demanda une pause de 30 minutes. Je profitai de ce lapse de temps afin de mettre la première partie de mon plan à exécution. N'ayant plus l'occasion de lui parler et encore moins de lui envoyer quelques messages, je pris soin de lui écrire une lettre qui lui expliquerait la situation. J'en profitai également pour lui déclarer tout l'amour que je ressentais à son égard sans lui parler de ce qu'elle portait au creux d'elle-même. Cachetant l'enveloppe, je courus au bureau de poste le plus proche envoyant mon courrier en express. La guichetière me rendit le sourire en m'assurant que ma lettre parviendrait à son destinataire au plus tard jeudi matin. En retournant vers le studio d'enregistrement, j'envoyai un sms à Virginie.

_**Dis-moi, juste pour savoir… À quelle heure passe votre facteur ?**_

_**RPattz**_

La réponse ne tarda pas à suivre.

_**Trop tôt… 7h45. Alors si tu veux envoyer un colis, tu oublies, car je suis en vacances et j'aimerais dormir.**_

_**T'inquiète ! Pas de colis, juste une carte.**_

_**Rpattz**_

Je repris le tournage, enchainant les scènes jusqu'à l'envol de mon avion.

POV Virginie.

Je me demandais bien ce que notre boulet du moment nous préparait comme surprise mais je décidai de le laisser faire, me préservant ainsi d'éventuelles représailles. Retournant à la maison, je retrouvai mon homme qui m'attendait sagement, complètement nu sur mon lit. Mais malheureusement pour lui, des galipettes n'étaient pas au programme de ma journée. Il était 10h45 et j'avais rendez-vous à 11h pour, comme dirait Jess, un énième tatouage. Le tatou est un art qui me collait vraiment à la peau, j'aimais les choses naturelles, fines, mais qui en jettent. Mon idée ? Un mélange de lianes fleuries mélangées à de fines arabesques sur lesquelles se poseraient des papillons. Je voulais que mon tatou parte du pied gauche remontant le long de ma jambe en contournant ma fesse gauche afin de se prolonger dans mes reins, continuant sa course sur mon omoplate droite en passant sur mes côtes pour finir en apothéose dans ma nuque. Regardant Kellan, je lui souris en lui envoyant son jean.

**_Range tout ça, j'ai rendez-vous et je t'emmène.**

**_Et on va où ?** dit-il en enfilant ses vêtements.

_**Tu verras le moment venu, mais dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard.**

Il ronchonna sans doute, car il n'avait pas obtenue son souhait, mais il me suivit sans résister. Nous arrivâmes à quelques mètres du tatoueur quand un sans-abri manchot essaya de dérober mon sac. Malheureusement pour lui, je le tenais bien fermement ayant évaluer son geste avant qu'il ne passe à l'action. Je tendis légèrement la jambe ce qui le fit tomber… Que dis-je… Vautrer, il était étalé de tout son long sur le sol humide. Se relevant, il me jeta un regard qui ne me plut guère sans parler de sa façon de me parler.

**_Salle conne ! T'as pas mal au cul de me faire tomber.**

En me disant ces mots, je vis sa main se lever violemment. Étant prête à répliquer, je fus coupée dans mon élan par Kellan qui aurait mieux fait de rester à sa place. Il attrapa le bras du sdf lui retournant dans le dos le forçant ainsi à s'agenouiller pour s'excuser. Cette parade était humiliante autant pour moi que pour lui… Tout le monde nous regardait et le plus outrant, je passais pour une petite bourge étant incapable de se défendre. Sous la douleur, le sdf s'excusa et Kellan le relâcha enfin. Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant pendant que je le fusillais du regard.

_**Merci pour tant d'épreuve de force, mais tu as été plus minable que lui. Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule. Tu sauras que je ne suis pas une poupée sans défense et que ce genre de situation à Paris, c'est journalier. Alors, avant de jouer les gros bras la prochaine fois, réfléchis !**

**_Il allait te frapper !**

**_Oui et plein comme il l'était, il m'aurait louper. Écoute, on va à mon rendez-vous et on parlera de ça plus tard. Mais rentre-toi un truc dans le crâne. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine et tu n'es pas mon garde du corps. Alors, reste à ta place !**

**_Quelle est ma place au juste ?**

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui volai un baiser.

**_Tu es mon petit copain. Cela devrait déjà suffisamment vider tes batteries.**

**_Oui, à condition de ne pas se faire esquiver.**

**_On se rattrapera ce soir, c'est une promesse. Maintenant, viens ! On est arrivé.**

POV Kellan.

Je me sentis blessé qu'elle m'ait parlé ainsi, mais je ne fis rien paraître. Levant les yeux, je vis que nous nous étions arrêtés devant un tatoueur. J'écoutai le dialogue de ma douce décrivant son tatouage pour les dernières mises au point. Pour un projet, c'était un sacré projet. Elle me regarda, puis en me souriant, elle me dit.

**_Tu vas voir par toi-même que je ne suis pas en sucre.**

Le tatoueur plaça son calque puis commença son boulot. Je regardais les expressions de Virginie, elle semblait sereine esquivant parfois quelques grimaces. Elle resta sur la table jusqu'au soir… 7h… Je la trouvais particulièrement courageuse et l'image de la tigresse me revint en mémoire ce qui me fit doucement sourire. Au plus fort de la douleur, on aurait dit une vraie lionne, laissant libre court à ses paroles dont je vous passerai les termes. Le tatoueur stoppa son labeur. Le tatouage avait été fait d'une seule traite… Un rendez-vous fut de nouveau pris quelques jours plus tard en vue d'éventuelles retouches.

**_Alors qu'as-tu à dire ?**

**_Brevet de tigresse enragé obtenue avec mention ! J'attendrai que tu sois au sol avant de m'investir à te défendre la prochaine fois.**

**_Euh… Tu auras quand même intérêt à bouger avant.**

**_Sinon…**

**_Je te casse les dents.**

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un éclat de rires. Une fois calmés, nous rentrâmes à l'appartement… Jess s'était couchée tôt à cause d'une mauvaise migraine donc notre soirée fut consacrer à nous, nous et seulement nous. Nous prîmes d'abord un bon repas à la pizzeria du coin, ne voulant pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant qui avait particulièrement besoin de repos. Après le resto, nous avons loué une chambre d'hôtel simple, mais mignonnette. Nous étions sous les toits avec une vue sur les étoiles. La chambre disposait d'une petite salle de bain, ce qui nous donna des idées particulières. Une douche chaude et sensuelle, les gouttes d'eaux perlaient sur la peau de Virginie… Mes doigts glissaient sur son corps. Je fus pris par un désir fou. Lui sautant littéralement dessus, je la plaquai contre la paroi de la douche prenant soin de ne pas toucher les parties fraichement tatoué de son corps. Ses mains pressées dans mon dos fermement, j'aimais la sentir dominante et à la fois si fragile dans mes bras. N'y tenant plus, mes lèvres s'accouplèrent aux siennes, entamant une danse sensuelle. Ma langue partit à l'aventure cherchant la sienne, puis je rompus notre baiser descendant le long de son cou, de ses seins… Rampant sur son ventre, j'atteignis l'objet de mon désir. Ma bouche frôlait ses lèvres intimes, puis de ma langue, je lapai de temps à autre le fruit de son amour avant de la dévorer. Des cris de bien-être et des soupirs d'abandon sortirent de sa gorge, la chaleur de l'eau rendait l'endroit presque étouffant, mais nos occupations nous firent tout oublier. Juste après son dernier soubresaut de jouissance, elle prit le contrôle de la situation en passant une jambe autour de ma taille. Je sentis une chaleur encore plus prenante s'installer sur ma verge pleine de désir. Mes mains avides appuyait sur sa taille. Soulevant ma partenaire, j'entamai des mouvements de va et viens intenses. Elle gémissait, j'aimais ça. Je voulais la faire crier de désir alors j'intensifiai mes mouvements en prenant en bouche ses mamelons qui étaient à la hauteur de mon visage. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, j'explosai de désir en elle. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser tendrement. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, cette demoiselle au regard parlant et provocateur n'attendait qu'une chose… Le deuxième round. Sortant de la douche, nous nous remîmes en œuvre essayant tous les recoins que nous offraient la chambre d'hôtel.

POV Jess.

Mercredi… Journée ordinaire, boîte au lettre vide, carnet de rendez-vous pleins… Que demander de mieux ? L'affluence du salon m'empêcha de penser à l'homme qui me manquait plus que tout malgré la douleur. Au fond de moi, j'espérais un signe de sa part… une preuve que cette réalité si dure ne serait pas qu'un mauvais rêve. Quittant le salon, je repartis dans mes pensées, un message de Virginie me fit revenir à moi.

**Kikou ! Ce soir, soirée italienne à la maison ! J'espère que tu as faim.**

Une odeur de plats italiens flottait dans les couloirs de la résidence. En entrant dans l'appartement, je trouvai les deux tourtereaux très souriants.

_**Salut vous !** Je regardai mon amie. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Elle me prit par la main en m'entrainant dans ma chambre.

**_Tiens… Le facteur est passé plus tard aujourd'hui et tu as eu une lettre. Je veux que tu la lises. S'il te plaît, prends ton temps et rejoins-nous après.**

Virginie sortit dans ma chambre me laissant seule dans une ignorance totale. Regardant l'enveloppe, je lus mon nom et adresse puis en la retournant le nom de l'expéditeur se dévoila à mes yeux. Mon cœur eut un raté en lisant.

_**Robert Pattinson**_

_**USA**_

Mes doigts décachetèrent l'enveloppe et je commençai ma lecture.

Plusieurs jours… Plusieurs jours que je sais que tu souffres par ma faute. S'il te plait, j'imagine combien c'est dur pour toi et je sais que tu trembles déjà de colère, mais ne stoppe pas ta lecture… Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer… Seulement une chance et je ne t'embêterais plus après ça.

Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, mais ton obstination n'a rien arrangé à notre situation.

Ne te méprends pas, je ne te mets pas en cause.

Je ne sais par où commencer, je pourrais te dire excuse-moi, mais ce serait trop facile.

Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime, mais je doute que tu ne me crois bien que ces mots soit sincères.

Alors, je vais te dire que je ne suis définitivement plus avec Kristen, il ne sait rien passer entre nous depuis l'instant où tu es entrée dans ma vie.

Les journaux sont cruels et avides de scoops et bien souvent, ces derniers sont faux. Pour tes interventions, elles sont juste arrivées aux mauvais moments.

Crois-moi tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais concours de circonstances.

Je te laisse méditer tout ça, mais je peux te dire que je ne te laisserai pas partir sans rien faire pour te reconquérir.

Jessica, tu as illuminé ma vie à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je souffre de te savoir mal par ma faute.

Crois-moi quand je te dis pardon, excuse-moi et je t'aime.

P.S.: Je te réserve une surprise et encore une fois je t'aime.

Rob.

POV Rob.

Mercredi… Journée particulièrement stressante et à la fois excitante. Le tournage fut bouclé plus tôt et mon vol fut encore avancé. Là, maintenant, je décollais pour la France, le cœur serré… la peur au ventre. Virginie était prévenue de mon arrivée et elle devait tout mettre au point pour une rencontre le soir-même. L'avion atterrit en milieu d'après-midi. Dès que j'eus débarquer, je vis Kellan qui m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

**_Alors, mon pote ? Bon voyage ?**

**_Oui, heureux d'être enfin arrivé… A-t-elle reçue ma lettre ?**

**_Virginie l'a trouvé ce matin… Elle doit s'arranger pour lui faire lire ce soir. Allez, respire ! Les femmes accouchent depuis des années, tu devrais surmonter cette épreuve. Bébé est au chaud, alors à toi de faire en sorte qu'il y reste et perso, vu le monde qui se tient au balcon chez maman, loupe pas ton coup.**

**_Kellan ?**

**_Oui ?**

**_La ferme.**

**_Ok, mais tu verras par toi-même.**

Le taxi nous amenaient à l'appartement en passant devant le salon sur ma demande. Je l'apperçus si belle malgré son aspect amaigri et la fatigue sur son visage. J'aurais voulu entrer dans le salon pour lui crier mon amour, mais mieux valait suivre le plan prévu. L'attente fut longue jusqu'au soir et Virginie prit bien soin de m'enfermer dans la chambre de mon amour avant qu'elle n'entre et j'avais ordre de me cacher dans le dressing. Ce que je fis sans discuter. Jess entra et j'écoutai sa voix si douce. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je fus pris de frissons. Elle se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Le calme régnait dans la pièce puis, j'entendis un bruit de papier… une enveloppe que l'on décachetait. La partie commençait, mon cœur s'accéléra et ma respiration se fit saccadée. Le silence fut soudain rompu par les réflexions de mon amour.

**_Vas-y ! Explique-toi ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse.**

**« **_**Désolé, je ne me rappelais plus que je formais déjà un couple avec Kristen…**_** » Pfffff...**

**De mieux en mieux… Mon obstination est en cause… Dit que c'est de ma faute pendant que tu y es….**

**Facile… Oui, tu peux le dire ! Et tes excuses, tu peux te les mettre où je pense.**

**Je t'aime… Je ne demanderais qu'à te croire, mais à présent… Non merci, ça fait trop mal.**

Chaque phrase de ma lettre eut son quota de réflexions et comme je le craignais, elle n'était pas facile à convaincre. Elle marmonnait toujours, m'insultant, me demandant pourquoi. Puis, je la surpris en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est en écoutant plus attentivement que je compris qu'elle s'adressait au bébé. Son ton changea et ses paroles se firent plus douces et tendres.

POV Jess.

_**Tu vois mon ange… Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive, je souffre et par mon intermédiaire, toi aussi tu souffres... Je te demande pardon, je suis perdue et j'aimerais savoir quoi faire.**

Je repris alors ma lecture.

_P.S.: Je te réserve une surprise._

_**Quelle surprise ? Une surprise doit faire plaisir et là, je me demande ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir…**

Ma main se posa sur mon ventre.

_**Si, je sais ! C'est de pouvoir dire à ton père ma façon de penser, lui dire en face tout le mal qu'il nous a fait et qu'il nous fait encore.**

POV Rob.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je sortis de ma cachette, me trouvant à présent dans la même pièce que mon amour. Elle se tenait devant moi, me tournant le dos, ma missive dans la main droite pendant que sa main gauche caressait son ventre. La porte du dressing claqua légèrement en se refermant et c'est à cet instant qu'elle exécutât un demi-tour en me faisant fasse...

* * *

Voilou les minettes alors alors ...


	18. Chapter 18

Kikou le belettes ,je lève le suspense voici la réaction de jess .

Robisous.

* * *

Retrouvailles…

POV Virginie.

Lorsque je refermai la porte de la chambre de Jessica derrière moi, j'étais prise entre confusion et excitation. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Je rejoignis donc Kellan qui continuait de préparer le repas. Lui donnant un coup de main, je finis de dresser la table… Tout devait être absolument parfait. Les coupes de champagnes étaient installées sur un plateau, reposant sur des pétales de roses. C'est alors que je sortis de ma poche un écrin que Rob m'avait remis plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Me rappelant ce que Rob m'avait demandé en même temps, je déposai son contenu dans une des deux coupes. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le signal…

POV Jess.

J'étais confuse… Cette lettre me perturbait encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis un bruit de porte qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai en pensant trouver Virginie en soif de curiosité, mais je fus quelque peu surprise devant la vision que j'eue devant moi. J'étais à mille lieux de penser qu'il serait là devant moi… Je l'avais souhaité… J'avais souhaité l'avoir devant moi pour pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et maintenant il était là… J'avais espéré un signe de sa part, seulement un signe… Et voilà qu'en moins de dix minutes, j'avais une lettre de sa part et lui en prime. Mon amour… L'homme pour qui mon cœur battait était là… devant moi… attendant une réaction de ma part. Entre la confusion et la colère qui m'habitait, ce fut la colère qui l'emporta. Pleine de fureur, je le giflai de toutes mes forces, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Ma chute fut néanmoins stoppé par ses bras si tendres et puissants. C'est en souriant qu'il me dit.

**_Je l'accepte vu que je la mérite amplement.**

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes me faisant perdre tout sens avec la réalité. Il rompit ce délicieux baiser quelques instants plus tard.

**_Je l'accepte vu que ça m'a manqué, mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Crois-moi !**

Je me relevai alors en lui faisant face.

**_Tu crois qu'après tout le mal que tu nous as fait, tu peux revenir avec une lettre et un baiser ?**

**_Je ne le crois pas, mais… hum… Disons que je l'espère sincèrement.**

POV Rob.

À cet instant, je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre et toquer trois petits coups. Jessica me jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Pour mon bonheur, Virginie avait compris le signal puisqu'elle entra au même instant, déposant le plateau sur le bureau de ma douce. Avant de sortir de nouveau, Virginie me dit un petit clin d'œil que Jessica remarqua aussitôt.

**_C'est quoi ce complot ?**

**_C'est un cas de force majeure. Tu me remercieras un jour ! À tout à l'heure !**

Virginie quitta la chambre et pendant ce temps, j'attrapai la coupe de champagne qui était destinée à mon aimée.

**_Prenons un verre et discutons si tu le veux bien.**

**_Euh… Oui, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool.**

**_Tu as tort, ce champagne est exquis. Laisse juste tes lèvres en effleurer la saveur et je paris que tu videras la bouteille.**

**_Je veux bien te croire, mais je ne peux pas en boire.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

Ma douce était hésitante, mais tellement calme. Son annonce déclarerait ma victoire… Je n'attendais donc qu'une chose. Entendre de sa bouche qu'elle attendait mon bébé.

**_Écoute, je ne boirai pas une goutte de cette coupe aussi bonne soit-elle, car je… euh… Je… Je suis… enceinte… Hum… Oui, c'est ça, je suis enceinte et si tu veux tout savoir, il est de toi. Mais sache une chose, je n'attends strictement rien de ta part.**

**_Calme-toi. Cette nouvelle me comble de bonheur… Tu peux boire cette coupe sans risque. C'est Virginie qui a tout préparé et c'est du champagne sans alcool. Mais du champagne tout de même car…**

POV Jess.

Je l'écoutais parler attentivement. Tout mon être fut rempli de bonheur quand, tout à coup, il stoppa sa phrase. Il se mit alors à genoux devant moi et c'est à ce moment que mes yeux furent attirés par une lueur brillante entre les bulles. Et de sa bouche sortirent ces quelques mots…

**_Jessica… Acceptes-tu de me suivre dans toutes mes aventures, de combler mes jours de tes sourires et mes nuits de tes rêves ? Mon amour, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?**

Je devais rêver… Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Passé d'une telle souffrance en un tel bonheur en une seconde, c'était impossible. Mon cœur s'emballa… Je le voyais là… à genoux devant moi et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Les bulles de champagne firent virevoltés la bague. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

**_S'il te plaît… Pince-moi… Juste pour me prouver que je ne rêve pas…**

Au lieu de s'exécuter, il m'embrassa en me suppliant de lui répondre. La gorge nouée, je lui fit part de ma réponse.

**_Oui…**

À cet instant, Virginie et Kellan entrèrent dans la chambre tel un troupeau en furie. Mon amie me sauta au cou pendant que Kellan lançait une accolade à mon futur mari… Wow… Mon fiancé… Mon amie, elle, souriait ravie de son coup.

**_Tu savais tout ?**

**_Évidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Sèche tes larmes ma belle. Maintenant, c'est que du bonheur pour toi. Au passage, j'en ai profité pour annulé ton rendez-vous.**

Je lui souris doucement.

**_Merci… Pour tout…**

**_Bon ! Champagne ! Les loulous, on a beaucoup de choses à fêter ! Jess, toi, tu restes au champomy. Désolée, mais, dans ton état, tu ne peux pas jouer dans la cour des grands.**

**_Je vous laisse le champagne et ses effets indésirables du lendemain. Très peu pour moi…**

**_Écoutez-là ! Tu n'as pas besoin du champagne pour combattre les nausées.**

**_Justement… Alors champomy d'abord !**

POV Rob.

Entre sa réponse et le déboulement des deux loustiques, il ne s'était écouler qu'un millième de seconde, mais ce peu de temps mut fut plus que suffisant pour que je ressente un bien-être intense… une sensation qui me prenait de part en part. Elle m'avait dit oui… à moi… Ce oui signifiait qu'elle me pardonnait, elle acceptait de tout reprendre à zéro. Une vie de bonheur s'offrait à nous, une vie de famille s'offrait à moi… Une vie de famille avec la femme que j'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé et le fruit de notre amour qui grandissait en elle. L'accolade de Kellan me sortit de mon analyse. Les filles commençaient déjà à papoter entre elle et j'en profitai pour récupérer la bague qui officialiserait nos fiançailles. L'apéritif fut suivit d'un repas très sympathique. Kellan s'était essayé à la cuisine italienne qui lui allait à merveille. J'étais même surpris de trouver un tel cuisinier chez mon ami. Tout au long du repas, je regardai attentivement mon amour qui riait avec son amie. Nous échangeâmes quelques regards malicieux et amoureux avec une pointe de retenue. Elle devait vouloir rester méfiante un minimum, ce que je respectais entièrement. Jeudi… 1h30 du matin… La soirée touchait à sa fin puisque Kellan et Virginie s'esquivèrent dans leur chambre. Je m'entrepris de suivre ma douce dans la sienne restant sur le pas de la porte. Jess était, pour sa part, assise sur son lit tenant une enveloppe dans ses mains.

**_Je peux ? demandai-je doucement.**

**_Hum ? Oui… Viens t'assoir près de moi.**

Tout en avançant vers elle, je récupérai la bague qui était actuellement rangée dans ma poche.

**_Si tu le permets, j'aimerais vraiment terminer ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure.**

Elle me regardait, surprise, jouer avec la bague que je tenais. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je lui attrapai la main gauche et glissai l'anneau à son annulaire.

POV Jess.

Je regardais la bague glisser le long de mon doigt, sa pierre reflétant parfaitement la lumière. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis l'expression de Rob. Son visage reflétait une expression de curiosité envers l'enveloppe pausée à mes côtés. Attrapant celle-ci, je la lui tendis.

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.**

**_Ouvre et tu verras.**

Ses doigts ouvrirent l'enveloppe avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour en ressortir son contenu. Je pus voir ses yeux brillés, ce qui me réconforta dans ma décision.

POV Rob.

Lorsque je terminai d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, je réussis à en sortir deux photos en noir et blanc. En y regardant de plus près, je pus distinguer qu'il s'agissait de deux échographies. Sur celles-ci, on distinguait très nettement son petit corps… Il était si bien formé… Je ressentis alors une étrange sensation que je n'arrivai pas à définir.

**_Honnêtement… Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit si je n'étais pas revenu ?**

**_En fait, je ne suis sûre de rien, mais je crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé dans l'ignorance. Je te demande pas d'accepter ma décision, mais je ne voulais pas te voir revenir par obligation. Je voulais que ce soit pour moi…**

**_Écoute-moi bien Jessica… Tu es ce qui m'ait arrivé de meilleur et je suis très heureux de ce qui nous arrive.**

**_Je demande juste à te croire, mais…**

**_Je te coupe tout de suite. Pas de mais… Juste toi, moi et mini-nous… personne d'autre, c'est une promesse. Et vu que futur mini-nous est tranquillement au chaud, il ne reste plus que toi et moi…**

POV Jess.

Sa voix était sensuelle, ses yeux pétillaient et une chaleur m'envahit tranquillement. Son corps de rapprochait du mien et ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou, ma joue puis mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle fois ses petites attentions. Je perdis pied au moment où ses mains enveloppèrent mes seins, me faisant frémir de désir. Ses gestes se firent plus fermes tout en restant extrêmement tendres. Chaque partie de mon corps effleurée par sa peau me brulait comme un charbon argent. Malgré tout, j'en demandais encore. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon ventre et il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

**_Je peux pas !**

**_Oh que si tu peux ! Laisse-toi aller… oublie tout et pense juste à moi…**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je retirai complètement mon chemisier et ma jupe, me retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il me dévorait des yeux, ce qui était tout à fait plaisant, mais en même temps gênant. J'avais comme l'étrange impression que je me retrouvais nue devant lui pour la première fois alors que je n'étais pas entièrement nue et que ce n'était pas du tout la première fois… C'était même loin d'être la première fois…

POV Rob.

Je la désirais, c'était incontestable. Sa peau si douce était un plaisir inégalable… Tout en continuant mes caresses, mes mains finirent par arriver à la hauteur de son ventre… Son ventre dans lequel grandissait ce petit bout de nous encore si fragile. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, voulant le lui expliquer, mais elle prit le contrôle sur moi en se dévoilant un peu plus… Mon regard resta bloquer sur son corps. Kellan avait amplement raison sur un point, elle était divine enceinte, sa poitrine devenue charnelle était un véritable appel à l'amour. Posant mes mains sur sa taille, je la fis basculer en arrière tout en m'emparant de ses lèvres. La douceur de ses baisers m'avait manquée plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Sa bouche avait un petit goût sucré, un goût de désir. Nous finîmes par nous abandonner mutuellement dans un câlin torride, mais plein de tendresse. Redécouvrant la chaleur de son corps, je pénétrai avec puissance son exquise intimité. Je la désirais à un point que moi-même, je n'aurais pu imaginer. Mon sexe gonflait davantage à chaque frôlement que m'offrait son être… Quelques bruits s'échappèrent de sa gorge et des sourires se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres. Notre étreinte fut courte… trop de désir… trop d'envie. Nous atteignîmes tous les deux un orgasme commun et je sentis ma douce se crisper sous mes doigts pendant que je me vidais de plaisir en sa chaire. Épuisés, nous nous endormîmes immédiatement après.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous réveillâmes comme nous nous étions endormis, c'est-à-dire dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ma douce prit la parole gardant néanmoins les yeux fermés.

_**J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux…**

**_Si tu as rêvé de moi… ouvre les yeux et tu constateras que tu vis un rêve éveillé, mon amour.**

POV Jess.

Tout ce que je croyais avoir rêver était vraiment réel… Il était bien présent avec moi et j'étais blottie dans ses bras. L'avenir s'annonçait joyeux et calme et j'en étais rassurée. Les fêtes de Noël se déroulèrent normalement, le salon était blindé de clients. Mon homme était à mes côtés profitant de chaque moment de la grossesse et ma sœur de cœur semblait heureuse avec son homme. Trop de bonheur se dégageait de notre appartement et ma superstition reprit le dessus… Début janvier… En guise de nouvelle année, un drame frappa de nouveau notre quotidien.

* * *

Voili voilou n'oublier pas de me donner votre avis .

Nouvelle intrigue ,a votre avis que va t'il se passer ?

J'attends vos idées .


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou les belettes ,merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours trés plaisir .

Jess a pardonnée oui mais en même temps comment résister à Robert franchement .

J'en profite pour remercier une nouvelle fois ma louloute qui m'inspire et Marie pour tes corrections .

Bonne lecture Robisous .

* * *

L'accident…

POV Virginie

4 janvier… Assurance, casque et blouson de cuir en main… Enfin ! Aujourd'hui, je pouvais essayer mon nouveau jouet ! Un cadeau de Noël hors norme. Kellan m'avait offert une Ducati Monster, le plus beau cadeau que je ne pouvais imaginer. Le temps était clair… Kellan avait prévu un virée, mais je me gardais la primeur des premiers kilomètres. M'esquivant discrètement, j'enfourchai mon bolide afin de découvrir ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir. Faire de la moto était une sensation excitante, une montée d'adrénaline en puissance. Un petit tour sur le périf me fit découvrir les dessous de ma monture et ma curiosité me mena directement sur l'autoroute, taquinant mon bolide avec une petite point de vitesse atteignant les 210 km/h. Ma ducati en demandait encore, mais rodage oblige… Je repris le chemin du retour. Kellan m'attendait patiemment avec un sourire à me faire défaillir.

**_Alors tigresse ? Ton nouveau jouet vaut le détour ?**

**_Attends de le découvrir par toi-même ! Mais soit gentil avec elle… Si elle souffre, je souffre et toi, tu vivras un enfer.**

**_Oh ! Alors, je vais la cajoler, la caresser et plus si affinités…**

**_Oh que non ! Là, tu rêves mon pote ! Tu ne cajoleras personne à part moi… Quant à cette demoiselle, je m'en charge.**

**_Serais-tu jalouse ?**

**_Non ! Mais j'ai deux montures… Une pour le plaisir et une pour les fantasmes… à toi de savoir qui est qui !**

**_Et je réfléchirai plus tard. Pour le moment, en selle jeune fille ! On va allier plaisir et fantasme.**

Kellan s'installa sur la moto et je pris place derrière lui. J'aurais largement préféré maîtriser ma nouvelle copine, mais je le laissai dompter la bête à l'allée ayant bien l'intention de récupérer mon bien au retour. Le route défilait sous nos pieds, nous roulions depuis une heure en direction d'un coin idyllique pour passer un moment conviviale. Le fond de l'air était frais, mais supportable pour un mois de janvier. À un moment, Kellan fit un arrêt à une station-service et j'en profitai pour le taquiner sur sa conduite.

**_Alors papy, quand penses-tu passer la seconde ?**

**_Ah ! Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Accroche-toi ma belle ! Tu vas découvrir une autre forme de conduite.**

**_J'attends que ça ! Donne-moi de l'adrénaline ! Juste pour info… Les vitesses sont à côté de ton pied, côté droit, dis-je en éclatant de rire.**

Mes petites allusions le firent réagie et il adopta une conduite un peu plus sportive, plus puissante… plus comme j'aimais ! Nous survolions la route, un pur délice…

POV Kellan.

Je voulais montrer à Virginie qu'elle n'était pas la seule à maîtriser les bécanes. J'avais moi-même mon permis depuis plusieurs années et la moto provoquait en moi une sensation de liberté intense. Cette liberté s'effaça pourtant soudainement au détour d'un virage… Un rayon de soleil éblouissant additionné à un virage serré… le tout accompagné d'un poids lourd couché au travers de la nationale… Nous arrivions vite… trop vite et la bécane commença à vaciller avant de se coucher sur le flanc gauche. En l'espace de deux secondes, le trou noir… Je revins à moi dans l'ambulance, un homme me parlais… Il me demandait mon nom, prénom, âge et ville de résidence. J'avais mal partout, mais chaque membre de mon corps répondait à mes tentatives de mouvements. Le pompier qui était l'homme identifié plus haut, me demandait toujours de lui répondre.

**_Monsieur ? S'il vous plaît, monsieur… Connaissez-vous votre prénom ?**

**_Kellan… Virginie… OÙ EST VIRGINIE ?**

**_S'il vous plaît… Calmez-vous monsieur…**

**_NON ! OÙ EST-ELLE ?**

Le pompier ne me répondit pas et m'injecta un sédatif qui me dit perdre connaissance. Malgré cela, le dialogue que j'entendis me frappa de plein fouet avant de perdre définitivement conscience.

**_Comment va-t-il ?**

**_Sonné… mais il s'en sortira. Quel est le bilan ?**

**_Deux morts et trois blessés graves…**

Je repris mes esprits quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et une silhouette était assise dans le fauteuil à mes côtés. Des mots peu compréhensibles sortirent de ma bouche…

**_Vi… nie ?**

Je reconnue tout de suite la voix qui me répondit. Robert était auprès de moi.

**_Chut. Ne parle pas… Tu es blessé à la gorge, c'est ce qui t'empêche de bien articuler.**

Malgré ses explications et la douleur que je ressentais, je devais savoir… Je voulais savoir où est-ce que Virginie se trouvait, comment est-ce qu'elle allait… En forçant sur ma voix, je réussis à prononcer son prénom.

**_Virgi.. nie…**

**_Je vais te répondre, mais ne force pas… un morceau de métal t'a sectionné la gorge alors s'il te plaît… Écoute-moi…**

POV Rob.

Je me devais de lui donner des nouvelles, mais comment lui apprendre son état… Ayant déjà pris sur moi pour l'apprendre à Jessica, mon amour… Elle faisait la forte, mais ses yeux si pétillants avaient perdus tout leur éclat. Comme si une partie d'elle-même s'était éteinte et là, je devais revivre cette épreuve… Prenant une respiration lente, je me lançai dans mon discours.

**_Les pompiers nous ont appelés… Je te rassure, elle est en vie, mais dans un état critique. Écoute… Te donner tous les détails ne pas seront pas utiles dès maintenant… Repose-toi et je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'en aurai.**

Une pompe de morphine avait été installée à côtés de la perfusion de Kellan. J'activai celle-ci afin de le soulager et surtout de l'apaiser afin qu'il s'endorme. La drogue agit rapidement et il sombrât lentement.

POV Kellan.

J'écoutais ce que Rob me disait tout en me sentant fautif. Des flashs me parvinrent… Le virage… Le camion… Le trou noir… je dormais.

POV Jess.

Un coup de fil… Une grimace sur le visage de rob… l'inquiétude et pour finir le coup fatal. Il y avaient eu un accident. Mon sang se figea et regardant autour de moi, je pris mes clés de voiture et partie en trombe pour l'hôpital. Kellan était en réanimation, mais mes questions n'allaient que pour une personne. Aggripant la première infirmière qui passa près de moi, je lui dis, hystérique d'inquiétude…

**_Virginie, une jeune femme brune… accident de moto… Où est-elle ?**

**_Madame… Calmez-vous…**

**_Non ! Bordel ! Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir maintenant !**

**_Elle est en soins intensifs, vous ne pouvez pas la voir maintenant.**

**_Tu paries ?** lui demandai-je, les yeux plein de colère.

L'infirmière essaya de me barrer la route, mais je la fis tomber en me dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers mon amie. Au détour d'un couloir, je surpris une conversation.

**_Elle est dans un sal état… Cette jeune fille a été traînée sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter le camion de plein fouet.**

Je sentis le sol se dissoudre sous mes pieds, les larmes envahirent mes yeux. Je voulais crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'avais les mains moites, la bouche sèche, le cœur à vif comme déchiré par un animal en soif de chaire. Puis en continuant ma course folle dans les couloirs, je tombai enfin sur sa chambre. Entrant dans celle-ci, je n'entendis plus rien, un silence insoutenable entrecoupé de quelques bips qui signalaient les battements de son cœur. Ma sœur était étendue sans connaissance, branchée de partout et aidée par je ne sais combien de machine pour rester en vie. M'approchant d'elle, les larmes continuant de descendre à flot comme si elle sortait de mon cœur tel un geyser. Elle était là, dans un coma paisible et indéniablement une partie de moi-même était sans vie. La plus douloureuse épreuve que je n'avais jamais pensé vivre se déroulait maintenant devant moi. Je m'allongeai donc à ses côtés pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là et que je l'aimais. J'attendais à ses côtés le moindre petit signe de réaction en lui racontant nos souvenirs de jeunesse. Elle devait m'entendre… je l'espérais au plus profond de moi. Je me plaisais à croire que nos souvenirs me la ferait revenir. Mais notre calvaire ne faisait que commencer et durerait plusieurs semaines.

POV Virginie.

Un peu plus tôt…

Visière ouverte, le vent fouettait ma peau et j'adorais ça. J'eus une pensée pour ma nénette qui aimait presque autant que moi cette sensation de vitesse. Un coup de frein violent, beaucoup trop violent me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'ouvris les yeux et un rayon de soleil m'éblouit. La machine pencha dangereusement sur la gauche, un bruit de métal sur le bitume et le vide prit place entre mes jambes. Je venais d'être éjectée de la moto et mon corps glissa sur l'asphalte, balloté comme une poupée de chiffon. Le ciel… je ne distinguais que le ciel. Ma glissade ne dura que quelques secondes, mais me parut durer des heures. Ce fut un mur qui me stoppa dans ma course. Une douleur lancinante me prit de toute part, comme si j'avais été écartelée durant des décennies. Une odeur d'huile chaude et de fumée me parvinrent avant de sombrer dans le néant.

J'avais mal… Cette douleur, cette souffrance… Je ne comprenais plus… Où étais-je donc ? Comme prisonnière de mon propre corps. C'était vraiment l'impression que j'avais… J'étais prisonnière de moi-même ! On s'agitait autour de moi, je hurlais, mais personne ne me prêtait attention. Un flot de liquide envahi mes veines et je n'entendis plus rien durant un long moment. Puis, comme revenant à moi, j'entendis un bip, deux bips, puis trois… Une odeur d'hôpital… J'avais horreur des hôpitaux et enfin, cette voix si familière, mais aussi ses pleurs… Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Jess était là et elle m'apaisait alors que mon propre corps m'effrayait. Je restais prisonnière de moi-même… un certain nombre de temps… Un temps indéfinissable. Les voix des médecins coupaient occasionnellement celle de mon amie… Quelques fois celle de Robert se manifestait, bien souvent pour demander à ma louloute de se reposer, qu'il fallait qu'elle pense au bébé. Le bébé… J'aurais voulu lui dire d'en prendre soin, que moi, je ne bougerais pas, ce qui me semblait évident. Mais elle refusait toujours, restant continuellement à mes côtés. Le temps devait certainement défiler et à un moment non descriptible, j'entendis une voix. Je la connaissais, mais j'étais perdue, pourtant cette douceur s'offrait à moi comme une évidence. Je refusais d'y penser, de peur qu'il ne m'ait quitté pour toujours, mais non, il était là près de moi.

POV Kellan.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident… Trois semaines que je demandais à la voir… Trois semaines que Rob restait présent à mes côtés et trois semaines que je lisais la peur et les reproches dans les yeux de Jess même si ses paroles pour moi restaient toujours douces et délicates. Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin l'autorisation de me déplacer et un fauteuil roulant fut mis à ma disposition afin d'éviter un quelconque malaise. Ma tigresse ressemblait à un chaton apeuré, les couleurs de ses joues avaient disparues. Son visage était fermé, le respiration l'aidait toujours à s'oxygéner. La voyant allongé ainsi devant moi, je compris tous les reproches que son amie gardait en elle. Nous étions seuls à ma demande. Je m'approchai donc doucement du lit et lui prit la main pour y déposer mille petits baisers. Ma gorge était douloureuse… douloureuse, car mon cœur était trop petit pour contenir toute la haine que j'éprouvais envers moi-même. Approchant mes lèvres près de son oreille, je lui murmurai quelques mots.

**_Pardonne-moi… S'il te plaît, bats-toi ! Sois forte pour toi, pour moi… pour nous… Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit même si pour moi, c'est évident. Tu es mon âme-sœur et on ne peut pas vivre son sans son âme-sœur. Reviens-moi catseye's.**

Jess me sortit de mes révélations en entrant dans la chambre.

**_Catseye's ? Estime-toi heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas te répondre parce que je suis certaine que tu en aurais pris une.**

**_Peut-être bien… Jess, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça.**

**_Ne le sois pas… Tu n'es pas fautif.**

**_Mais…**

**_Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'en veux pas à toi, j'ai simplement mal de la voir comme elle est en ce moment. J'ai peur de ne plus entendre ses rires. Elle me manque terriblement et la vie sans elle n'est tout simplement pas supportable. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a couché ce camion au travers de la route… Tu roulais vite, mais si elle avait été aux commandes, je la connais… La vitesse aurait sûrement été supérieure. J'ai terriblement mal, mais je ne t'en veux pas et je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Elle va se réveiller, j'y crois et il ne peut pas en être autrement.**

Je souris à Jess pour la remercier. Le temps continuait de s'écouler et Rob et moi avions pausé un congé sabbatique. Nous attendions tous le moindre signe de sa part.

POV Jess.

Nous étions en mars… Le mois de notre rencontre à tous les deux. Le mois où je savais que quelque chose allait changer. J'en étais à 4 mois de grossesse et mon ventre commençait doucement à s'arrondir. Comme tous les après-midi, j'étais auprès de mon amie, m'étant arrangé avec les filles du salon pour travailler seulement le matin. Aujourd'hui, j'étais sereine. Je parlais à Virginie de ce qui se passait dehors, puis une sensation de vague me parcourut de l'intérieur. Je compris, à cet instant, que mon bébé se manifestait pour la première fois. Je ne voulais pas vivre cet instant seule et je tentai le tout pour le tout en m'énervant contre mon amie.

**_Il a bougé, Virginie… Bon, ça suffit ! Tu as assez dormie, tu loupes tous les meilleurs moments ! Tu nous manques de trop alors maintenant, je veux que tu te bouges.**

J'étais penchée au-dessus d'elle et une infirmière, alertée par mon haussement de ton, arriva dans la chambre.

**_Madame, je vais vous demander de sortir. Elle a besoin de repos et vous aussi.**

Je la fusillai du regard.

**_Non, vous ne la connaissez pas. Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! Jamais, elle n'aurait voulu qu'on la cajole comme un nouveau-né. Il faut la secouer. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, sortez d'ici.**

**_J'appelle la sécurité, vous être complètement folle.**

**_C'est ça ! Faites donc…** dis-je en regardant Virginie de nouveau. **Allez, fais pas l'empoté, ils veulent me foutre dehors alors maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et réveille-toi !**

POV Virginie.

J'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi sans pouvoir réagir. Les mots de Kellan m'avaient rassuré et j'aurais voulu qu'il sache que je ne lui en voulais pas, tout comme Jessica avait eu l'occasion de lui dire. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je me sentais différente. Pour la première fois, je sentis les mains de mon amie qui m'enveloppaient les épaules. Elle m'engueulait… Enfin, dois-je dire qu'elle laissait ses pulsions la guider. J'entendais sa voix de plus en plus distinctement, puis le voile noir qui obscurcissait mes yeux se leva en laissant place à une lumière aveuglante.

POV Jess.

Les hommes de la sécurité entrèrent dans la chambre en me demandant de lâcher mon amie et de me calmer, mais je n'obéis pas… Je voulais qu'elle se réveille là ! Elle devait se réveiller ! Deux mains m'encerclèrent pour me retirer de la chambre et je me mis à hurler pour qu'il me lâche. C'est à cet instant que tout bascula. Virginie se redressa dans son lit, le respirateur artificiel l'empêchait de parler, mais ses yeux étaient largement assez expressifs. L'homme me lâcha et je la pris dans mes bras avec intensité. Son regard s'adoucit et sa tête s'appuya contre mon épaule. Ma sœur était enfin de retour. Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, y compris moi, pendant que les médecins examinaient ma petite chérie. En attendant, j'en profitai pour prévenir Rob et Kellan qui me rejoignirent assez rapidement. Mon amour me serra contre lui et à cet instant, je me sentis bien. Kellan, lui, faisait les cent pas.

POV Kellan.

Virginie était réveillée, plus que cette satanée porte en travers de mon chemin. J'avais hâte de revoir ses yeux malicieux, se rappellerait-elle ? Voudrait-elle me voir ? Les médecins sortirent de la chambre, visage fermé et le regard froid. Laissant la porte entrouverte, je me faufilai dans la chambre. Elle était allongée sur son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Je fis un pas, puis deux avant de m'assoir à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment qu'elle regarda dans ma direction sans dire un mot.

* * *

Voilou à bientôt pour la suite .


	20. Chapter 20

Désir et incertitude…

POV Virginie.

Les médecins m'avaient examiné sous toutes les coutures et toutes mes blessures n'étaient à présent qu'un mauvais souvenir. Seul un point sombre subsistait au tableau… Mes souvenirs étaient vides… C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Ma vie d'avant aujourd'hui m'était inconnue à 95%. Je savais qui j'étais… du moins, deux prénoms flottaient dans ma tête… Jessica et Virginie, deux prénoms qui semblaient faire une paire parfaite. Jessica… Je me souvenais pas d'elle distinctement, mais je savais que je l'aimais comme une partie de moi-même, donc, par déduction, je ne pouvais être que Virginie. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas le personnel soignant qui quitta ma chambre et c'est à ce moment que mes furent attirés par la lumière extérieure. Un soleil éclatant… une lumière aveuglante. Cette lumière m'intriguait comme si quelque chose était bloquée au fond de moi. Des bruits de pas et une présence à mes côté, voilà ce qui me tira de mes pensées. Je vis alors mon visiteur. Grand… brun… des yeux qui me donnèrent des frissons… Qui était-ce ? Un docteur ? Un infirmier ? Un ami ? Il me regardait comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part et par pure politesse, je lui adressai un bonjour. Sa main se posa sur la mienne et doucement, il approcha son visage du mien. Ma réaction fut sans attentes.

**_Hey ! Faux pas croire qu'un saucisson est un fruit ! T'es qui toi pour vouloir fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche ?**

POV Kellan.

Je reconnue bien la répartie de ma douce, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… comme si j'avais loupé une étape importante. Prenant un peu de recul, je me mis à lui parler.

**_C'est moi… Kellan ? Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié ?**

**_Euh… ben si… À croire que tu n'as pas été si marquant que ça dans ma vie.** Je la vis donc grimacer devant ses paroles. **Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que l'on se connait bien ?**

**_Oui, on se connait… même très bien. Je dirais encore plus que l'on s'ait aimé… Du moins, moi, je t'aime.**

Je ne pouvais y croire. Elle avait oublié… ou plutôt, elle m'avait oublié. Je venais de perdre la femme que j'aimais. J'aurais tout accepté. Les reproches, les injures, l'ignorance, mais la douleur de l'oubli ressemblait à un poignard que l'on m'avait planté en plein cœur. C'est ce moment que choisirent Rob et Jess pour entrer et Virginie prit une expression familière à la vue de son amie. Au moins, sa mémoire n'était pas totalement effacée. Elle avait, comme disait les médecins, une amnésie sélective. Pendant que Jess s'approchait du lit, Rob, lui, posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit signe de l'accompagner. J'obtempérai donc, le cœur lourd.

**_Alors. Comme ça s'est passé ?**

**_Plutôt bien…** J'haussai les épaules. **Étant donné qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de moi.**

**_Les médecins nous ont expliqué qu'elle avait des pertes de mémoire, mais ils nous ont aussi dit que ce n'était pas définitif. La mémoire peut lui revenir, mais c'est à nous de l'aider.**

**_Je veux bien, Rob… Mais comment ?**

**_Je me disais que l'on pourrait lui faire revivre ses souvenirs… En si mettant tous, on peut y arriver. Réfléchis et trouve des moments forts qui se sont passés entre vous.**

**_Oui, des moments forts. J'ai bien quelques idées, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre une situation en place.**

**_Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu as besoin de moi, je ferai tout ce que je pourrai.**

**_Merci… mais pour ce que je pense faire, c'est de l'aide d'Arnaud dont j'aurai besoin.**

POV Virginie.

Les garçons avaient quitté la pièce, me laissant seule avec le seul visage qui m'apaisait. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même. Ce jeune homme, Kellan, était loin de me laisser indifférente. Son départ provoqua en moi comme un sentiment de manque. La jeune femme, qui devait certainement être Jessica, dut remarquer ce détail, car elle engagea tout de suite la conversation sur lui.

**_Alors… Que ressens-tu maintenant ? Je ne veux pas que tu réfléchisses. Dis-moi seulement tout ce qui te passe par la tête.**

**_Il est divinement beau et a un corps très attirant.**

**_Je dirais que c'est un bon début. Dis-moi, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?**

À sa question, je plongeai dans ma mémoire à la rechercher des quelques souvenirs qui m'étaient restés.

**_Nous, petites filles dans une école… Puis, quelques flashs, mais toujours avec toi… Je vois des chevaux… des marais à perte de vue et aussi des éclats de rire et quelques chagrins. Mais le reste… Hé bien… Il n'y a pas de reste… C'est dur à expliquer et à comprendre. Imagine-toi un tunnel noir où seul ton visage m'apparaît.**

**_Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment imaginer ça, mais je te promets que des fenêtres vont bientôt s'ouvrir dans ton tunnel. Je sais pas trop comment faire, mais je t'aiderai pour ça. Déjà, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désir savoir en particulier ?**

**_Oui, en fait, deux choses pour être exacte.**

**_Je t'écoute.**

**_Déjà, qui est-il pour moi ?**

**_Et bien, je le qualifierais de très important dans ta vie… Vous êtes ensembles depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et tu as fait des choses pour lui que tu n'as faites pour aucun autre.**

POV Jess.

J'expliquais à Virginie tout ce qu'elle m'avait confié à propos d'eux. Ses sentiments, ses appréhensions et sa curiosité envers lui… Elle buvait mes paroles, mais une pointe de frustration subsistait dans ses yeux.

POV Virginie.

J'aurais souhaité me souvenir… Comment était-il possible d'aimer un homme à ce point et l'oublier d'un seul coup. Je m'en voulais d'avoir effacé nos moments ensembles. Involontairement, je devais le faire souffrir, chose que je supportais très mal. Mais au fond de moi, je voulais savoir autre chose… Regardant mon amie de plus, je remarquai son petit ventre arrondi et je lui demandai activement.

_Comment va le bébé ?

_Bien… Aujourd'hui, je l'ai senti bouger pour la première fois et c'est aussi aujourd'hui que tu t'es réveillée. Je suis sûre que c'est lié. Ça ne peut pas faire autrement.

Son obstination me fit sourire.

**_Si tu le dis… Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?**

**_Non, pas encore… J'ai un écho la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas si Rob désire savoir.**

**_Rob ?**

**_Oui. Rob, le papa… Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas fait toute seul ce bébé.**

J'eus soudainement comme un flash. Moi, au beau milieu d'une réception embrassant un homme… un grand brun au teint mat, puis toujours moi, donnant une gifle à Robert. J'expliquai mon souvenir à mon amie et elle m'évoqua ce que moi-même, je lui avais raconté de cette soirée. Puis, elle me précisa que Kellan était présent et que lui pourrait m'en dire plus. Après ces quelques moments avec moi, Jess quitta la chambre. J'eus une visite du médecin de garde et celui-ci me mit au courant que ma sortie était prévue pour le lendemain.

POV Kellan.

Le lendemain, je me tenais devant l'hôpital à 10h du matin comme prévu. J'appréhendais ce moment comme si je me retrouvais 20 ans plus tôt devant le portail de l'école, la première journée de l'année scolaire. Mes mains étaient moites, ma gorge sèche. Apercevant sa silhouette, j'eus comme un millier de fourmis au niveau de la poitrine. Je fis un pas vers elle et un sourire illumina son visage.

**_Salut… Je me suis permis de venir te chercher. Jess est au salon et Robert peaufine son texte.**

**_Super…**

**_Alors, comment te sens-tu ?**

**_Comme quelqu'un à qui on a effacé tous ses souvenirs… Ça te donne une idée ?**

**_Bon… Alors, j'ai une petite idée pour te rafraichir la mémoire, mais il faut que tu m'accordes ta soirée.**

**_Hum… Oui. Mais promets-moi une chose.**

**_Laquelle ?**

**_On oublie la ballade en moto, du moins pour le moment.**

**_Promis.**

POV Virginie.

La présence de Kellan me rassurait beaucoup et sa proposition de soirée m'enchantait malgré une pointe d'appréhension. Le taxi nous déposa devant un bloc appartement et je sus instinctivement que j'étais chez moi. Alors que nous entrions dans notre appartement, c'est sereinement que je posai mes valises dans ce qui me paraissait être ma chambre. Ce lieu m'apaisait. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter et Rob vint se joindre à nous le temps d'une petite heure afin de prendre une pause. Ma louloute travaillait puisque nous étions samedi et le salon était apparemment complet. Je reçus trois sms d'elle où elle s'excusait de son absence que je comprenais parfaitement. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir depuis ma rencontre avec les garçons jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Kellan me demanda donc de me préparer pour une soirée romantique, mais tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'après une bonne douche chaude, j'enfilai un jean, des talons hauts et un petit haut sympathique. Quand je me présentai devant Kellan, j'eus le drôle d'impression que si j'avais été une part de gâteau au chocolat, il se serait jeté sur moi. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps de haut en bas, ce qui m'amusait tout particulièrement. Descendant dans la rue, Kellan interpella un taxi, mais je fus prise d'une folle envie de prendre le métro. Il obtempéra sans poser de questions. Bizarrement, je me sentais à l'aise dans des endroits confinés au contact de la foule. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à destination et il me souriait comme si je devais comprendre où nous étions et là était tout le mystère vu que nous étions devant l'entrée d'un parc zoologique. Pourtant, instinctivement, je cherchai des clés que je ne trouvai pas, mais que Kellan possédait. Il déverrouilla une petite porte qui nous donna libre accès à la visite du parc.

**_Je suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit d'être ici…**

**_En théorie, non. Mais j'ai passé un marché avec le fils du proprio et en plus, nous sommes ici pour des effets thérapeutiques.**

**_Bien, mais encore…**

**_Ouvre tes yeux… tes oreilles et laisse-toi aller. Dis-moi ce que cet endroit t'inspire.**

Pour lui faire plaisir, je suivis ses consignes. Tendant l'oreille, je trouvais le calme qui régnait limite flippant… Ouvrant grand mes yeux, je ne voyais pas grand chose de plus que l'obscurité entre les cages.

_Écoute, désolée, mais je ne…

N'ayant pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, un bruit me passa dans tout le corps. Un bruit si tendre et doux à mon oreille… Plus qu'un bruit, un miaulement ou devrais-je dire, un rugissement. Sans savoir où mes jambes me menèrent, je commençai pourtant à courir entre les cages dans le but d'atteindre un endroit précis. Puis mes pas se firent plus lent… une odeur familière vint effleurer mon odorat. Je me sentais sereine et chez moi au milieu d'une horde de fauves. Pumas, guépard, panthère, tigres et lions… Tous mes loulous étaient là. Le rugissement se fit de nouveau entendre et là, je vis ce lionceau qui devait être âgé de 6 mois tout au plus passant sa patte entre les barreaux de sa cage comme si il m'appelait moi. M'approchant de la cage prudemment, je caressai le lionceau qui me lécha la main. Me tournant vers Kellan, je lui dis.

**_C'est mon lieu de travail, ce sont mes fauves.**

**_Oui et tu es la reine des tigresses.**

**_Merci…**

Tout en le remerciant, mes yeux se portèrent sur de petites flammes qui dansaient.

**_C'est quoi ça ?**

**_Deuxième effet thérapeutique.**

Kellan me prit par la main et m'emmena en direction des bougies. Nous étions dans une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une table ronde joliment décoré avec des voilages. Un repas était servi, le tout maintenu sous cloche afin de conservé la chaleur. Kellan tira la chaise comme un gentleman afin que je m'asseye, puis il me servit une coupe de champagne avant de se servir lui-même et il leva son verre à ma santé et à nous.

POV Kellan.

Mon idée semblait fonctionné… En la ramenant dans l'endroit qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement et qu'elle aimait, j'espérais que ses souvenirs reviendraient petit à petit. Et ça semblait fonctionner. Seul bémol, je restais encore totalement inconnu à sa mémoire. Je comptais sur les similitudes de notre première soirée d'amour pour extirper quelques flash de sa tête, mais malheureusement… Malgré une bonnes soirée, mes efforts restèrent sans récompenses jusqu'à une visite impromptu.

POV Virginie.

Le repas était vraiment délicieux et le champagne eut l'effet escompté. C'est ainsi que je m'assoupis confortablement installée dans ses bras et discutant avec lui.

POV Kellan.

L'aurore fit son apparition le dimanche matin. Nous avions passé la nuit entière dans le zoo. Ce qui ne posait aucun soucis étant donné que ce dimanche, le zoo était exceptionnellement fermé pour quelques travaux. Les trois quart de la nuit, j'avais passé mon temps à contemplé Virginie dormir. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident et en trois mois, j'avais eu le temps d'analyser ce que je ressentais pour elle. Alors, de pouvoir rester à côtés une nuit entière, était un cadeau du ciel. Sur les coups de 8h30, j'entendis des bruits de pas et ne voulant pas réveiller ma douce, je fis de ma veste un oreiller et partis au-devant de notre visiteur surprise. Notre visiteur était en fait une visiteuse. C'était la jeune femme qui avait prêté tous les voilages et qui venait les récupérer.

**_Bonjour, je m'excuse… Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez encore ici.**

**_Aucune problème… Les voilages sont dans cette boite. Vous pouvez les récupérer.**

**_Vous les avez rangé ? Il ne fallait pas… Je ne sais comment vous remerciez… En fait, si. J'ai bien une petite idée.**

**_Il n'est pas néce…**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que cette demoiselle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Complètement scotché, je ne savais même pas comment la repousser sans la frustrer. Mais ses gestes ne s'arrêtèrent pas à un simple baiser.

POV Virginie.

La fraîcheur du petit matin me sortit de mes rêves pourtant si doux et en ouvrant les yeux, je ne pus que constater l'absence de mon partenaire. Quittant la salle de repos, je me dirigeai vers les cages afin de retrouver Kellan. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis cette sangsue scotché aux lèvres de mon adonis sans parler de ses mains qui s'empreignirent de chaque parcelle de son corps d'athlète. A cet instant, tout se remis en place dans ma tête… Notre rencontre, nos petits jeux… notre première nuit dans cette même cage. Puis mon voyage, notre retour et pour finir l'accident. La jalousie prit possession de tout mon être. Entrant dans la cage telle une furie, j'attrapai la sangsue par la tignasse afin qu'elle lâche mon homme. Celle-ci essaya de se débattre et malgré mon coma de plusieurs mois, je n'avais rien perdue de ma hargne. D'un seul geste, boucle d'or fut envoyée à travers les barreaux.

**_Un conseil… Prends tes voilages et hors de ma vue ! Sinon, tu risques de finir momifiée et donnée en casse-croute aux lions**.

Cette demoiselle prit la fuite sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Kellan. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**_Ma tigresse est de retour ?**

Sans me faire attendre, je lui envoyai une droite.

**_Oui et en voilà la preuve ! Ça c'est pour ne pas l'avoir repousser.**

Puis, je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec hargne.

**_Et ça, c'est parce que je récupère ce qui est à moi.**

**_Merci pour le baiser… mais… Wahou ! Le poing, ça fait un mal de chien.**

Il me fit la réflexion tout en se maintenant la mâchoire.

**_En même temps, ça n'avait pas le but d'être une caresse.**

POV Kellan.

Ma mâchoire était endolorie. Malgré la faiblesse qu'elle devait encore ressentir de l'accident, Virginie n'avait rien perdue de sa poigne. Ma joue était meurtrie, mais mon cœur revivait. En l'espace d'une seconde, je venais de retrouver la femme que j'aimais dans toute son intégralité. Suis à ça, notre vie reprit son cours normal. Je repris le chemin du tournage et Rob m'accompagna afin de boucler ses derniers plans.

POV Rob.

Notre départ fut difficile, me rappelant de trop mauvais souvenirs. De plus, j'étais vexé de partir à la veille de l'écho des 5 mois de ma douce. Nous ne connaissions toujours pas le sexe du bébé puisque celui-ci se voulait cachottier, mais l'important était qu'il se développait pour notre plus grand bonheur. L'aéroport… Dernier appel… Nous devions embarquer. Kellan et Virginie s'embrassaient pendant que j'étais plongé dans les yeux de mon amour. Mon bras gauche enveloppait sa taille pendant que ma main droite caressait son ventre.

**_Je serai de retour pour le mariage… Sois patiente et pas de folie.**

**_Tu as plutôt intérêt. Et pour les folies, je doute qu'une femme enceinte attire les hommes, mais en revanche, je te retourne la chose. Et conseil d'amie, il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne trouve aucune photo compromettante.**

**_Il n'y en aura pas et je serai ici dans deux mois pour te dire oui.**

**_Dans ce cas, je serai présente.**

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant tout mon amour. Kellan devait en faire autant de son côté puisqu'il était l'heure pour nous de dire au revoir à notre oxygène.


	21. Chapter 21

Kikou les belettes me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre .

Je remercie marie pour ses corrections ,ma copine que j'aime qui est ma première admiratrice .

Au passage je fait la pub pour la première fic de ma puce .Le chaud ,le froid .aliCetwilightF.F

Ont prend les deux même héroïne dans un décor totalement différente .Je la conseille .

Sur ceux bonne lecture .

* * *

Préparatifs et surprise….

_**Pov Jess.**_

L'avion venait de décoller et nos hommes s'envolaient maintenant loin de nous. Je savais que tout irait bien, mais je ressentais tout de même une pointe d'appréhension. La savoir de nouveau chez lui… savoir qu'il allait de nouveau côtoyer Kristen… J'avais peur, mais n'ayant pas envie de psy-coter avec ça, je préférais aller de l'avant. Nous étions déjà au début du mois d'avril et le mariage était prévu pour la mi-juin. La date s'en venait à grands pas et il me restait encore quelques petits trucs à préparer. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Nous voulions, Rob et moi, un petit mariage. Pas d'église, juste un oui officiel devant monsieur le maire entouré de nos amis et témoins. Malgré cela, les préparatifs du mariage allaient attendre encore un peu. Même si mon homme était absent, j'étais impatiente d'être au lendemain, jour prévu pour l'échographie de mes cinq mois de grossesse et avec un peu de chance, mon petit cœur allait peut-être se dévoiler. Virginie était tout aussi impatiente que moi puisqu'elle avait loupé les premiers mois de ma grossesse dû à son coma et elle se faisait une joie de venir avec moi et de pouvoir enfin voir ce petit être.

De retour à l'appartement, nous profitions d'abord de notre soirée afin de nous retrouver. Un plateau télé plus tard avec un bon film ou plutôt une bonne saga, ça, c'était digne d'une de nos soirées entre filles. Seul regret, l'absence de monbazillac qui aurait pimenté cette soirée déjà bien sympathique. Notre côté féministe ressortit lorsqu'en cœur, nous nous sommes mises à critiquer toute la gente féminine de la saga Twilight, en particulier une actrice. Je dois dire que de voir Bella suspendue aux lèvres d'Edward ne me gênait pas dans l'immédiat vu que c'était leur métier, mais une pointe de jalousie subsistait tout de même. Et là, je ne parle même pas de Virginie sous ses grands airs de moi, ça ne me fait rien. On pouvait très bien déceler toute cette haine hargneuse dans ses yeux lorsque Rosalie osait toucher les lèvres d'Emmet. La soirée s'éternisa et nous dédaignons à aller nous coucher. Finalement, nous nous sommes décidées vers 5h du matin. Le réveil fut très difficile le lendemain et comme à notre habitude, nous nous étions endormies dans le même lit. Étant donné que je m'étais réveillée la première, j'entrepris de sortir la marmotte à mes côtés de ses doux songes.

**_Debout, j'ai rendez-vous dans 1h ! On se bouge jeune fille !**

**_Non… veux encore dormir dix minutes… Fais pas l'ingrate…**

**_Bon… Comme tu veux ! Je dirai bonjour au bébé de ta part.**

Ma louloute sortie de son sommeil en deux temps trois mouvements.

**_Ah non ! Je lui dirai bonjour moi-même !**

**_Et bien, tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu es levée ! Maintenant, file sous la douche, moi, je vais chercher des croissants.**

_**Pov Virginie.**_

Enfin levée, je me dirigeai vers la douche et en entrant dans celle-ci, je profitai de la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Ma mémoire m'était totalement revenue et enfin, j'avais récupéré le contrôle de ma vie. Un coup d'œil à ma montre plus tard, je remarquai que je devais sortir de ma douche si je voulais enfin rencontre Mr. Bébé. J'avais hâte de faire la connaissance de ce petit bout de chou et de pouvoir connaître son sexe. Il était obligé de le montrer aujourd'hui puisque j'allais être là et il ne voudrait pas décevoir sa tata adorée qui l'aimait déjà. Jess revint quelques instants plus tard avec une poche de croissants bien chauds. Sortant rapidement de la salle de bain, je lui en piquai un que je savourai avec intensité. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous prenions le chemin de la clinique. Jess semblait sereine, mais quand même un peu déçue de ne pas être avec son homme. Moi, par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire. J'étais excitée comme une puce. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la clinique, une sage-femme vint à notre rencontre. Suite à ça, nous eûmes droit au contrôle habituel c'est-à-dire la pesée, la mesure du tour de ventre, la tension puis elle nous envoya nous réinstaller dans la salle d'attente pour rencontrer la gynécologue. Celui-ci s'approcha de nous.

**_Bonjour, c'est pour une échographie ?**

**_Oui… Ma meilleure amie remplacera mon compagnon aujourd'hui.**

**_Parfait, nous allons nous installer dans la salle 2 qui se trouve à gauche.**

Jess posa ses affaires sur une chaise avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'examen. Une fois cela fait, le gynécologue commença tranquillement ses vérifications et c'est là que je découvris pour la première fois le petit bout de chou, bien fait et déjà si beau. Le médecin estima son poids à 525 g. Ce qui semblait parfaitement normal. Il mesura aussi ses petits pieds, son périmètre crânien et sa taille approximative. Puis vint enfin le moment de la question fatidique.

**_Désirez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ?**

Jess n'en avait pas parlé donc je ne connaissais pas son choix, plutôt leur choix, mais moi, je mourais d'envie de le savoir. Je me voyais déjà acheté plein de choses pour ce petit être et connaître le sexe me serait plus qu'utile. Je regardais Jess qui avait l'air de réfléchir attendant une réponse de sa part avec impatience. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais secoué comme un pruneau pour qu'elle crache un bon gros oui. Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur alors que je devais faire ressortir un aspect calme à l'extérieur. Sortant de ses pensées, elle posa les yeux sur moi.

_**Pov Jess.**_

Cette question… Je m'interrogeais déjà depuis plusieurs jours sur cette question… Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ? Rob m'avait laissé l'entière décision. Pour lui, l'important, c'était que le bébé aille bien et apparemment, il se développait normalement. Posant les yeux sur Virginie, c'est elle qui m'aida finalement à me décider. Son expression m'amusait énormément. Ses yeux me suppliaient de dire oui. Je décidai donc de nous donner un moment à nous, unique dans cette grossesse. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup loupé dû à son accident. Ma réponse fut peu audible, mais compréhensive. J'attrapai donc la main de mon amie avant de leur faire part de ma réponse.

**_Oui…**

**_Très bien. Alors, je vous félicite ! Vous attendez un petit garçon.**

_**Pov Virginie.**_

Un petit garçon… Mon souhait était exaucé… Je voulais qu'elle ait un garçon puisque j'allais pouvoir faire plein de trucs avec lui. L'emmener au zoo pour qu'il n'ait pas peur des animaux, lui acheter pleins de petits survêtements de basket… Ce petit mec allait être notre petit roi. Dans mon excitation, j'en oubliai presque de regarder la réaction de mon amie. Lui jetant finalement un petit coup d'œil, je la vis émue, une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Le gynécologue fit encore deux ou trois vérifications, puis nous reprîmes le chemin de l'appartement. Jess n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet et elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Malgré le fait que je voulais respecter son besoin d'être dans sa bulle, je ne supportais pas de ne pas connaître son ressenti. Donc, aussitôt arrivées à l'appartement, je la bombardai de questions.

**_Alors parle ! Ça te fait quoi ? Un garçon, c'est vraiment le pied ! Parle-moi, t'es déçue ? Heureuse ? Choquée ? Allez, parle ! Maintenant, tout de suite ! Je veux savoir !**

_**Pov Jess.**_

Un fils… mon fils… notre fils… Il était encore si fragile dans mon ventre et pourtant, j'étais déjà si fière de ce petit bout d'homme qui grandissait et prenait des forces en mon sein. J'allais donner un fils à l'homme que j'aimais. J'imaginais que tout homme désirait assurer la suite de leur nom de famille et je venais de remplir cette mission. Un petit Pattinson allait voir le jour pour ma plus grande joie.

**_Je suis fière… Enfin, je pense que c'est de la fierté. J'essaie de l'imaginer… Aussi beau que son père, il ne peut pas en être autrement, non ?**

**_Quelle question ! Il ne peut être que beau ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder sa tante !**

**_Dois-je te rappeler qu'un bébé se fait à deux avec un sens de la génétique pointu ?**

**_Oui, mais tu verras. Ce bébé aura un peu de moi et je te paris que d'ici peu, en voyant certaines de ses manière, tu douteras de l'avoir mis au monde. Génétique ou pas, nous, on est déjà pareil et pourtant, notre seul lien de sang est une coupure que l'on sait fait quand on avait 10 ans. Alors, no comments, jeune fille !**

**_Mouais… On verra… Bon, il nous reste quelques préparatifs pour le mariage. Alors, on ne traîne pas. Je t'embauche, mais avant, laisse-moi envoyer un message à Robert.**

**_Fais ! Moi, j'en profite pour téléphoner à mon apollon.**

Virginie partit téléphoner dans sa chambre pendant que je commençais à rédiger mon message. Je savais que mon amour était en plein tournage et c'est pour ça que je préférais un sms à un coup de fil malgré que j'aurais adoré entendre sa voix.

_Bonjour amour !_

_Petit 1 : 525 g de bonheur._

_Petit 2 : 26 cm de malice._

_Petit 3 : Je serai grand, fort et protecteur._

_Petit 4 : J'ai l'option sacoche donc je suppose que je suis un garçon._

_Petit 5 : Maman est fière et tata est folle, mais tout va bien ici. Tu nous manques._

_Petit 6 : Papa, je t'aime._

J'envoyai mon message puis reposai mon téléphone en était impatiente d'avoir sa réaction. Pendant ce temps, je pouvais entendre Virginie s'esclaffer. Elle semblait plus que ravie que notre bébé soit un petit homme. J'imaginais le pire pour l'avenir sentant que mon fils ne serait pas à cours d'aventure plus trépidante les unes que les autres. La vibration de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. Je lu le message et mon sourire s'agrandit au et à mesure des réponses.

_Bonjour mon fils !_

_Petit 1 : Ravi que tu grandisses bien._

_Petit 2 : Tu es un peu maigrichon à mon goût… Dis à maman de manger._

_Petit 3 : Je n'en doute pas._

_Petit 4 : Tu as la plus belle des options._

_Petit 5 : Moi, je suis fière de maman et pour ta tata, courage tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises._

_Petit 6 : Vous me manquez aussi… Je fais au plus vite et je vous aime._

_Petit 7 : Pressez que tu sois ma femme._

Un deuxième message suivit très rapidement me promettant un coup de fil dès qu'il pourrait s'accorder une pause. Je rejoignis donc Virginie dans sa chambre. Celle-ci feuillerait un magazine de puériculture tout en répondant à Kellan. En me voyant entrer dans sa chambre, elle fit tout plein de bisous à sa moitié avant de raccrocher. Une fois son portable déposé sur sa table de nuit, elle me montra tout plein de magazines.

_**Regarde ce lit… Il est trop ! Oh et cette table à langer, c'est vraiment l'idéal ! Là, tu as des peluches gros comme ça !** Ce faisant, elle me montra la grosseur de la peluche avec ses bras. **Et cette cabane ! Regarde la cabane, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer cette cabane !**

_**Virginie…**

**_Oui ? Et regarde là ! Le garage de fou !**

**_Hey ho ! Je suis à cinq mois de grossesse et il m'en reste encore quatre ! Alors la cabane et le garage vont attention puisqu'il ne jouera pas avec ça avant au moins ces quatre ans.**

**_Oui et alors ? C'est pas grave ça ! Moi, je jouerai avec et lui, il regardera en attendant d'être assez grand. Et ne ris pas, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer et le mieux que j'ai trouvé, c'est le camion de pompier. Je sais, il sera trop petit, mais il va adorer les couleurs, le bruit et le jet d'eau.**

**_J'ai une question…**

**_Pose !**

**_À 10 ans, tu comptes lui offrir une voiture ?**

**_Et c'est moi qui vais trop vite ? Laisse-moi rire. Mais crois-moi, sa première voiture, ce sera pas une vieille 205 ! Non, il aura droit à une voiture sûre et fiable…**

**_Ok… Alors, avant qu'il ait l'âge de conduire, il va finir de grandir au chaud et nous, on va finir de préparer les derniers détails du mariage.**

**_Euh non… En fait, tes préparatifs de mariage vont attendre. En plus, c'est presque tout terminé. Donc, tout à l'heure, nous allons Babyparis. Au programme… Poussette, transat, couche, pyjama et jouets… jouets… jouets… Des trucs qui font du bruit, des lumières et encore plein de trucs bizarres… Ça va être génial !**

_**POV Virginie.**_

Jess avait l'air désespérée et moi, j'étais surexcitée. J'avais vraiment trop hâte de parcourir tous les rayons du magasin. L'arrivée d'un bébé devait être préparée et encore rien n'avait été acheté. Il fallait donc remédier à ça très rapidement. Nous arrivâmes donc au magasin dès l'ouverture. Une vendeuse nous proposa son aide que je refusai tout de suite. Comme si nous avions besoin d'aide pour choisir du mobilier convenable. Le point fort de cet après-midi est que nous tombions d'accord sur tous nos achats. Malgré moi, j'essayais de tenir compte de l'avis que pourrait avoir Robert. Enfin nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de mon rayon préféré… Les jouets ! Telle une gamine, j'appuyais sur tous les boutons que je voyais. Le magasin se transforma en galerie musicale pour mon plus grand plaisir. Plus Jess me suppliait de ne rien acheter plus le caddy se remplissait. J'étais prise d'une frénésie d'achats compulsifs. Ces crises étaient rares, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car le passage en caisse me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

_**Pov Jess**_.

Une après-midi… En une après-midi, nous avions acheté tout le nécessaire pour accueillir le petit. Attendez… J'ai bien dit le nécessaire ? En fait, beaucoup plus que le nécessaire… Mon fils avait des vêtements pour aller jusqu'à ses trois ans. Un lit super classe qui évoluait selon l'âge du bébé… une baignoire dernier cri… une table à langer futuriste et les jouets… Je ne veux même pas en parler. Je venais de découvrir Virginie sous un autre côté… Ce que je vois, il me le faut… Malgré l'agacement ressenti à cause du bruit des jouets, je venais de passer une après-midi géniale. Le mobilier devait être livré au cours de la semaine et en insistant j'ai réussis à lui faire accepter de me laisser payer la moitié de la facture plus la livraison. Nous finîmes par entrer tranquillement à la maison, complètement épuisées. En entrant dans l'appartement, par contre, nous trouvions une surprise de taille… Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, pour être plus précises 50 roses rouges accompagnées d'un petit mot anonyme sur lequel était inscrit…

_Pour l'inconnue qui hante mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois…_

Virginie me regardait, de l'interrogation dans le regard.

_**Me regarde pas comme ça… Je suis sûre que ce bouquet ne m'ait pas destiné…**

**_Ben, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour moi non plus… Je n'ai rencontré personne…**

**_Tu es sûre ? Avec ton amnésie, on ne sait jamais…**

**_Mon amnésie, elle te…**

**_Ok ! Alors… pour qui est ce beau bouquet ?**

**_Et bien… Je ne sais pas. On va attendre que son destinataire se manifeste de nouveau pour savoir.**

La soirée passa tranquillement entre rires et interrogations au sujet de ce mystérieux bouquet de fleurs. Le second indice arrive deux jours plus tard avec une lettre toujours adressée à cette inconnue. En ouvrant celle-ci, on en apprit un peu plus ce qui me donna raison comme toujours.

_À toi…_

_Toi qui a l'air si farouche et délicate…_

_Toi qui hante mes nuits et mes jours depuis ce mois de décembre si froid…_

_Je t'ai aperçu et tu as si vite disparue…_

_Aujourd'hui, tu vis à des milliers de kilomètres de moi…_

_Et pourtant, je me sens si proche de toi…_

_J'aimerais pouvoir caresser tes cheveux, ne serait-ce qu'une fois…_

_Sentir la douceur de ta peau et plonger mes yeux dans la profondeur des tiens…_

_Je sais que ton cœur est pris, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tenter ma chance…_

_Je te laisse méditer sur ces quelques mots et je te recontacterai, je te le promets._

_Je termine en te disant que le prénom de Virginie vibre dans mon cœur comme une douce mélodie._

_Ton inconnu…_

**_Bon, comme toujours, j'avais raison. Alors maintenant que ce bouquet t'est destiné, fais-moi le plaisir de chercher dans ta mémoire qui est ce mystérieux inconnu…**

**_Euh… Ma mémoire fait la grève et je prends un joker.**

_**Pov Virginie.**_

Ce bouquet était vraiment somptueux. Ce lettre me prenait au ventre et pourtant j'ignorais tout de son expéditeurs. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Où l'avais-je rencontré ? Je m'enfermai donc dans ma chambre après avoir coupé mon téléphone portable. J'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement sans être dérangé. Je voulais du calme, de la tranquillité et c'est en replongeant dans mes pensées que je finis par m'endormir. Mes pensées se transformèrent en rêve et mes rêves m'emmenèrent plusieurs mois en arrière. Je reconnaissais cette scène pour l'avoir déjà vécu. J'étais à cette fameuse soirée entourée de Kellan, Robert, Taylor et de l'autre potiche de Kristen. Je revivais toute la soirée en me souvenant du moindre mot de mes compagnons de soirée. C'est alors qu'un rayon de soleil passa à travers mes volets venant percuter mon visage et me sortant de mes rêves. La nuit m'avait rappelée cette soirée, mais pour l'heure, je n'étais pas plus avancé sur ce mystérieux inconnu. Les jours passèrent lentement et Kellan était toujours aux U.S.A… Les petits mots s'étaient transformés en email… Des emails auxquels je ne répondais pas, mais qui me faisaient chavirer le cœur par moment et rire à d'autres. Puis, par un après-midi d'ennuie total accompagné d'un soupçon de curiosité, je répondis pour la première fois à ce mystérieux inconnu. Son dernier mail datait de deux jours et me disait…

**22 Avril**

_Toujours le même silence de votre part… Est-ce de l'ignorance, du mépris ou de l'ennui ?_

_Je ne cherche pas à gâcher ta vie, je souhaite juste en faire partie._

**24 Avril**

_Première réponse et peut-être même la dernière… Cela dépendra de toi. Il faudra que tu me captives, mais en premier lieu, réponds à mes questions._

_D'où me connais-tu ?_

_Comment as-tu eu les renseignements que tu possèdes sur moi ?_

_Comment as-tu eu les renseignements que tu possèdes sur moi ?_

_Je ne veux pas savoir ton nom, car je veux garder une part de mystère, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi…_

J'hésitai longuement avant d'envoyer le mail que je venais d'écrire, puis finalement, j'appuyai sur la toucher « Envoyer ». Afin de ne pas rester planter devant l'ordinateur à attendre une réponse, je pris la décision d'aller me promener. Je passai un après-midi de repos au soleil et courageuse à souhait, je longeai le bord de la seine pendant une bonne partie de ma promenade. Je rentrai à l'appartement vers 17h et mon premier réflexe fut d'allumer l'ordinateur. Ma curiosité prenait trop le pas sur ma raison et je savais que cet échange de mail n'était correct vis-à-vis de Kellan, mais dites à un enfant de ne pas toucher au feu et il le fera. C'est à croire que l'on aime souffrir. Lorsque ma boîte courriel ouvrit, je fus déçue en remarquant qu'elle était vide. Ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps tout de même… Une petite mélodie sortit de mes enceintes et une petit icône apparut dans le coin droit de mon ordinateur pour me dire que j'avais un nouveau message. Ouvrant l'email avec précipitation, j'en dévorai le contenu.

**24 Avril**

_Première réponse ? Oui ! La dernière ? J'en doute beaucoup… Captivée comme tu l'aies déjà, car, dans le cas contraire, tu ne poserais pas toutes ces questions._

_D'ailleurs, j'hésite à te répondre… Je pourrais choisir de te faire languir._

_Alors, je te pose la question, veux-tu en savoir plus ?_

**24 Avril**

_Monsieur…_

_C'est de l'abus de pouvoir et j'exige des réponses maintenant sous peine des pires tortures que je puisse vous infliger._

.

**24 Avril**

_Les pires tortures ? Tu éveilles ma curiosité…_

Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, il faisait battre mon cœur… Par contre, je devais avouer que ce message m'avait un tant soit peu agacé au point de débranché mon ordinateur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on m'avait cloué le bec, ce qui me mettait hors de moi. Je décidai donc de prendre la nuit pour réfléchir à une réponse correcte.

* * *

Voilou j'espere que ca vous a plus .

Une petite review please .


	22. Chapter 22

_ Voila la suite les belettes Robisous .

* * *

Inconnu connu…

_**Pov Virginie.**_

La nuit est sois disant porteuse de conseil. Eh bien… Ça ne marchait pas pour moi puisque je n'avais pas été capable de fermer l'œil. Des questions passaient et repassaient dans ma tête…

Pourquoi un simple bouquet et quelques mots glissés dans des mails me troublaient autant ? Je vivais une histoire agréable avec Kellan et il m'apportait énormément. Pourtant mes pensées allaient toute pour un seul homme… un homme dont je ne savais strictement rien. Un regard à mon réveil et je vis qu'il était 5h du matin. Sortant de mon lit, je remis l'ordinateur en route et consulter ma boîte mail… Aucun nouveau message…

**25 Avril.**

_J'éveille ta curiosité et bien, tu ne vas pas être déçu… Je vais commencer fort en te disant directement que qui que tu sois et bien, va te faire mettre._

_Tu crois tout contrôler ? Eh bien, détrompe-toi ! Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. _

_Alors si tu souhaites que l'on continue de correspondre, réponds à mes questions ! Si ton prochain mail ne m'en apprend pas plus sur toi, je te fais la promesse de planter ton ordinateur à distance. Sur ce, salut et médite bien._

Envoyant le mail à son destinataire, je retournai m'installer bien au chaud au creux de mes draps. C'est une odeur de café qui me réveilla aux alentours de 7h30. Ma pépette avait préparé le petit déjeuner que nous prîmes toutes les deux en papotant. Sujet principal de notre conversation ? The Inconnu, qui d'autre… Je confiai à Jess le fait que je correspondais ouvertement avec lui depuis hier. Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité, mais le boulot l'appelait et c'est en soif d'informations qu'elle quitta l'appartement. Je pris tout mon temps pour débarrasser la table, puis je me glissai sous une douche bien chaude. L'envie de consulter ma boîte mail était forte, mais je voulais résister. Chose que je fis plutôt bien les quinze premières minutes de ma résolution avant de m'acharner sur ce pauvre ordinateur qui mettait deux heures à charger. Donc, au bout d'interminables minutes, je réussis à consulter ma boîte mail qui était malheureusement toujours aussi vide de toutes nouvelles. De multiples questions me passaient en tête… Avais-je été trop dure ? Ou peut-être pas assez ? Mais pourquoi un simple mal m'obsédait autant ? Prise dans mes pensées, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit revenir à la réalité et le nom de mon correspondant me fit me sentir affreusement coupable.

_**Kellan, comment vas-tu ?**

**_Kellan… Quel ton magistral ! T'as bouffé un aristocrate ?**

**_Non… Excuse-moi… Tu préfères ma bête sauvage ?**

**_Ouais baby, j'aime.**

**_Bon… Sinon comment va, le tournage, Rob et tout ?**

**_Hey ! Une question à la fois s'il te plaît ! Je préfère commencer par te dire que tu me manques et je t'aime.**

Voilà comment les hommes avaient la particularité de sortir ce qui vous faisait vous sentir encore plus coupable à un moment opportun.

_**Tu es trop mignon…**

**_Je sais… Je sais… Alors, quoi de beau en France ?**

_Euh… Un homme me fait fantasmer ? Euh… Non pas ça… Alors que dire ?_

_**Et bien… Le mariage des tourtereaux est fin prêt. Le bébé gigote et moi, je suis trop pressée qu'il naisse pour le couvrir de cadeau.**

**_Pauvre petit hobbit !**

**_Hobbit ? Hobbit ! Non, mais t'as pas trouvé mieux comme surnom ?**

**_En fait… J'avais trouvé E.T. et le gnome, mais Robert n'a pas aimé.**

**_Non, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi… Un conseil d'amie, oublie hobbit si tu tiens à la vie !**

**_Franchement… **Il soupira. ** Vous êtes d'un compliqué…**

**_Bon ! Alors mon chéri pour te faire comprendre… Surnommer ce bébé de hobbit, E.T., gnome et n'importe quel autre nom de débile reviendrait à te prénommer andouille, idiot ou bachibouzouk et ces expressions sont très soft.**

**_Ok… J'abdique. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois rejoindre un collègue ! Tu t'en rappelle peut-être, il était avec nous à la soirée.**

Cette phrase me rappela une situation particulière, mais je décidai de faire l'ignorante.

_**Non, pas spécialement… Pourquoi ?**

**_Car lui, il voit très bien qui tu es !**

Ne voulant pas paraître trop curieuse, je ne posai pas plus de questions, mais je détenais enfin le lieu de ma rencontre avec mon inconnu. Je dis au revoir à Kellan comme il se devait avant de raccrocher et de reposer mes yeux sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Un mail venait d'arriver dans ma boîte.

_**25 Avril.**_

_Et voilà comment te donner un indice sur moi sans envoyer aucun message. _

_Avoue que mon absence de réponse t'a agacé._

_Dommage pour moi… Je suis sûr que tu es ravissante en colère._

_Bonne journée…_

Cet inconnu presque connu me menait par le bout du nez, ce qui m'agaçait… Pourtant, quelque part, c'était vraiment plaisant.

_**25 Avril.**_

_Oui, j'avoue et ce qui m'agace encore plus est de n'en avoir appris qu'un millième sur toi alors que toi, tu sais beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût._

_Alors pour te punir, tu vas être ravi d'apprendre que pendant que tu lis ce message et crois-moi le processus une fois lancé est irréparable._

_Donc, pendant que tu lis ce message, un virus copie toutes les données de ton ordinateur et me les envois en pièces jointes._

_Tu arrives à la fin de mon mail et moi, j'ouvre des informations qui te concernent._

_Mais moi aussi, je te souhaite une bonne journée._

_Et j'imagine que tu dois être charmant en colère._

_**Pov Inconnu.**_

Et voilà, je venais de me faire avoir comme un débutant. Elle venait de pirater mon disque dur, celui-ci ne contenait pas d'élément probant, mais un certain nombre de photos d'elle principalement. Plus quelques-unes de moi, mais jamais seul donc j'avais peut-être une chance de passer inaperçu. Pour me rassurer, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes dossiers et je retombai sur cette photo. Elle était si belle à cette soirée, la soirée où elle était apparue devant moi.

En bonne convenance, j'étais restée à l'écart en regardant attentivement tout la scène. Son jeu de séduction envers Taylor pour provoquer la jalousie de Kellan. Puis, la petite réunion de groupe, sans oublier cette gifle magistral que Rob n'avait pu esquiver. Et enfin, sa fuite… En une soirée, je venais de découvrir un mystère envoutant dans des réactions qui m'éblouissaient. Elle menait un jeu divin pour conquérir un homme, prenait des risques pour une amitié et s'esquivait comme une gazelle. Cette fille était un souffle d'air pur dans l'acharnement que je prenais à travailler. Très vite, je sus, grâce aux journaux, qu'elle était la compagne officielle de Kellan, ce qui me fit mettre mes envies de côté, mais mes pensées restaient hantées par son visage au fil des mois. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où je décidai de prendre le premier contact.

_**POV Virginie.**_

Un fichier… Je l'ouvris et voilà, je venais de récupérer toutes les photos de mon correspondant. Premier dossier… Des photos de soirées. Je pus reconnaître Kellan, Rob, Kristen et d'autres acteurs de Twilight. Deuxième dossier… Des photos de guitare et divers autres instruments de musique. Troisième et dernier dossier… La claque… Moi, moi, moi… partout. Des photos volées sûrement par des journalistes, ce n'était pas un simple admirateur, mais un acharner ce qui me flattait encore plus. L'appel du danger m'attirait encore et encore et je me devais d'en connaître davantage.

Je pris la journée pour éplucher chaque photo. Jess, ayant débauché plus tôt me donna un coup de pouce et nous pûmes continuer notre conversation entamée plus tôt ce matin. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche, nous arrivâmes à sortir trois têtes du lot de personne. Maintenant, il ne me restait qu'à procéder par illumination pour enfin connaître le visage de mon correspondant mystère. Un regard à ma montre… Il était 1h du matin et je lui envoyai un dernier mail avant de me coucher.

_**26 Avril.**_

_Pas de nouvelles… T'aurais-je vexé ?_

_Dommage… Je te pensais moins susceptible. _

_Si tu souhaites toujours me parler, fais-moi signe et s'il te plaît, donne-moi un autre indice._

_Par déduction, je dévoilerai le mystère qui plane sur toi._

C'est en sortant de mon sommeil, le lendemain, que je découvris ma réponse ainsi que le prochain indice.

_**27 Avril.**_

_**Bonjour…**_

_**Vexé ? Non. J'ai joué et j'ai perdu. Enfin, seulement une bataille, car nous menons une guerre et tu constateras assez vite que je la gagnerai haut la main.**_

_**Alors, jeune fille, on pirate mes dossiers comme une criminelle et tu oses en plus me demander un indice ? Et bien, sois, je suis complètement fou de toi.**_

_**Ça t'en apprend un peu plus sur moi, vu que je ne te l'avais pas encore dit ouvertement.**_

_**Oh ! J'imagine ton air vexé en te disant, tu parles d'un indice.**_

_**Alors sache une chose… Tu me verras face à toi une journée très précise, mais tu n'en sauras point d'avantage.**_

_**Bonne journée, jolie déesse qui hante mes jours et mes nuits.**_

_**P.S. : Je passe la journée avec ton homme, désires-tu lui passer un message ?**_

Je bouillais devant ce message. Comment osait-il ? Mais il osait et ça me plaisait. Entrant dans son jeu, je répondis activement.

_**27 Avril.**_

_**Bonjour.

* * *

**_

_**Te rencontrer ? Oula, un exploit ! Je n'en demandais pas tant.**_

_**Je serai donc patiente.**_

_**Pour le message et bien, soite, je reprends les dés et te sors un 6.**_

_**Dis à mon homme que je l'aime, qu'il me manque et que je l'attends nue sur mon lit.**_

_**Bonne journée !**_

Le mois d'avril se termina, puis le mois de mai vint se glisser parmi nous. Celui-ci défila à une vitesse folle. Je continuais mes échanges de mails sans pour autant en apprendre davantage sur mon correspondant inconnu. Kellan avait terminé son tournage et me rejoint fin mai pour quinze jours de congé, suivi de près par Robert pour la plus grande joie de notre future maman. Les futurs mariés s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans leurs retrouvailles, mais celles que j'entretenais avec Kellan se fit plus froide. Et oui ! Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle. Je trouvais mon homme séduisant, attachant et adorable, mais la palpitation de l'interdit me collait régulièrement devant mon ordinateur. Ce jeune homme devenait un brin agaçant terminant tous ses mails par une énigme et le dernier mail me fit doucement sourire.

_**29 Mai.**_

_**Sadique ? Moi ?**_

_**Non, j'ai simplement plaisir à voir que malgré la compagnie de ton homme, tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'écrire. Et dire que tu l'attendais nue sur ton lit ! Ah, j'espère que tu as pensé à mettre une vêtement, car les ordis sont dotés de webcam et tu n'es pas la seule à savoir pirater un poste. Sur ce…**_

_**Bonne journée.**_

_**P.S. : La date de rencontre approche… Tic Tac… Moi, je saurai et toi, tu ignoreras.**_

_**Pov Jess.**_

Fin mai… Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle et nous étions à quinze jours du mariage. Robert était enfin de retour comme prévu et afin de se retrouver, nous nous étions offert une semaine cocooning dans un grand hôtel parisien, laissant l'appartement à Virginie. Je profitai au maximum de ses bras et de la chaleur de sa peau. Nous avions été séparés deux mois, mais à la seconde où ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, cette douloureuse absence ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je savourais chaque sensation que son corps m'offrait, la douceur de ses regards, la délicatesse de ses paroles et le plus agréable… cette sensation que mille papillons volaient dans mon cœur quand ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes. Enfin, je me sentais moi, à l'abri dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

_**Pov Rob.**_

Que de bonheur… Le tournage était bouclé et je pouvais enfin me consacrer aux seules personnes qui hantaient mes pensées… mon amour et notre petit loup qui grandissait tranquillement en son sein. Nous étions seuls dans cette suite et elle se tenait là, devant moi, tellement belle… tellement femme… tellement désirable. Son corps avait pris des rondeurs divines, ses seins étaient tendus sous le tissu de son petit haut stretch, celui-là même qui épousait parfaitement bien son ventre arrondi par ses sept mois de grossesse. Puis, continuant de l'admirer, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses fesses également arrondies par le bonheur qui se trouvait en elle.

M'approchant de ma douce, je fus envahi par la fragrance de son parfum, enivré comme si le simple fait de la frôler me procurait un état de transe. Tout en elle m'appelait à la dévêtir, pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne, nue. Prenant soin de ne pas blesser mes deux amours, j'allongeai ma future épouse sur le divan de la suite et mes lèvres se collèrent le long de son cou, embrassant chaque centimètre carré dénudé de sa peau. Pendant que mes doigts agiles dégrafaient les boutons de son petit haut. En lui enlevant, j'évinçai le dernier obstacle qui m'empêchait de la dévorer subtilement. Elle était là, sous moi, mi assise mi couchée. Il ne restait sur elle que son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et cette jupe si mini. Mes baisers glissèrent le long de son ventre arrondi pendant que ses jambes s'ouvraient devant moi. Je remontai sa jupe pour pouvoir me délecter de son intimité si savoureuse.

_**POV Jess.**_

Ses baisers me procuraient des crampes de désir et sa douceur, ses caresses… Tout nous amenait à un moment d'amour intense. Tendrement, il me dévêtit avant de jouer avec sa langue. Je frissonnais juste à sentir son souffle près de ma féminité. Puis, d'un lapement subtile, il me fit échappe un premier gémissement. Ses lèvres prirent place sur les miennes pendant qu'il exerçait un mouvement rotatif sur mon bouton gonflé de désir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux mi longs, désordonnés. Au bout d'infimes secondes, j'atteignis déjà un premier orgasme.

_**POV Rob.**_

Plus ma langue bougeait sur sa féminité, plus son corps glissait entre mes doigts. Un gémissement ultime me fit comprendre que ma douce s'était laissé aller. Remontant vers elle, je m'attardai sur sa poitrine pendant que, de ses mains habiles, elle me débarrassait de mon pantalon et mon boxer. Étant nu l'un contre l'autre, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir trouver la chaleur de son corps. Prenant position à l'ouverture de son être, je me glissai au plus profond d'elle-même. Je commençai un mouvement de va et vient langoureux et charnel pendant que son corps bougeait sous le mien en harmonie totale.

_**POV Jess.**_

Était-ce dû aux hormones de grossesse ou à un manque terrible de nous voir tous les deux assemblés, mais chaque mouvement de mon amour me faisait ressentir des sensations incomparables. Le frottement de sa verge durcit en moi me faisait frémir de désir. Mon corps ruisselait tellement la transe me possédait. Je souhaitais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Nos corps se mélangèrent à l'unisson pendant une couple d'heure, visitant toutes les possibilités que nous offrait la suite… Bordure de fenêtres… table en verre… devanture de lit… rebord de baignoire… Sans oublier les portes de placard. Certes, mon état ne facilitait pas les positions, mais on se débrouillait tant bien que mal. Pour finir notre étreinte sauvage, nous atteignîmes un orgasme commun à même le sol de la suite comme pour se rappeler un merveilleux souvenir.

_**POV Kellan.**_

Deux mois de boulot acharné et deux mois qui m'avait apparemment éloigné de ma tigresse. Elle semblait distraite, absente sans que je ne sache pourquoi ou du moins, je refusais de voir ce que j'avais devant les yeux… Pendant deux mois, j'avais bossé avec celui qui allait changé le cours de ma vie…

* * *

Alors est ce que cette inconnu vous parle ?

J'attend vos propositions.


	23. Chapter 23

Salut les belettes ,alors mon inconnu vous pertubent hihi le mystere va se devoile ou peut etre pas haha .

Merci à Alvina 26 pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir .Je n'oublie pas ce qui me lise restant inconnu merci a eux et ma petite soso . .Ainsi qu'a ma copine et Marie pour ses corrections sur ceux bonne lecture .

Robisous.

* * *

Le grand jour...

_**POV Jess.**_

J-2 avant la plus belle union de toute ma vie… Un léger stress me hantait, mais un petit coup de pied me sortit de mes pensées. Mon loulou bougeait de plus en plus. Pas de temps de s'attarder… 8h du matin. La journée commence avec un emploi du temps chargé. Dernier essayage de ma robe, rendez-vous avec le restaurateur et la fleuriste puis un essai maquillage et coiffure. Tout ça accompagné de ma poulette qui ruminait, pas sur le fait de m'accompagner, mais plutôt sur l'obligation de lâcher son ordinateur. Les échanges de mails prenaient beaucoup de place dans son emploi du temps et elle cherchait toujours désespérément qui était son correspondant mystère… Ma journée m'épuisa, mais l'excitation prit le dessus sur le stress. Dans deux jours, je serais mariée à l'homme de ma vie.

_**POV Virginie.**_

Ma louloute rayonnait de bonheur, ce qui me faisait chaud au cœur. Mais malgré l'amour que je portais à ma sœur, j'avais honte d'avouer que mes pensées n'étaient pas avec elle pour cette journée de préparatifs. En même temps, elle avait mon corps et dieu m'en est témoin, elle sait que ma tête est rarement posé sur mes épaules. Ceci m'aidait à me sentir moins coupable. Inutile de vous faire savoir que mon esprit était resté coincer entre deux mails. J'en savais un peu plus sur mon admirateur… Un, c'était un homme et deux, je l'avais déjà rencontré. Enfin, trois… Je devais de nouveau le revoir. Quelques autres détails, il jouait de la musique et était tatoué. Voilà les maigres informations que j'avais pu lui soutirer en deux mois d'échanges littéraires. Des échanges secrets encore et toujours… Kellan ne se doutait de rien ou du moins… Il ne laissait rien paraître.

_**POV Kellan.**_

Le jour tant attendu approchait et une excitation régnait autour de nous. Malgré tout, une tension se faisait aussi sentir. Trop de mystères et de cachoteries sans parler des absences répétées de Virginie. J'avais tout sous les yeux et pourtant, je ne voyais rien et ne comprenais pas les signes. Je connaissais sa manière de procéder avec les femmes, l'ayant vu à l'œuvre avec d'autres femmes sans parler qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour dire ouvertement que Virginie avait tout pour elle. Était-ce l'amour ? Le refus de croire ? Le fait de me savoir irrésistible ? Quand sais-je ? Si ce n'est que je m'apprêtais à vivre les deux derniers jours de notre histoire.

_**POV Robert.**_

Les filles étaient de leur côté et moi, seul comme un grand, j'arpentais les rues parisiennes à la recherche d'un cadeau de mariage pour ma douce. Je cherchais quelque chose d'exceptionnel afin de lui prouver ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je fis plusieurs magasins sans succès. J'entrais partout, ne sachant pas ce que je cherchais puis c'est en entrant dans la dernière boutique que je trouvai mon bonheur. Il était là, sous un verre rempli de poussières, l'antiquaire ne devait pas faire le ménage tous les jours, mais peu importe, ça brillance m'avait attiré. Ce pendentif était exactement xce que je voulais. Il représentait un cœur taillé dans une aigue-marine et comme un signe du destin, deux initiales étaient entremêlées. On pouvait clairement voir un J et un R gravé.

_**POV Inconnu.**_

Demain, ce serait la veille du mariage. J'étais sur le départ. J'allumai donc mon ordi pour un dernier mail à celle qui m'inspirait.

_**10 Juin.**_

_**Bonjour.**_

_**Un simple message pour te prévenir de mon absence. Tu auras peu de mes nouvelles ou peut-être encore plus qui sait ?**_

_**Bon, aujourd'hui, je me sens généreux. Je te donne un détail crucial.**_

_**Canine inexistante, mais venimeuse.**_

_**À bientôt peut-être ou pas…**_

Et voilà. Je clique sur le bouton et je peux lire mail envoyé. Attrapant ma valise, enfin mon sac de voyage. Et oui, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des fringues toute classieuse et bien soignée. Je définirais mon style vestimentaire comment dire mi urbain mi rural avec une touche de moi profond. Je suis classe à ma manière et le look bad boy me convient particulièrement. Un jean noir pour la classe, un t-shirt et un veston de costard, ça, c'est moi. Additionné une guitare à ma panoplie et je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Un regard sur ma montre à gousset et oui, ça finit le bonhomme.

Il est l'heure. Mon vol décolle dans une heure. Ah oui ! Un autre détail sur moi, j'aime me faire attendre. Arrivé à l'aéroport, j'enregistre mes bagages avant de m'installer confortablement dans l'avion. C'est parti pour sept heures de vol.

Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Bonjour Paris ! Personne pour m'accueillir, mais en même temps, ce fut mon souhait. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, quelqu'un m'interpela et oui, comment ne pas la voir. Elle attendait, assise à la terrasse d'un café. Puis, je la vis se lever et accueillir une dame d'âge mûr, sûrement une invitée pour le mariage. Un gomme la rejoint et j'en conclus que c'était les parents de la future mariée. Ma curiosité me fit m'avancer vers elle et malencontreusement, je la bousculai. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

**_Hey ! Ça t'écorcherait les yeux de regarder où tu vas ?**

Je souhaitais pimenter davantage la situation.

**_Non, mais toi, tu pourrais te trouver ailleurs que sur mon passage.**

Ma tactique fonctionna à merveille puisqu'elle se désintéressa de ses convives pour me fusiller du regard.

**_Alors, écoute-moi bien, sal petit prétentieux. De un, j'étais ici avant toi et de deux, l'aéroport ne t'appartient pas. Alors, excuse-toi maintenant et ensuite bouge de mon chemin !**

**_Pardon ? Non, mais tu sais à qui tu parles là ?**

**_Oui ! À un pauvre connard qui me casse les pieds pour être polie. Je me fous de qui tu es. Retourne chez toi et de l'air !**

Je venais de gagner. Elle était folle de rage et la colère la rendait encore plus belle. Je me retenais de ne pas l'embrasser comme un fou, mais le vice reprit le dessus. Dans un calme absolu et en m'éloignant d'elle, je lançai un petit.

**_Mais bien sûr ! Et avec ça, tu veux pas un bouquet de fleur en prime…**

Je partis dans me retourne, étant sûr d'avoir éveiller sa curiosité.

_**POV Virginie.**_

Ce mec m'avait mise hors de moi en l'espace d'un millième de seconde, au point d'en oublier que les parents de Jess se trouvaient à mes côtés. Et là, cette phrase si infime et pourtant si claire… Pourquoi parlait-il de fleurs ? Dans ma colère, je n'avais même pas retenu un détail de son visage et je le cherchai donc du regard, mais il avait déjà disparu. D'un coup, je fus incroyablement pressée de rentrer à l'appart. Ni une ni deux, je mis les parents de Jess dans un taxi en les envoyant à l'hôtel et prenant quand même soin de leur donner toutes les recommandations nécessaires. Puis, enfourchant ma bécane, je rentrai à l'appart en sautant sur mon ordi et trouvai son dernier mail. Mes yeux le parcoururent à une vitesse folle, un indice et cet indice était la clé de mon énigme. J'avais enfin trouvé qui il était. Des flashs me parvinrent devant les yeux. Cet homme à l'aéroport. Je ne tiens plus et courut rejoindre Rob dans le salon avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

**_Dis-moi. Réponds ! Est-ce que tu l'as invité ?**

**_Qui ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Et arrête de me secouer !**

**_Jackson ! Est-ce que Jackson est invité au mariage ?**

**_Oui, mais…**

**_Oui ! Donc, c'est lui qui…**

Une voix me sortit de mon excitation.

**_Qui quoi ?**

Tournant la tête, je pus apercevoir Kellan installé en face de Robert et Jess qui me faisait des gestes désespérés derrière celui-ci. Le sonnerie de mon portable me sauva quelques instants plus tard.

**_Exuse-moi… Allo !**

**_Bonjour jeune fille ! Es-tu calmée ?**

**_Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?**

**_Répondre à une question par une autre. Je vois donc continuons. Je paris que tu viens de découvrir qui je suis et que je te sauve la mise à ce moment précis.**

**_Oui et oui. Alors réponds à ma question.**

**_Kellan a laissé son portable traîner une ou deux fois. Je n'ai eu qu'à me servir.**

**_Bon désolé. Je dois raccrocher. J'ai un soucis à régler.**

**_Hum, j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas lui apprendre tout ça et encore plus hâte de te voir…**

Je coupai notre conversation et les yeux de Kellan me fusillèrent sur place. Jess et Rob s'étaient éclipsés. Je m'apprêtais à parler quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentie. Kellan alla ouvrir la porte.

_**POV Kellan.**_

Je bouillais d'impatience de connaître la raison de ce qui… Mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait parlé, un imprévu se mettait en travers de mon chemin. J'ouvris donc la porte avec colère et je m'en voulu lorsque je découvris derrière celle-ci une jeune femme visiblement apeuré par mon attitude.

**_Bonjour… Je voudrais voir Jess et ce bouquet était sur le palier.**

Virginie me bouscula.

**_Mélanie ! Entre ! Jess est dans sa chambre, je l'appelle.**

_Mélanie ! Cette fille m'éblouissait… Qui était-elle ?_

**_Kellan… S'il te plaît…**

Je suivis Virginie dans la chambre afin que l'on s'explique, mais mon esprit, lui, était resté dans le salon. Virginie m'expliqua son point de vue sur notre relation, puis sa pseudo rencontre avec Jackson… Ces vérités m'auraient brisées le cœur si je les avais apprises ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tôt, mais là, concrètement, cela m'arrangeait. Pas que je ne tienne pas à Virginie, mais une vue éblouissante venait d'animer ma vie.

_**POV Virginie.**_

Nous y étions… Le samedi 11 juin… Jess venait de mettre Rob à la porte de l'appartement pour se préparer. Mélanie l'a coiffait, puis il y eut un petit passage au maquillage avant que je l'aide à s'habiller. Après 2h30 de préparation, la mariée était fin prête. Elle était belle, magnifique… Que dire de plus… Je n'avais plus de mot. Elle portait une robe en voile, un organza fluide et léger. La robe formait un décolleté léger, mettant sa poitrine gonflée par la grossesse en valeur, un fin ruban passait juste sous celle-ci laissant tomber le reste de la robe comme elle le souhaitait. Une légère traine pendait à l'arrière, Jess avait préféré un chapeau plutôt qu'un voile. Celui-ci était positionné juste au-dessus de son chignon, celui-ci était bas posé sur sa nuque. Notre jolie mariée qui revendiquait être calme et posée commençait cependant à s'agiter sur sa chaise le temps que Mélanie s'occupait de mes cheveu et dire que dans les deux, c'était moi, la moins patiente. Pourtant, j'avais aussi une raison de ne pas tenir en place… D'ici une couple d'heures, je serais face à lui… Fini les mails, les bouquets de fleurs et les altercations dans les aéroports. Je l'aurais en face de moi.

Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment allais-je réagir ? Toutes ces questions passaient dans sa petite tête. Le 11 juin serait décidément une grande journée pour beaucoup de personne.

_**POV Rob.**_

J'étais douché, habillé, parfumé, coiffé et il me restait encore 1h à attendre. Mes mains étaient moites, ma gorge sèche. Je devais me détendre et pour ceci, je me servis un whisky pur. Kellan se moquait de moi et j'attendais avec impatience que Jackson nous rejoigne d'ici 20 minutes. Au moins une chose était sûre, leur altercation allait sûrement me détendre. Trois coups se firent entendre et Kellan cria.

**_ Reste dehors !**

Alors, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Jackson me fit une accolade avant de se diriger vers Kellan. Nous arrivions enfin à mon instant de détente. Jackson prit la parole.

**_Salut Lutz.**

**_T'as pas de difficultés à retenir le prénom de ma copine, mais le mien est trop compliqué pour toi !**

**_J'avoue… Je retiens plus facilement les jolies prénoms féminins et Virginie est tout simplement… Comment dire… Divin.**

**_Espèce de…**

**_De ? Allons, ne fais pas le mec frustré ! Tu as refusé de voir que je ferais tout pour l'avoir. Je te l'ai dit ouvertement alors ne fais pas les vierges effarouchées. Ça ne te va pas.**

**_La vierge va te coller son point dans la tronche.**

C'est à ce moment que je décidai d'intervenir. Ce jour était le mien et rien ne devait le gâcher.

**_Stop ! Pour le cassage de dents, vous me ferez le plaisir d'attendre demain. Vous êtes ici pour moi. De plus, Kellan, tu n'es pas perdant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors, fissa, il est l'heure et je vous préviens, je ne veux pas vous voir à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Trop d'émotion pour une femme enceinte, c'est pas bon et je pense sérieusement qu'elle va en avoir assez pour aujourd'hui. Suis-je assez claire ?**

Mes deux compagnons me répondirent en cœur.

**_Très clair.**

Nous partîmes tous les trois en direction de la mairie de Paris et peu de gens était là. Comme prévu, nous avions fait un petit mariage. Je saluai mes futurs beaux-parents et fit un clin d'œil au miens avant de me positionner devant les marche de la mairie pour attendre ma douce. Je regardais autour de moi et c'est là que j'aperçus Virginie. Elle était toute en beauté dans une robe cuivre qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés laissant quelques mèches s'échapper sur ses épaules. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir mes deux loustiques qui se tenaient comme convenu loin l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit en même temps.

_**POV Virginie.**_

J'arrivai à la mairie, précédent Jess d'une demi-heure. Un clin d'œil à Robert qui se tenait droit comme un I, puis je tournai la tête pour voir deux hommes s'avancer vers moi. Voulant éviter les conflits, je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient d'eux.

**_Ok… Kellan, on s'est parlé hier. Je pense que tout est clair, de plus, tu n'as pas paru si choquer que ça donc si tu regardes à droite, Mélanie s'y trouve si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Il ne commenta aucun acte déraisonné et partit tranquillement vers sa future conquête tout en jetant quand même quelques regards derrière lui. Mais d'un coup, je ne me sentis pas si à l'aise que ça. J'étais là, devant lui et il arborait un sourire enjôleur, ravi d'avoir remporté cette bataille. J'aurais voulu lui dire ma façon de penser par rapport au mail, aux fleurs et tout le reste, mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied. L'opération ne dura qu'un millième de seconde, mais dans mon esprit, tout se décomposa lentement. Un sourire façon colgate, une main délicate se glissant derrière ma taille puis une légère pression rapprocha nos deux cors. Dans un mouvement sûr, il me bascula légèrement en arrière, puis il m'embrassa avec fougue et douceur. Son baiser était incomparable à tous ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. Je frissonnais et en même temps, j'avais chaud et ma poitrine ressemblait à une fourmilière en action. C'était indescriptible… Un seul mot me venait à la bouche au moment où il rompit notre baiser.

**_Encore…**

**_Avec plaisir, mais un peu plus tard. La mariée arrive et tout le monde nous regarde. Il ne faudrait pas lui voler la vedette.**

Et voilà, maintenant, je me sentais affreusement coupable et en me redressant, je croisai le regard de Jess qui paraissait plus qu'amusée par la situation. Puis, par curiosité, je me tournai vers Rob. Celui-ci la dévorait littéralement du regard.

_**POV Rob.**_

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur notre couple du jour, mais un bruit de moteur me sortit de cette vision et c'est à cet instant même que je vis la plus belle des visions qui m'eut été donné de voir. Elle était là, tel un ange… Merveilleuse et belle à en mourir. Une douce brise s'engouffra dans le voile de sa robe faisant danser celle-ci en souplesse. Elle s'avança vers moi, posant une main sur son ventre et mes lèvres contre les siennes, je me sentais entier. La foule dédaigna enfin s'apercevoir que mon amour était là et se mit à applaudir. C'est main dans la main et le cœur battant que nous montâmes les marches de la mairie. Monsieur le maire nous accueillit pendant que nos invités s'installaient autour de nous. Par chance, nous avions posées différentes dates et les journalistes furent perdus. Seuls deux photographes de tenaient en planque. Et voilà… Nous y étions. Après quelques paroles de politesse, monsieur le maire passa aux échanges de vœux.

**_Mr Pattinson, ici présent, désirez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ? De l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie comme la peine, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens pour répondre du plus profond de mon cœur.

**_Oui, je le veux.**

**_Mademoiselle, désirez-vous prendre pour époux cet homme ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté et dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**

**_Oui, je le veux.**

_**POV Jess.**_

En déclarant ce oui, je glissai à son doigt l'anneau de notre union.

**_Et bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la ville de Paris, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Monsieur, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

C'est avec tendresse que mon amour posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Aujourd'hui et devant les êtres que nous aimions, je venais de m'unir à l'homme de ma vie. La foule applaudit chaleureusement et en sortant de la mairie, nous fûmes arrosés d'une pluie de pétales de rose. Virginie avait organisé un lâché de colombes et ce fut superbe. Ce jour était définitivement le plus beau de ma vie. Suite à la cérémonie, nous passâmes la soirée dans un restaurant très sympa. Le repas et le champagne pour tout le monde sauf moi, bien évidemment. L'heure tourna vite et au moment de la pièce montée, nous nous éclipsâmes pour un petit voyage de noces. Quinze jours de vacances rien que pour nous, de douces retrouvailles avant d'entamer la vie à trois.

_**POV Kellan**_

Journée idyllique… M'en parlez pas… Certes, j'étais en charmante compagnie… Mélanie était un véritable bijou, mais j'appréciais cette journée avec amertume, car le plus beau des joyaux venait de m'être enlevé sournoisement. Je les voyais tous les deux… Toute cette mascarade ! Jackson en homme romantique, ça en était écœurant. Ah ! Je vous vois déjà donner votre opinion… Je suis jaloux. Et bien, oui, je le suis. Et je suis blessé comme un homme peut l'être en se rendant compte qu'il a perdu celle à qui il tenait vraiment. Les mariés s'éclipsèrent et ne supportant plus de voir Virginie et Jackson ensemble, j'en fis autant. Voulant prendre du recul sur tout ça, je m'octroyai un voyage en solitaire d'une durée indéterminée.

* * *

Alors ?


	24. Chapter 24

Voila les belettes ,merci pour vos reviews qui me touche beaucoup et m'encourage .

Je sait il y a du changement ,mais ne craignaient rien l'amour et toujours plus fort ,néanmoins j'aime l'interdis alors je me suis l'essai guidé .

A bientôt pour la suite et encore merci a tous ce qui me lise .

Sykana .

* * *

Une soirée de rencontre .

Pov Virginie .

Les amoureux étaient mariés pour le meilleur et le pire ,je leur souhaitais bien évidemment le meilleur tout comme je me le souhaitais à moi .

Nous étions tous en groupe secouant la main à notre couple de tourtereaux qui s'éclipsaient vers leur nuit nuptiale .Tous sauf un ,les yeux de Jackson était rivaient sur Jess et Rob mais ses doigts dessinèrent de petit cercle le long de ma colonne .

Ce qui me provoqua des frissons ,je me sentais différente ,comme une enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un nouveau jouet .Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement .

La soirée continua ,danse alcool sourire et grosse crise de rire .J'avais remarqué l'absence de Kellan ,j'avais de la peine pour lui mais mon cœur guidé mes pulsions et mes pulsions avait un prénom Jakson .

Je le découvrais au fur et à mesure des minutes ,il paraissait calme mais je n'en fit aucune conclusion ,imaginant bien la lave en fusion sous le manteau de neige inoffensif .

Puis vint le moment du premier dialogue ,alors que tout les invités du mariages étaient partis ,ce jeune homme m'apporta une coupe de champagne .

_Madame .

_Merci mais c'est mademoiselle ,celui qui me paressa la bague au doigt n'est pas née .

_Un défi ,intéressant ,nous verrons cela dans l'avenir .

_Ce n'est pas un défi et c'est tout vu ,mais merci pour la coupe de champagne .

_Alors ,déçu ravi surprise que pense tu de moi maintenant que tu sait qui je suis .

_Je pense que tu est bien trop curieux et que tu sera tout ca bien assez tôt .

_Tu veut te la jouer ignorante ?

_Disons que tu m'as mené en bateau pendant 2 bon mois ,alors à mon tour de rester mystérieuse .

_C'est de bonne guerre .Que dirais tu ,en oubliant celui ci d'un dernier verre ?

_Tant que tu paye ,on en prend autant que tu veut .

_Parfais alors route jeune fille ,trouve nous un endroit branché et classe ou on peut être tranquille .

_Ta chambre d'hôtel ,pour le coté branche on prend la stéréo,le cotés classe on fait style ambiance tamisé et pour être tranquille je pense qu'il ni a pas plus calme . Alors ?

_Tu entre dans la fausse au lion ,tu n'as pas peur !

_Les lions je connais merci et pour que j'ai peur de toi il fraudais que tu soit un mal dominant et désolé mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donne .

_Merci pour les commentaires ,et en quoi consiste les gestes d'un mal dominant ?

_A toi de savoir .

Pov Jackson .

Ça façon de me provoquer m'amuser au plus au point ,je découvrais chez elle des facettes que je ne connaissais pas et c'était loin de me déplaire.

Elle me sous estimé ,elle n'allait pas être déçu ,nous étions à se moment même sur le balcon du restaurant au 3 éme étage de la tour .

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre mes gestes je lui arracha la coupe des mains et la fit basculer sur la balustrade .

Tout en couvrant son cou de baiser rustre,je fit glisser mes mains sous le tissus de sa robe ,sa peau étais chaude et douce ,remontant sa jambe droite sur mes hanches je profitait pleinement d'une position bien délicate .

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien je lui murmura à l'oreille .

_Alors suis je assez fauve comme ca ?

_Peut mieux faire mais tu est bien parti .

Pov Virginie .

J'étais de plus en plus conquise ,et extrêmement excitée ,la petite intervention de Jackson m'avait mise dans un état de chaleur absolut ,j'aimais la fermeté qu'il employé ,il ne me traité pas comme une fille fragile mais bien comme une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et la à cette instant je le voulais lui sur moi puis en moi .

Des échanges de regard chaud se mêlée à notre conversation sans parlé de petit geste tactiques. Je prenais des positions très ambigu ,Jackson était chaud bouillant ,je voulais faire de lui une braise ardente .Il me déshabillé du regard ,il avait commencé à touché mais n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir ,et je doit dire que les bulles du champagne me donnée un air relativement sur de moi .

Pov Jackson .

La sobriété faisait défaut à ma partenaire ,mais cette petite joie qui scintillé au fond de ses yeux était incroyablement exaltante .Elle se dénudée lentement ,laissant apparaître quelques courbes de son corps ,je pu également apercevoir le début d'un tatouage fin mais imposant .Une chose est sur je devait absolument trouver le bout de cette jolie liane .Pour un soir et plus si affinité je rêver de devenir Tarzan ,c'est dans cette idée que d'un geste je retira ma chemise m'approchant de son corps alors qu'elle étais assise sur la balustrade je me positionna entre ses jambes légèrement écarté comme si elle se tenait prête à m'accueillir .

A l'aide de mon majeur ,je retraça le chemin de la liane sur sa jambe remontant doucement ,puis ma main s'attarda sur l'intérieure de sa cuisse si chaudes .A ce moment une chaleur plus humide m'attira dans des fond plus intime .Pendant que mes doigts découvraient la chaleur de sa féminité ,elle basculât sa tête dans le vide pour me faire comprendre son désir .Afin de lui en apporté davantage ,je la saisi par la taille par sécurité et descendit rapidement à mon but ,je voulais me délecter de sa substance intime ,ce fut un véritable délice ,la sentir se crisper sous les mouvements de ma langue .

Pov Virginie .

J'étais assise ,sur une rambarde du balcon à prendre un plaisir de malade ,certaine fantasme à faire l'amour sur la plage et bien je leur laisse ,car mieux qu'un fantasme j'étais en train de vivre un merveilleux rêve .Chaque mouvement de sa langue sur mon intimité me faisait frissonner ,rarement j'avais connu un tel plaisir .Malgré ce que ma raison me dictait je ne pu me retenir,mon excitation était à son comble ,terminant de retiré ma robe ,je sorti Jackson de son occupation ,me jetant sur ses lèvres je pris soin de plaqué mon corps contre le siens entourant sa taille de mes jambes .

Celui si me porta a bout de bras me planquant contre le mur du resto ,d'une main il dégrafa son pantalon et en sorti son sexe durcit par le désir .

Tout en continuant de m'embraser je senti son membre me pénétrait avec hargne .Je la sentait en moi raide et gonflé ,chaque mouvement de son bassin me faisait gémir de plaisir .

Pour la première fois ,un acte d'amour me faisait entré dans une transe absolut ,comme ci je sortait littéralement de mon propre corps ,ses caresses ,les sensations qu'il me procurais j'étais dans un chaos total ,et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose que ce moment dur dur et dur encore .

Nos corps se mélangèrent pendant des heures alternent entre coups saccadé de brutalités et moment absolument tendre .Morsure et baiser caresse et griffure ,oui je ne sorti pas indemne de cette nuit d'amour mais je donnerais tous pour revivre ce moment plus que délicieux .

Pov Jackson .

Depuis plusieurs mois j'osai me laissé aller à imaginer la sensation que me procurais le fait d'être en elle .

Et mon imagination était très loin de la réaliter, certes j'avais brisé un couple et franchement ce ne sont pas les remords qui me perturbais mais le fait de connaître une tel plénitude fit disparaître la minuscule ombre de ceux ci .

Elle était posée sur moi ,je ne sentait même pas son poids tellement elle se faisait fine et légère ,c'était comme si nos corps c'était toujours connu .

Elle bougée sur mon sexe ,ses jambes enlaçant ma taille se serrés davantage à chaque mouvement .

J'aimais la mordre ,pouvoir sentir la fragrance de sa peau sur ma langue ,prenant ses cheveux à pleine poigne ,j'aurais volontiers pris mon rôle de vampire à cœur ,imaginant mes canines se planter dans sa carotide.

Elle entrait dans une transe qui m'excitai encore plus et je la suivit volontiers dans cette déchéance de plaisir abrupte .Mes mains prirent appuis sur ses épaules pour qu'elle me sente davantage et dans un dernier coup de rein je me délivra ,dans une jouissance sans tabou .

Je passa le reste de la nuit à caresser son corps parsemé de temps à autre de quelques frissons .

La nuit fut un peu fraiche pour un mois de juin ,mais étant coincé sur le balcon du restaurant aucune issue ne pouvais nous permette de se réchauffer si ce n'est que d'avoir nos corps coller l'un contre l'autre en attendant qu'une âme charitable vienne ouvrir la porte .

Un employé du resto nous trouva au petit matin ,Virginie dormait contre moi presque nu ,ce jeune homme n'en perdit pas une miette mais mon regard franc et délicat lui fit tourner les yeux.

Virginie se réveilla ,enfila sa robe et me prit par la main avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse ,il était 7 h du matin ,elle m'emmena sur les bord de la scène ,nous prime un petit déjeuner royale devant lequel nous prime le temps de discuter .

_Merci pour cette nuit .

_De rien ,ca t'en coutera le petit dej .

Merci à toi ,ca à été la plus belle qui m'est été donnée de vivre .

_J'en suis flatter ,bon dit moi j'aimerais savoir deux ou trois chose que toi .

_Je suis surprise ,moi qui croyais ne plus avoir de secret vis a vis de toi .

_Et bien si ,j'ai appris beaucoup sur toi grâce à Kellan et quelques recherches mais en fait je ne sais presque rien ,que fait tu dans la vie ?

_Je travail au zoo de Vincennes ,actuellement je gère mon temps comme je le souhaite suite à mon accident mais d'ici septembre je reprend à plein temps .

_Bien et que fait tu au zoo ?

_Je m'occupe des animaux en général mais surtout des fauves ,donc comme je te disait hier soir les lions féroces je sais les dompter .

_Merci j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir par moi même .

_Au ravi de savoir que j'ai dompter la bête qui sommeil en toi .

_Ne te moque pas ,un fauve n'est jamais réellement dompte ,tu pourrais être surprise .

_Tant mieux j'aime les surprises .

Je lui sourit ,notre conversation durant un beau moment ,et la journée fut plus qu'agréable .

Parfois elle paraissait pensive ,je me demandais alors si ses esprits rejoignais Kellan mais garda mes interrogation au fond de moi .

Pov Kellan .

J'avais quitter le mariage sautant dans le premier vole qui se présenté a moi ,et a cette instant précis j'atterrissais en Guadeloupe .

J'avais la rage contre Jackson ,de la colère contre moi et de la peine et du manque de l'avoir perdu .

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à la plage ,devant moi un paysage plus que sublime ,une mer bleu transparente ,un sable chaud et blanc tout ceci était eau et pourtant si fade a mes yeux en cette instant .Je me lassa tomber dans le sable ,la journée s'écoula j'avais perdu la notion du temps ,lorsqu'une voie me sorti de mes pleures silencieuse ,

Une femme se tenait devant moi ,ses yeux démontrait la pitié de me voir ainsi . Elle me sourit .

_Bonjour , je m' appel Gillian mais tout le monde dit Gigi .

Je ne veut pas vous déranger mais si vous rester assis ici vous allez vous faire piétiner car ce soir c'est grillades party et d'ici 20 min une horde de guadeloupéens vont envahir la plage .

Alors petit 1 vous déprimez seul plus loin d'un un coin ,ou petit 2 vous déguster du poulet grillé en ma compagnie .

Verdict ?

En l'espace d'une seconde je venais de passer à personne perdu se lamentant sur mon sort à personne invité à une grillade en compagnie d'une guadeloupéenne qui n'envoyais pas dire ce qu'elle pensé .

_Petit 2 .

_Super ,alors avant de se goinfrer il faut gagner sa croute ,et on as besoin de bras fort ,

_Ok donc tout ceci n'est que machination .

_Non c'est un compromis ,allez debout mais d'abord présente toi car je m'imagine mal t'appeler visage pale .

Cette expression me fit sourire .

_Kellan ,je m'appel Kellan .

_Parfais alors Kellan ne le prend pas mal mais bouge ton jolie petit cul .

_Merci ,

_Pour ?

_Les compliment sur mon cul que tu trouve joli .

Pov Gillian ,

Des fous du casque ,qui avait de l'humour j'en avait croisé mais je doit dire que celui ci avait la particularité d'être relativement beau ,muscle bien dessiné .De quoi faire un formidable casse-croute .

Kellan se dirigea vers les organisateurs de la grillade pour leur prêter mains forte ,je pu découvrir l'intensité des ses muscle en pleine effort ,un spectacle bien agréable que bon nombre de guadeloupéenne s'empressèrent de contempler .

Mon apollon fit rire une bonne parti du groupe de part ses pitreries ,un pressentiment me laissa apparaître de bon moment en perspective .

La soirée commença dans une ambiance bonne enfant ,des blagues ,des jeux et un bon repas .

Pov Kellan .

J'était pris dans l'ambiance ,fete a volonté ,de nouvelle rencontre me fit oublié la douleur mais pas elle .

En douce je lui envoya un message ,comme ca juste pour savoir comment elle allais ce qu'elle faisait.

_**Salut ,je suis en Guadeloupe ,je voulais juste que tu le sache .**_

_**J'espère que tu va bien .**_

J'eus à peine le temps d' envoyrer mon message que Gillian m'arracha mon portable des mains .

_Et visage pale ce soir c'est non déprime alors lâche ton i phone ,et emmène ton corps sur la piste .

_Pourquoi m'as tu demandé mon prénom si tu m'appelle visage pale .

_Si on te demande ,tu diras que tu c'est pas ,visage pale ne te plait pas soite allez blanche neige en piste .

Je m'exécutât ,laissant allez mon corps sur le rythme des tamtams ,dans une danse un peu plus serré je réussie à récupérer mon i phone ,que je rangeant aussitôt dans la poche arrière de mon jean .

Plus tard dans la nuit je rentrât dans mon bungalow seul mais avec une promesse de rdv pour un petit dej coutumier.

A ce moment je put enfin consultait mes messages ,elle avait répondu ce qui me permit de rêver un peu .

_**Ravi pour toi ,oui je vais bien .**_

_**Je tenait a m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre ,rien n'étais prémédité .**_

_**Amuse toi bien .**_

Je répondu ,simplement ,

_**Ce que tu m'as fait vivre n'est rien a coté du manque que me procure ton absence .**_

Elle ne répondit pas à mon message ,le reste de la nuit je fut emportais par le sommeil ,ce sont des coup à la porte qui me tirèrent des bras de Morphée .

_Toc toc allo ,dormeur debout .

Je reconnu la voie de Gillian,j'ouvris la porte oubliant la tenu dans laquel je me trouver .

Pov Gillian ,

Je frappé à sa porte ,n'ayant pas de réponse je supposa qu'il dormait ,mais au bout de deux minute la porte s'ouvrit devant un apparition sublime ,et nu comme un vers .

_Hum ,tu est comme un kinder délicieux de l'extérieure et super appétissant vu de l'intérieure .

Kellan baissa les yeux et sourit sur de lui .

_Et tu n'as pas vu le loup à l'action .

_Parfais .

Le repoussant dans sa chambre ,je referma la porte derrière moi .

_Je suis à toi ,montre moi ce que le loup à d'effrayant .

_Mais ….

_Pas de mais chérie ,j'en ai envie et toi tu as besoin de changement donc amusons nous .

D'un geste ,je défis le paréo qui me servait d'unique vêtement ,chose qui eu un certaine effet vu que monsieur le loup remonta considérablement la tête .

J'aimais prendre les choses en mains ,poussant Kellan celui ci tomba sur le lit .

_Alors jolie cœur prêt à prendre du bon temps .

_Je te dirais qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profitais .

Je lui sourit complètement satisfaite de mon œuvre ,depuis que j'avais posé mon regard sur lui ,un actes charnelle obsédé mes pensés .

Passant ma mains sur ses yeux afin de les fermer ,je commença à déposer plusieurs baiser sur son visage contournant ses lèvres .Il semblait très enthousiasme à l'idée d'une parti de rigolade mais je voulais l'excité encore plus ajoutant quelques caresses à mes mouvements buccal .

Lentement je pris la direction de son membre durcit a souhait ,esquivant la bête j'embrassai ses cuisses ,ce jeune homme se crispé selon ou mes lèvres se promené sur son corps .

Au bout de quelques minutes ,la gourmandise me rattrapa,et sur de moi j'aspirais son sexe ,ma langue jouait sur l'extrémité de son gland ,ceux qui le fit gémir de plaisir .

Pov Kellan ,

En l'espace de 10 min ,la situation avais changé du tout au tout ,d'un petit dej en terrasse nous étions passé à une parti intime entre adulte consentant .

Gillian n'étais pas particulièrement mon style de femme mais je devais lui admettre une chose ,elle savait y faire .

Elle étais sur moi ,jouant habillement de ses charmes .

Sa langue subtil et délicate provoquer en moi un oublie total de mes peines précédentes .

Je saisi de mes mains ferme sa taille délicieusement dessiné ,elle étais dotés de forme exquises tout ce qui pouvait plaire a un homme elle l'avait ,une poitrine généreuse et ferme ,des cuisse fuselées et un fessier à faire éclaté n'importe qu'elle braguette .

Je ramena ma partenaire a ma hauteur ,afin de ne pas exploser de désir dans sa bouche ,puis la positionnant comme il se doit je vint me fondre a creux de son corps .

Gillian était chaudes dans tout les points ,le fond de son inimitée était bouillant à souhait ,elle contrôlait la situation bougeant sur moi comme une amazone .

Jamais le contraste de ma peau blanche sur son corps si coloré .Devant une tel slave de désir nous ne tardions pas tout deux ,a partir dans un périple de jouissances commune .

Pov Gillian .

Je venais de passait un moment formidable ,j'aimais me donnée pleinement à des inconnus séduisant.

A mon avis c'est avec eux que l'on vit les meilleurs et ca venait de se vérifier encore une fois .

C'est a l'aise que je m'endormis dans les bras de ma nouvelle conquête .

Pov Kellan .

Gillian dormait contre moi depuis une demie heure ,quand mon téléphone vibra indiquant un nouveau message de Virginie …

_** Le manque passeras ,laisse toi le temps .**_


	25. Chapter 25

Certaine voulait une lune de miel ,petite madame va être servi .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

La lune de miel...

_**Pov Rob .**_

Enfin ,après divers épreuves ,multiples obstacles et plusieurs réconciliations ,nous avions eu ce que nous désirions tout les deux plus que n'importe quel autre chose .

En ce soir de fin de printemps nous nous éclipsions ,pour 15 jours de pur bonheur ,15 jours à êtres seul avec elle et pouvoir profiter de la femme que j'aime que dit je ?

La femme que je venait de faire mienne et qui bientôt me donnerais le plus beau des cadeaux.

La voiture nous attendais ,pour nous conduire droit à l'aéroport .

Les aux revoirs des invités étaient plus que chaleureux ,les larmes de Virginie la rendait presque vulnérable ,mais le regard de Kellan sur Jackson rappela que celle ci était loin d'être innocente .

Un pied sur l'accélérateur ,je fit les premier mettre ,la route diffila devant nous ,un regard à Jess ,ses yeux brillaient sous le reflet des réverbères .

_Alors madame Pattinson ,vous êtes rêveuse?

J'espère être l'objet de vos pensés ?

_Heu ,désolé mais non l'objet de mes pensés est un autre homme .

Je grimaça sous sous sa réponse, pendant que Jess éclata de rire .

_Ne soit pas jaloux ,l'homme qui occupe mes pensées doit mesurer 35 cm ,et fait des pirouettes .

Elle attrapa ma mains pour la poser sur son ventre ,un frissons me parcouru de toute part .

Comment un être aussi petit pouvais donner des coups aussi fort .

_Pas de doute c'est bien ton fils .

Son regard fut moins amical .

_ Et tu a trouver ça tout seul ,félicitation remarque maman c'est sur papa peut être !

_Ok ,un point pour toi .Mais ne viens pas nier que ton caractère est bien trempé .

_Je ne ni rien mais n'oublie pas une chose .

Mettant les 2 points sur ses hanches elle repris un monologue connu .

«Alors nous y voilà! Ce ne pouvait être que trop beau. Je tourne le dos et tu te jettes sur le scénario!

Je pensais que tu m'appréciais pour moi, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'une acharnée de plus ! »

_Maintenant dit moi qui à un caractère de merde sans oublier une once de paranoïa ?

_2-0 Je me couche .

_Hum intéressant …...

_A quoi pensez vous madame ?

_Simplement que pour m'appeler madame ,il faut consoler le mariage très cher .

Ses mains délicate ,vinrent se poser sur mes cuisses ,remontant habillement en vue de défaire la boutonnière de mon pantalon .

_Tu sait que nous somme sur une national ,et que je conduit .

_**Pov Jess .**_

J'avais envie d'un peu de piment ,le temps qu'il prononce sa phrase ,ma tête était déjà à hauteur de ses jambes .

_Une national tu dit ,d'où je suis je ne voit que l'intérieure d'une voiture ,je tant pris conduit je me charge du reste .

Délicatement ma main se faufila part la boutonnière de son pantalon ,frôlant son membre durcit par le désir ,sur ce point de vu le mariage lui allé comme un gant ,j'avais hâte de m'en délecter .

Sa respiration se saccadais sous mes caresses ,habillement je fini de dénuder sa verge gonflé d'excitation .

_N'oublie pas ,quand on conduit il est important de rester concentré et attentif ,bon courage .

Finissant à peine ma phrases ,mes lèvres entrèrent en collision avec son gland ,ma langue vint caresser son sexe chaud et envieux ,je senti son corps se raidir ce qui ne fit que m'amuser davantage.

Prenant autant de plaisir que lui ,je m'amusa jouant avec dans tout les sens du terme ,alternant caresse buccal ,râle de pâlir et masturbation .

Mais notre petit jeux fut malencontreusement interrompu par un contrôle routier .

C'est très amusé que je regarda mon chère mari expliquer son excès de vitesse à un agent pas très commode .

Le contrôle terminé Robert me regarda d'un regard accusateur.

_Je suis innocente ,je t'es dit que quand on conduit il faut rester concentré et attentif ,tu t'es laisser déconcentré c'est pas de ma faute .

De plus les envies de femme enceinte doivent être assouvie sous peine que le bébé naisse avec un tache ,ce serais dommage .

_Tu en as d'autre des comme ca ?

_Oui ,mais je les garde pour plus tard c'est ca ne te fait rien .

_**Pov Rob .**_

Elle fini sa phrases sur un adorable clin d'œil ,comment lui en tenir rigueur ,sans parler quand l' espace de quelques minutes elle m'avait apporté des sueurs de plaisir intense et une belle frayeur .

Je venais d'épouser la femme parfaite ,du moins pour moi ,un brin de folie qui se transformé en hystérie à la vue de sa copine ,une touche de tendresse avec un appétit dévorant d'amour et de contacte charnelle .

Sur ceux nous finissions quand même par rejoindre l'aéroport ,billet d'avions validé ,bagage enregistré ,nous étions sur le point de nous envoler pour une destination inconnu .

_**Pov Jess .**_

Je touché le bonheur du doigt et dieu sait à quel point ce fut agréable ,tout étais idyllique à l'exception de l'avion qui me flanqué une frousse incroyable ,mais je ne laissa rien paraître faisant passer les nausées sous le coup de la grossesse .

L'avions atterrie une douzaine d'heures plus tard ,le moment de délivrance pour moi ,un pied à l'extérieure et le paysage qui se dévoilait à mes yeux me fit oublier toutes angoisses .

D'un seul point de vue ,j'avais une multitude de vision ,à l'Est des montagnes d'un blanc immaculé à leur sommet dont la robe se terminé par un traine de verdure majestueuse .

Le sud fit place a une étendu d'eau d'un bleu presque translucide ,un lac majestueux qui était alimenté par un source souterraine qui jahissé par certaine période en jaisère formant des arc en ciel somptueux .

L'ouest nous offres la grande bleu ,l'océan pendant que le nord s'ouvrait sur un désert charismatique .

Rob avait loué une résidence ,luxueuse mais simple ,ouvert sur le paysage tout ce que j'aimais ce trouvé ici ,à une exception prêt mais je me voyait mal glisser Virginie dans mes bagages .

Ayant tout prévu ,mon mari même si cette expression ne m'étais pas encore familière ouvrit la porte sur une salle bain somptueuse .

Un jacouzie était préparé pour nous ,ambiance parfumé ,pétales de rose sur le sol dessinant un chemin vers le bain à remous .

Tendrement il me débarrassa de mes vêtements,me couvrant au passage d'une multitude de petits baisers ,puis me souleva ,me portant jusqu'à la baignoire .

Une musique douce ,de l'huile de massage et nous pûmes enfin consommer notre union.

Ses mains se firent ferme sur mon corps prenant simplement une tendresse hors du commun quand celle ci effleurèrent mon ventre .Mais le désir de la chair fut plus pressant que la douceur d'un futur père ,après multiple caresses ,c'est avec une virilité sans faille qu'il se positionna derrière moins afin de se glisser en moi.

Chaque mouvement de bassin me faisait frissonner,poussant de petit cris .Tout le contexte nous appelaient pour une nuit d'amour irréprochable et elle le fut .

Du jaccouzie brulant a la froideur du carrelage ,n'oubliant pas le dureté du granite a la douceur de sa peau ,les pétale de rose avait subit le même sort qu'un certain script quelques mois plus tot .Et c'est avec autant d'amour de désir et de dévotion que nous atteigname tout deux un orgasme commun .

Les jours passée sans que l'on n'en voient la couleur ,entre les dinés romantiques les excursions fantastique ,les nuits d'amour sans oublié les matinées et les après midi .

Cette lune de miel porté vraiment bien sont nom .

Je profita d'un moment pour appelé ma sœur ,lui faire partager mes impressions et pour connaître les dernier détail croustillant de sa vie .

Rob faisait bien évidement le même travail de son cotés.

_Salut ma belle .

_Et une revenante c'est pas trop tôt ,4jours ça fait 4 jours que j'ai pas de nouvelle non mais haut .

_Je peut te retourner la chose .

_Heu oui mais moi c'est pas pareil je suis très occuper .

_Voyez vous ca ,et à quoi faire je te pris ?

_Rien de spécial .

_Oui j'imagine que tu apprend à tricoter en bonne compagnie ?

_Exactement ,mais au lieu de faire la curieuse raconte moi ,t'es ou ,tu fait quoi et mon neveu comment va t'il ?

Tu est prudente j'espère ,il est fragile ce petit ,tu pense à te reposer et Rob il est gentille hein dit moi ?

_Et c'est moi qui est curieuse ont auras tout vu .

_Taratata ,change pas de sujet répond moi .

_Ok ,donc nous somme au canada ,non je ne suis pas age mais oui je suis prudente et Rob est fiouuuuu ont seraient pas mariés je l'épouserais .

Ton neveu est un petit boomerang il prend mon ventre pour un terrain de foot .

Mais je vis un rêve .

_Parfait c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre .

_Bon est toi ,comment se porte Jackson ?

_Il se porte merveilleusement bien en tout est pour tout .

_Tiens donc en tout est pour tout rien que ca .

_Il est miam j'adore .

_Ok je pense que ca défini bien le personnage ,et Kellan ?

_Hi ,la ca coince .

_Comment ca ?

_Ont s'envoie des messages ,il est relativement possessif et je doit t'avouer que je ne sait pas trop ce que je veut pour le moment .

_Je voit ,donc ?

_Donc je profite de Jackson ,et je verrais quand Kellan refera apparition .

_Apparition ,pourquoi il est ou ?

_En Guadeloupe ,il est parti juste après vous le soir du mariage .

Et vous ,vous avez des nouvelles ?

_Robert est avec lui au téléphone ,donc j'en aurais tout en l'heure .

_Bon alors tu me rappelle ce soir pour me dire .

_Ok jeune fille .Je te fait un gros bisous ma belle .

_Moi aussi et je retourne m'occuper de mister Rathbone .

_La dessus je te fait confiance .

_Hein hein ,embrasse Rob pour moi ,et juste pour te foute la rage deux minute écoute .

Au pays de Candy comme dans tout les pays lalalalala...

Salut jtm .

Virginie raccrocha rapidement pendant que je la maudisse ,la j'étais parti pour avoir cette chanson en tête toute l'après midi .Robert raccrocha au même instant puis me raconta brièvement la rencontre de Kellan avec une dénommé Gillian mais également sont mal être du comportement de mon amie .

Pov Virginie .

Jess me rappela comme convenue dans la soirée m'apprenant ce que rob avait bien voulu lui répéter.

Honnêtement je me sentais perdu et coupable .Coupable d'avoir jouer a ce jeux dangereux mais en même temps tellement surprise par les bien fait qu'il me procurer ,

Je ne savais comment réagir ,alors je profitais de chaque moment .Je découvrais Jackson de jour en jour ne lui laissant pas la tache facile ,il devait continuer à me surprendre ,je ne voulais que du nouveau et du fiable .

Mais quand je me prenais à me laisser allée avec Jackson je recevais au même instant des nouvelles de Kellan .

Comme à se moment même ,ou je reçoit de nouveau un message ,un message qui fait que l'on se sent encore plus coupable .

_**Le temps passe ,et toi t'es toujours dans ma tête .**_

_**C'est juste pour te tenir au courant .**_

_**J'espère que le traite feras une overdose de Paris .**_

La fin du message me laissa un goût amère ,je pris la décision d'envenimé les choses ce qui par la même occasion me déculpabiliser .

_**Je te manque .**_

_**C'est marrant d'après certaine source ,tu serait entre de bonne mains.**_

_**Dit moi est ce que la Guadeloupe te plait ,non enfaite ca serais plutôt est ce que les guadeloupéenne te plaise ?**_

_**Médite bien SALUT .**_

Voila qui devait a mon point de vue clarifier les choses, mais se fut sans conter sur la perspicacité de mon interlocuteur .

_**Hum ,jalouse ?**_

Il voulais jouer avec mes nerfs ,à charge de revanche.

_**Dit moi que j'ai aucune raison de l'être . **_

_**Pov Kellan .**_

Le contacte était mince m'est il exister ,ses réponses étaient mon assurance intérêt .Cela dit le dernier message me cloua sur place .Et c'est dans une minute de réflexion ,que Gillian vint frapper a la porte de mon bungalow .

_Salut jolie kinder ,je viens aux nouvelles je t'ai pas vu depuis ...enfin tu sait .

_Ouais j'ai pris deux trois jours pour méditer .

Hum ,tu m'accorde 10 min ,je prend une douche et je t'invite a prendre un pot .

_10 min accordé ,veut tu que je te frotte le dos ?

_**_**_Merci ,mais les dix minutes risquerais d'être dépassés .Je me dépêche tu ne remarqueras même pas mon absence .

_**Pov Gillian **_.

Kellan fila sous la douche posant son portable sur la table basse ,ma curiosité repris le dessus sur mes bonnes manière ,j'avais 10 min pour en savoir davantage sur mon étalon du moment .

En plus le travail m'étais faciliter ,le portable était ouvert sur un message très intéressant ,remontant deux trois message en arrière je compris facilement que j'étais le sujet d'une éventuelle jalousie .

Cette idée m'amuser ,pas que j'aime le malheur des gens ,mais ce Kinder me plaisait plus que tout ceux que j'avais connu et je me voyait bien le garder un petit peu .

Il devait me reste 3 min avant qu'il ne sorte de sa douche ,j'entrepris rapidement de répondre à ce message .

_**Étant la raison en chère et en os et ayant assisté a toute la scène je te répond **_

_**OUI .**_

_**Salut.**_

Ju juste le temps de relever le numéro et reposé le portable que Kellan sorti de la salle de bain .

Il m'emmena comme prévu boire un verre ,profitant de l'instant du règlement pour envoyer un deuxième message à cette Virginie .

_**Tu veut me donner ton opinion ,tu peut me contacter à se numéro .**_

**_Pov Virginie ._**

Le premier texto me laissa sans voie ,le deuxième me fit sortir hors de moi ,la journée toucher à sa fin ,Jackson c'était absenté jusqu'au lendemain .

La soirée s'annonçait plus qu'animée ,dommage que ma louloute ce trouver a l'autre bout du monde.

Certain de ses piques aurait pu m'être utile ,mais je devrait me débrouiller seul .

Installer confortablement sur les poufs je m'entrepris à répondre en douceur pour le commencement .

_**Mon opinion t'emmerde ,je ne te connais pas donc je n'ai rien à te dire .**_

_**C'est clair ou tu veut un décodeur ?**_

En attendant une réponse ,je prenait un malin plaisir a imaginer sa tête a la lecture du message .

Certes je devais fournir toute mon imagination vu que je ne savais pas du tout a quoi elle ressembler mais néanmoins cela me permettait de garder un contrôle absolu de ma colère .

_**Je voit que toi et la politesse ca fait deux .**_

_**Si il te manque tant que ca ,fallait pas jouer avec .**_

Je sentait un crépitement bouillonner en moi ,comme une slave de vapeur qui n'attendais qu'une chose ,sortir .

_**Tu est voyante ou extralucide dit moi .**_

_**Qui ta dit qu'il me manquer ?**_

_**Il suffit de voir ta réaction ,alors écoute moi bien cocotte .**_

_**TU LA PERDU .**_

_**Et moi je conte bien le garder .**_

Et voilà ,c'est ce que j'appelle l'ouverture des vannes,l'ouragan Virginie atteigna force 10 sur l'échelle de Richter .

_**Cocotte ,désoler c'est pas pour moi ,tu ne me connais pas mais sache que je suis loin d'être une de ces poules en chaleur qui sautent sur tout ceux qui bougent si tu voit ce que je veut dire .**_

_**Au passage pour info ,car tu n'as pas l'air au courant de tout .**_

_**Je les pas perdu ,je les quittés volontairement mais il n'empêche qu'il reste un ami .**_

_**Dernière étape tu aime les restes aucun problèmes mais garde l'œil ouvert ,il faut avoir le cœur solide pour être avec Kellan Lutz .**_

_**Bonne chance dans la fausse aux lions,et je me ferais un plaisir de lire les articles quand tu tomberas de ton piédestal .**_

_**Et je suis sur qu'il apprecira de connaître le détails de notre conversation ,je te laisse le bon soin de t'expliquer auprès de lui .**_

Rapidement je fit un copier coller de notre conversation ,et les envoya à Kellan un doux sourire aux lèvres .

_**Pov Kellan .**_

Une ballade sympathique en charmante compagnie ,Gigi avait le don de me faire pensé a autre chose ,mais au bout d'une heure je fut quand même surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse de Virginie ,

Au même moment le téléphone vibra dans mes poches .

Ce n'était pas un message mais un roman et la lecture de celui me laissa un goût amer en bouche .

Notre promenade nous avait conduit sur la plage ou je l'avais rencontre quelques jours plus tot .

Nous étions seul ,mais a vrai dire même le contraire ne m'aurais pas empêcher de lui confier ma façon de penser .

Ma voie pris un ton plus froid ce qui surpris Gillian ,mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant .

_Tu m'explique le contenu de ce message ?

_Oui c'est le seul moyens que j'ai trouver pour qu'elle te lâche .

_Non mais je rêve ,je t'ai dit que j'espère la retrouver et toi tu envoi un bouler dans le vase en cristal ,tu te fou de ma gueule .Je t'ai dit que je l'aimer qu'est ce que ta pas compris dans ses mots .

_Pfff tu l'aime aujourd'hui mais avec le temps et moi tu l'oubliera ,je t'ai rendu un service tu devrais me remercier .

_Te remercier ,mais va te faire mettre ,nous c'était juste un peu de bon temps ,ca a toujours était ca et rien d'autre et je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit .

Tu croyais quoi ,je suis sur cette ile en vacance et rien d'autre ,je repars dans 3 jours et j'avais pas l'intention de ramener un souvenir si tu voit ce que je veut dire .

_Oh monsieur se croit irrésistible ,mais va y retourne chez toi le blanc-bec.

_Oui est vu la tournure de ses vacances je risque de rentré plutôt .

Je fit demi tour ,en direction de mon bungalow .

_Attend Kellan ,c'était bien nous deux on pourrais …...

_Oui c'était et c'est ce que ca resteras ,la prochaine fois mêle toi de ce qui te regarde salut .

Je m'allongea sur mon lit ,complètement dégouter de ce qui venait de se produire .

J'hésitai un petit moment puis me décidais à composer le numéro de Virginie ,me demandant sincèrement si elle répondrait .

Les sonneries de tonalité touchèrent a leur fin j'étais persuader de tomber sur sont répondeur mais elle décrocha au dernier moment .

_OUAIS …...

_Salut tigresse c'est moi .

_Humhum .

_Je te dérange ?

_En faite je suis en pleine conversation avec ma tv et mon plateau repas .Que veut tu ?

_Heu m'excuser pour enfin …..

_Pour la furie ,pas de problème sa y est elle est calmais ?

_Ouais ,on sait expliqué .

_Bien alors toute est coul .

_Écoute je ne veut pas que tu crois que

_Stop ,tu t'est envoyé en l'air avec elle ta aimer et voilà donc ,ta aimer au moins ?

Sa question ne m'étonnais guerre .

_C'est pas le problème ,écoute cette fille c 'étais pas important et...

_Je t'arrête la ,ont est plus ensemble alors profite tu pourrais te taper une bandes de pompom girl que voilà je n'aurais rien a dire .

_Peut importe tu est toujours la même pour moi et je t'aime toujours .

Un silence se fit entendre .

_Kellan je t'aime aussi mais Jackson m'apporte quelques chose qui fait que voilà .

_Peut être mais tu m'aime donc je ne perd pas espoir ,il peut t'apporter des tas de choses ,ce que l'on as vecu ca compte non mais au faite il est ou lui ?

_Sorti avec des potes et ce n'est pas le sujet.

_Mouais bon je rentre demain et je t'appel pour boire un verre .

_Appel demain et on verra ,salut .

_Ok a demain ,bonne nuit .

**_POV Virginie _**.

Bon point j 'était débarrassée de la guadeloupéenne ,deuxième point j'étais encore plus perdu ,la nuit porte conseil dons je verrais ca demain matin .

Ma soirée se passa tranquillement puis je fini par m'endormir sur les poufs du salon .


	26. Chapter 26

Agitation.

POV Jess.

Notre lune de miel un doux rêve qui touché malheureusement déjà à sa fin .Nous étions le 2 juillet veille du départ.

Rob étais parti chercher un dernier souvenir pendant que je rassemblé les derniers vêtements éparpillés. Relevant la tête, je me mis à contempler mon reflet dans le miroir, dans un mois et demi je serais maman, dans un mois et demis nous serons trois .Mon petit ange se manifesta un petit coup, j'en recevais de plus en plus. Puis une sensation beaucoup moins agréable, une crampe à me couper le souffle qui me prit jusque dans les reins.

Sagement je pris soin de m'assoir, attendant que ça passe .Je fini par m'assoupir.

POV Virginie.

Le bruit de Paris eu raison de mon sommeil, un regard au réveil 7 h, une grimace la tête sous l'un des poufs j'émis un grognement puis une voie me fit relever celle-ci.

_Qu'elle jolie ronronnement.

_Jackson, comment t'es entré ?

_Par la porte.

_Très drôle.

Me levant j'enfilai un leggins.

_Ta tenue ne me dérangé pas.

_Et bien ce sera ta punition pour être venu m'espionner.

_Hargneuse dès le matin, qu'est ce qui cause cette humeur ? Le retour de Kellan .

_Quoi comment tu sais ça, ta fouiller dans mon portable ?

_Non, il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir.

Alors comme ça il y a des choses compromettantes dans ton portable ?

_Hein hein .

_Hein hein oui ou hein hein non.

_Hein hein ça ne te regarde pas.

_Ok donc rien est gagné.

_Avec moi rien ne seras jamais gagné.

Pov Jackson .

Cette fille étais un réelle défis, et je dois dire que c'est ce qui m'attirai particulièrement chez elle.

Son prénom signifie hargne ténacité et aventure.

Kellan était de nouveau en course parfais, les semaines à venir allais être pimenté.

_Message reçu, que fais-tu aujourd'hui,

_Je commence par déjeuner ensuite tu me fait l'amour, j'appelle ma copine et je dois boire un verre en ville .Et toi?

_Je te fait l'amour, et ensuite je ne sais pas je pourrais peut être t'inviter à boire un verre.

_Désolé l'invitation à déjà étais lancé .Prend RDV.

_A ouais et je peux savoir qui ?

_Non, mais en cherchant tu devrais trouver mais si tu préfères on boit un verre ensemble et je lui demande de me faire l'amour.

_Non, je garde ma place, tu le vois à qu'elle heure ?

_Je sais pas et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas .On as besoin de parler seul à seul.

Le visage de Jackson pris une autre forme.

_Dit moi pour piquer la copine des autres aucun soucis mais quand quelqu'un d'autre tourne autour de celle que tu convoite, monsieur a soudain un éthique ?

_Ca ce pourrais .Et tu sais que ce que tu envisage de faire n'est pas très jolie .

_Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas marié donc je fais ce qu'il me plait on a qu'une vie.

Tu me veux bat toi.

Je dis la dernière phrase très sensuellement, adoptant également un regard de feu et une position assez érotique.

Jackson étais confortablement assis sur une chaise, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, ma poitrine simplement caché d'un soutient gorge étais au niveau de ses yeux.

Habillement il m'hotta toute trace de vêtement, m'allongeant sur les poufs. Ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les miennes, ses doigts bougeaient sur mon corps à la recherche d'un endroit précis, en l'espace de deux secondes, ses derniers trouvèrent place au plus profond de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard après un première orgasme, son sexe remplaça ses doigts.

Je bouger sur lui tel une amazone en pleine chevauchée sauvage, les fenêtres de l'appartement c'était recouverte de buée, nos corps en ébullition transpirés de plaisir et de bien-être.

C'est à ce moment que je senti les muscles de mon partenaire se contracter ,ses lèvres laissant échappée de léger soupirs …..

Plus tard dans la journée, je reçu un sms .Kellan étais ici, bizarrement je me senti comme fiévreuse, excité comme une enfant attendant patiemment son cadeau .Oui je n'étais plus une enfant, et de plus je ne devrais pas ressentir ca mais au fond de moi je les voulais tous les deux .

Reprenant mes esprits j'envoyais un message afin de fixer le point de rencontre, et comme prévu il m'attendait accoudé au bar de l'hôtel.

Tout de blanc vêtu, ses cheveux brun ressortes à merveille, puis il se tourna et mon cœur eu un raté en apercevant ses yeux brillant relevé par son bronzage .Ces quelques jour de soleil l'avais embelli merveilleusement bien.

Me ressaisissant ne voulais rien laisser paraître, je parcouru les dernier pas qui me séparés de lui.

_Salut beau goss !

Pov Kellan ,

Installé tranquillement au bar, je dégusté un morito, je ne la vie pas arrivé mes au fond de moi je savais déjà qu'elle était là .Sa voie confirmât mon impression, faisant un demi-tour sur mon tabouret je la vie, souriante pétillante légèrement aguicheuse en bref tout ce que j'aimais.

_Salut tigresse.

_Si tu m'appelle comme ça, je serais dans l'obligation de mordre et griffer.

Déboutonnant ma chemise, avec un air ironique.

_Je suis à toi.

_Offre moi un verre en premier après on verra ce qui peut se passer.

Je commandais le même breuvage pour cette demoiselle puis lui donna mon point de vue.

_Je dirais que tu vas prendre ton verre, puis retourné voir mr Jackson .

_Non j'ai fait mon 4 h tout à l'heure, mais serais ce une pointe de jalousie?

_Je ne t'ai jamais menti moi, donc oui je t'aime oui je suis jaloux point.

_Je ne t'ai pas menti, je t'ai rien dit c'est diffèrent.

_Melle joue sur les mots ! Dit je, arborant un sourire narquois.

_Pense ce que tu veux, oui il m'a séduite et oui je pense toujours à toi et si tu veux-tu savoir je n'ai pas envie de choisir l'un ou l'autre.

Et bien la si le message n'étais pas clair il ne le serait jamais, j'envisageais de vouloir la récupérer oui mais pas avec cette option ci.

Pov Virginie .

La bombe étais lâché, de toute façon je n'avais rien à perdre, certes je prenais un rôle pas très flatteur mais honnêtement mettais vous à ma place, comment choisir entre Kellan et Jackson.

Je le regarder, il avala son morito d'une traite et en commandant un autre.

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, à mon grand étonnement connaissant sa reparti habituel.

Puis il sorti la réplique à la-quel je ne m'attendais pas.

_Si j'avais su j'aurais invité Gillian, plus on est de fou plus on rit ce n'est pas ça le proverbe.

Il avala son deuxième verre et se leva prenant la direction de la sortie .Prenant son exemple ,le morito me donna d'ailleurs un brin de courage ,je lui emboita la pas ,le gifla pour sa réflexion puis parti à l'assaut de ses lèvres pour un baiser chaleureux et langoureux .En rompant celui-ci les mots sortirent de ma bouche instinctivement .

_Si je te propose ça, ce n'est pas pour une partie de jambe en l'air, vous vous compléter et m'apporter chacun ce que j'aime.

Mais tu restes plus qu'important à mes yeux, ont à traverser beaucoup ensemble, et je refuse d'être loin de toi.

Pov Kellan ,

Me voici scotché pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce baiser m'avais envoyé directement au paradis .Et me fit oublier la claque qui l'avait précéder.

Ne perdant aucunement mon point de vue, je venais de regouter ses lèvres il m'en fallait davantage.

_Prouve le moi …...

Son regard se fit envieux, celui-ci parcourait l'espace entrouvert de ma chemise .

Pov Virginie .

Il voulait que je lui prouve, je ne voyais qu'une solution .Pas très catholique oui mais on n'as qu'une vie .Un regard derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, le tableau des clés.

Passant derrière je dérobât celle de la suite impériale, et poussa Kellan dans l'ascenseur .Et quand les porte se refermèrent, je fus comme envouté .A croire que les lieux public m'exciter .Plaquant son corps contre la paroi, je me jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Je sentais ses mains dans mes reins, puis la gauche descendit le long de ma cuisse remontant celle-ci sur ses hanches, avant de reprendre son ascensions ,la chaleur de ses doigts me faisait frissonner .

Sentant l'ascenseur se stabiliser, il me souleva me portant ainsi jusqu'à la chambre. Ne prenant même pas le temps de détailler celle-ci, à son habitude de fréquenter ce genre de chambre, il nous conduit directement à la salle de bain jacuzzi, celui-ci étais d'ailleurs en fonction dégageant un odeur de rose.

Ne me lâchant pas, il retira sa chemise puis descendit la fermeture de ma robe, laissant celle-ci tomber au sol .J'avais à proximité de mon visage son torse musclé et joliment dessiné .

Pov Kellan .

J'en avait rêvé et je la tenais de nouveau dans mes bras ,elle quasiment dénudé vu que shorty en dentelle noir étais son unique sous vêtement ,moi gardant mon pantalon de lin blanc nous entrâmes dans le jacuzzi ,son corps se crispa sous la chaleur de l'eau ,sa peau parcouru de frisson m'offrait un spectacle plus que charmant .Commençant tendrement à parsemer ma douce de multiple baiser ,ses lèvres son menton ,son coup puis son buste et sa poitrine .Prenant ma respiration je continua mon ascension sous l'eau ,la débarrassant de son shorty je pris soin au passage de gouter à son fruit d'amour .

Pov Virginie .

Mes sens étaient en ébullition, sentir ses lèvres parcourir mon corps puis ses mains glissant sur moi dans le but de me dévêtir complètement et une sensation extrême quand sa langue jouait avec mon désir .Mais mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux maintenant sa tête entre mes cuisses encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne vienne reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux brulant de désir ne fit qu'accroitre le miens, les bulle du jacuzzi nous faisait tournait sur nous même, pris dans un baiser de folie je le débarrasser de son pantalon trouvant son membre durcit dénudé de caleçon, arborant son éternel sourire en coin et sa réplique favorite.

_Je suis toujours exposé sur des encarts publicitaire en caleçon alors vaut mieux découvrir un autre moi.

_Entièrement d'accord, et cette autre toi que s'est-il faire ?

Me serrant davantage contre lui, en un coup de rein habile il vint se loger tendrement en moi, me laissant échapper un soupir de bienêtre.

A l'unisson nos mouvement étais sensuelle, agréable et très enviable, je me demander comment j'avais pu me passer de lui aussi longtemps, la puissance de ses bras m'apporte tellement, j'aimais me sentir en sécurité, convoité un homme tel que lui, être désirer par un homme telle que lui.

Oui je l'aimais lui, moi seul savais à quel point moi seul savais la place qui revenez à chacun, même les désirant tous les deux je savais au fond de moi qui étais fait pour moi.

Nos ébats durèrent plusieurs heures, je fini par me réveiller au milieu de la nuit dans un grand lit moelleux au creux des bras de Kellan .Ce qui ne fut que confirmer ce que je savais déjà.

A l'autre bout du monde …...

Pov Jess .

Un regard au réveil 4h30 puis un regard à Robert qui dormait tranquillement à côté de moi la main sur mon ventre.

Les crampes c'était atténué, me redressant dans le lit je pu constater que mon amour avait bouclé nos bagages, ce qui me rappela que le départ était pour dans quelques heures.

Envie de rentrer pour retrouver ce que j'aime, mais envie de rester voulant profiter encore un peu de mon mari .La fin des vacances annoncer son nouveau départ pour le tournage.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions dans l'avions celui-ci décollé pour Paris, bien évidemment j'étais toujours autant malade, mais la fatigue eu raison de moi ce qui atténua mon calvaire.

Nous arrivions à Paris au petit matin, le décalage horaire chamboulé pas mal de chose, enfin l'avion toucha le sol et je pu me détendre paisiblement.

POV Virginie .

Laissant un mot a Kellan, je m'éclipsait afin de me diriger à l'aéroport mais il était de nouveau à mes côtés avant même que le taxi soit là.

_Tu vas les chercher je t'accompagne.

Déposant un baiser furtif sur ma joue, ce qui ne fit que me séduire encore davantage.

_Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

_Salut chocolate .

Il me regarda interrogateur.

_Ton bronzage.

Son sourire répondit pour lui .Le taxi arriva enfin et 20 min plus tard nous étions à l'aéroport .Leur avions venait d'atterrir l'impatience me gagner davantage chaque seconde.

15 jours ,15 jours sans la voir et presque sans l'entendre on avait plein de chose à se dire, regardant Kellan je souris, sa présence allais surement poser quelques interrogations.

Pov Rob

Descendant de l'avions comme à mon habitude je laissa les recommandations pour que nos bagages nous soit livrés .Puis marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs je vis le regard de ma douce qui se faisait furtif, puis son sourire confirma ce qu'elle attendais, moins de 10 secondes plus tard Virginie nous sauter dessus en hurlant imité par Jess.

Kellan me serra une bonne poignée avant de m'attirer contre lui, je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver ici mais avec virginie plus rien ne m'étonnai.

Finalement je réussi à avoir une pointe d'attention de la part de son ami ,avant qu'elle assomme Jess de recommandation .

_Salut Rob .

_Alors ma belle comment va tu ?

Mais il faut que u t'assoie tu n'aurais pas dû sauter comme ça, t'es pas raisonnable il y a un bébé dans ton ventre.

Jess prit un air surpris.

_Mince je ne m'en étais pas rendu conte.

_AHAH ta fait l'école du rire pendant tes vacances, fini les galipettes je vais veiller sur toi personnellement.

Jess leva les yeux au ciel, mais un contre temps vint le sauver de la tornade Virginie .Jackson se tenait à quelques pas de nous, parcourant les derniers mètres il offris un bouquet à ma femme et me serra la main me souhaitant la bienvenue.

Puis il fusilla Kellan des yeux, lequel ne se démonta pas, passant ses bras autour de Virginie .

S'adressant à cette dernière.

_Tu m'explique.

Kellan ne put s'empêcher de lancer une de ses répliques à deux bal qui nous nous fit rire mais Jackson n'étais pas de cette opinion.

_On s'est éclaté et donc maintenant tu feras avec moi, on fait un marcher je te la laisse à contre cœur le dimanche.

Viginie se détacha de Kellan .

_S'il te plait, ramène Jess et Rob j'ai besoin de parler à Jackson.

Jess calme et repos je t'es à l'œil.

Pov Virginie .

Je les voyais s'éloigner, puis je fis face à Jackson .Je me devais d'être honnête avec lui espérant qu'il me comprendrais.

_Alors on en est où ?

_Nul part.

_Je vois.

_Écoute je n'ai rien prémédité, mais de le revoir ça a été comme un clash, je suis bien avec toi tu m'apporte énormément mais lui je l'aime sincèrement.

_J'aurais au moins essaye.

_Ami ?

_Puis que je ne peux avoir plus oui ,stiiii il doit jubiler .

_Il ne le sait pas, je lui ai dit que je vous voulais tous les deux, s'il te plait ne fait pas de gaffe, je me réserve le droit de lui dire.

_Ok.

_Bon désolé mais je dois rentrer, je veux voir Jess, elle est incontrôlable et pas raisonnable je dois la surveiller.

Pov Jackson .

La dernière réplique de Virginie me fit sourire, je la laissa partir ne l'accompagnant pas ayant besoin de prendre l'air.

Pour une fois que je m'accrocher à une femme, c'est elle qui me rejeter après tout ce n'était que justice en vue de tout celle que j'avais fait souffrir ….


End file.
